Impulso Sexual
by Snixxmore
Summary: Pensó que esa era la una respuesta a sus preguntas, sin embargo había algo más, algo más que deseaba y que esa noche estaba tan segura que lo iba a conseguir. Esa rubia sería suya, suya y de nadie más.
1. Chapter 1 Deseo sexual

**Hola, me tienen de nuevo por aquí.**

**Impensado este es una idea que se me ocurrió en momentos de ocio, estaba aburrida y para variar un poco quise intentar con esto. Este será un ficc corto, unos 5 o 6 capítulos máximo. Espero que les guste.**

**PD: que tengan una bonito viernes (mañana) y un buen fin de Semana.**

**PD2: Glee no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si no a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena de Fox.**

**Saludos y abrasos (:**

* * *

><p>Todo estaba listo, el auditorio, el escenario, las luces, los asistentes, las bailarinas.<p>

El auditorio estaba completamente lleno, no había ningún lugar donde no se encontrara persona sentada. Nuevamente como se estaba haciendo costumbre, Santana tomo un asiento en el medio de una de las filas laterales del teatro donde veía a la perfección el gran escenario sin ninguna escenografía grafica, solo las luces de diversos colores iluminándolo se podía apreciar.

Dentro de los camerinos se encontraba una hermosa rubia de mirar azul celeste, labios rosas y un cuerpo digno de la bailarina mirándose en el espejo acentuando los detalles de su maquillaje y dando los últimos retoques a su ropa repasando uno por uno todos los preservativos que debía de saber antes de subir al escenario.

-Britt, 10 minutos.-tocaron afuera de su camerino a lo que ella contesto con un simple _"Estaré lista"_

Ahí estaba la hermosa bailarina Brittany Susan Pierce sentada observando su margen de imperfección en su rostro y en su cuerpo. Esa chica era perfecta, no había ningún error que la asechara. Su tez era clara como la nieve y tan tenue y suave que cualquiera podría morir en un simple rose con la nítida piel de la rubia. Su cuerpo era una obra maestra esculpida por el más grande y exacto diseñador, su abdomen marcado que era cubierto un vestido delicado de color pastel le hacía relucir su figura aún más, ya que el vestido era ajustado al cuerpo dejando ver las hermosas piernas de la rubia.

"_Brittany tu puedes, otra noche más_" suspiró para salir del camerino con una bata de seda del mismo color que el vestido. La noche estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Brittany te ves angustiada ¿qué pasa?-preguntó Mike un bailarín profesional graduado de Julliart al igual que la rubia. Ambos eran buenos amigos y se conocían desde que eran pequeños.

-Nada Mike, todo está bien.- mintió vilmente pues sabía que eso hacía. Brittany no sabía mentir, era tan estúpida en aquellas situaciones que optaba por el vomito verbal, sin embargo hoy la estaba ocultando, raro en ella.

-No lo está y lo sabes, te estás desconcentrando desde que llegamos a Los Ángeles. ¿Pasa algo?-cuestiono preocupado cruzando sus brazos optando en una posición autoritaria pero suave.

-Sólo estoy nerviosa.-dijo sin más comenzando a mover su mano con ansiedad.

-Ahí hay algo mal. Tú amas bailar ¿Por qué has de estar nerviosa haciendo lo que te gusta hacer?-inquirió buscando la verdad dentro de todo el mundo mágico de Brittany.

-Hay demasiadas personas.- de nuevo mintió descaradamente ocultado su mirada de la del asiático.

-No negaré que estamos por primera vez en la gira internacional y que solo hemos bailado como extras, pero siento que me estas cambiando de tema. Recuerdas el "_Mike quiero ser una gran bailarina, me gustaría que millones de personas me vieran"-_comento haciendo su intento fallido de voz aguda y moviendo sus manos con rapidez haciendo gestos absurdos._-_ Tal vez no sean millones pero, ahí afuera hay aproximadamente unas cien mil.

-Odio que me conozcas.

-Al igual qué odias que coma tus galletas de chocolate, y que en ocasiones pueda burlarme de los patos. Y también me odiaste cuando tomé tus 20 latas de Dr. Pepper de tu nevera en 2 horas.

-Fueron 20 latas, ¿cómo no odiarte?-dejó con molestia al recordar ese triste día.

-Brittany tú no puedes odiar, por más que lo intentes no puedes.-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y sí que lo era. Brittany era una persona de buen corazón, el más grande que cualquiera pudiera tener.

-Como sea.

-Bien, te dejo señora "contradictoria".

-¿Señorita qué?-preguntó pues la rubia no era muy buena con las palabras y al escuchar contradictoria, su mente automáticamente eliminó la palabra, era como una protección de su cerebro..

-Olvídalo Britt, tranquilízate, estas poniéndote ansiosa.

-No es verdad.-encaró tomando la primera posición de ballet e iniciar a inclinarse sobre sus pies, una y otra vez.

-Entonces deja de bailar como una muñeca de ballet…-Expresó altamente molesto.- te dejo. Espero que te relajes, ahí hay muchas personas esperando vernos danzar y sabes que Will, no permite ningún error.

-Está bien.- bufó con malhumor pues era obvio que si su profesor veía que cometían algún error estaba fuera.

Susurró para ver al chico alejarse con su cabeza en alto y cursando palabras con una que otras personas. Mike era más sociable que ella y eso era deplorable. ¿Qué te está pasando Britt? Concéntrate.

-Pierce.- volteo e inmediatamente tenía a una maquillista retocando su rostro con bastante rapidez, tanta que la pobre rubia opto por quedarse quieta observando como la mujer de unos 60años intentaba hacerle una línea curvada en el lagrimal de su ojo.- No llores Pierce.-dijo aplicando más fuerza que logro dañar el ojo de la rubia que movió el ojo impulsivamente mordió sus labios pues aquel movimiento le había dolido.

-Me lastimo el ojo ¿Cómo no...

-Calla.-La callo poniendo un gloss trasparente algo pegajoso en sus labios. Brittany se resigno tratando de no ver a la anciana que dese que llego a L.A. se había convertido en su maquillista al igual que de todos, pero no era una señora amable si no todo lo contrario desquitando su ira con los bailarines de cualquier gira.-Ahora a escenario en 3 minutos, entre más rápido acabe esto más rápido me iré y podre dormir como se merece… estos niños de ahora, en mis épocas si te picaban el ojos debías estar agradecido. -observó como la señora se alejaba de ella por fortuna.

-Creo que te hace falta.-dejó girarse por el olor del dulce que una tierna rubia ofrecía con su mano extendida. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo aquel regaliz de cereza y lo mordió para comenzar a disfrutar del sabor. Amaba la cereza.

-Gracias Quinn. Esa señora no puede ni con su alma ¿no?

-No veo el día que la despidan. Es demasiado buena.-admitió ganándose una mirada asentativa de Brittany. Aunque no había estado mucho tiempo ahí, la señora era buena, a su estilo pero buena.

-Tú también lo eres.

-Puede que ella tenga más experiencia que yo, pero ¿sabes? Tengo mis trucos bajo la manga.- se acerco a Brittany tomándola por su barbilla y con un pincel delgado quito el exceso de brillo de los labios rosas. Y con un movimiento rápido ya tenía en su mano una pequeña brocha con la cual desmaquillo las mejillas de la rubia tornándolas de un tono casi rojo dándole a su piel un rubor artificial que se adaptaba perfecto a la rubia.

-¿Mejor?-preguntó viendo el rostro más relajado de la holandesa.

-Sí, sentía como si tuviera una máscara de engrudo en la cara.

-No es para tanto.

-Sí, lo es. Tú nunca viste a tu tía llegar a la boda de tus padres con miles y miles de kilos de maquillaje untados en el rostro, además de llevar un vestido horroroso y las marcas de traje de bañe en su cuerpo se notaban en su piel arrugada.-se estremeció al ver en su mente esa imagen, ese día juro por su vida hacer ejercicio diariamente para no quedar como la pobre de su tía. Y eso era raro en una niña que solo tenía 6 años.

-Tú no fuiste a la boda de tus padres.

-Lose, pero las fotografías quedan de recuerdo, y ese es una gran imagen difícil de quitar, ni Lord Tubbington pudo dormir en días. Fue horroroso.-suspiro con nostalgia y asco. Asco por su tía y nostalgia por no tener con ella a su preciada mascota, aquel gato gordinflón, casi tanto como su tía Jamie, solo que había varias diferencias, Lord tubbington tenía un suave pelaje y su tía no. Pobre de esa humana.

-Un minuto señorita Pierce.-anuncio un muchacho con una carpeta y varios papeles en la mano.

-Quinn será mejor que me valla antes de que Will me asesine y terminemos en algo parecido como en el fantasma de la opera.

-Suerte Britt.

-La necesitaré.-suspiro para caminar por el pasillo que cada vez se le hacía más corto, deseaba nunca llegar al final.

Llegó al lado de Mike que la miraba alegre con una sonrisa en el rostro, inconscientemente tomo su mano con nerviosismo. _"Brittany, por favor, eres profesional"_

Relajo su cuerpo sintiéndolo tenso dando un respiro más fuerte de lo que ella deseó, ya que algunos de sus compañeros voltearon a verla extrañados, ella solo los ignoró.

En cuanto la música se hizo presente sabía que no podía inventarse algo mas como los días anteriores, no podía ni debía decir que le dolía el estomago o estaba sensible en sus días, o que le dolía la cabeza. Ella era una bailarina profesional y debía actuar como tal.

Salió al escenario ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo siguiendo el ritmo tenue de la música fluir libremente de su cuerpo, como ella solía hacerlo, suave, tranquila, como una hierva danzando a causa del travieso aire. Poco a poco al ir infundiéndose en el baile, todo desapareció. Solo era ella en el escenario moviéndose con fluidez bañándose con las luces de diferentes luminosidades que recorrían todo su cuerpo con sensualidad dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta debido a su baile un tanto provocativo con aquel que simulaba ser uno de los bailarines principales.

Pero no todo dura para siempre, si no la vida no tendría emociones ni tristezas. Su concentración se vino abajo cuando por reflejos giro su vista al público y sintió como unos ojos tan negros como la noche la observaban con tanto detenimiento y atención atrayendo todo de ella, dejándola desnuda frente a todos, dejándola indefensa.

Sintió como unas manos fuertes la tomaban de la cintura tocando parte de su abdomen hasta subir a su pecho, pero Brittany no era capaz de quitar su vista de aquella persona que la miraba entre tanta audiencia, no podía y se odiaba por eso. Y ahí fue cuando Brittany odio a alguien, a ella misma por no querer dejar que aquella conexión desapareciera.

-Muévete.- índico el bailarín entre dientes bastante malhumorado pues la rubia no hacía nada. Brittany reacciono casi de golpe y se lanzo a los brazos que la sostenían.

Santana que por su parte no dejaba de observar a la rubia danzar, había comenzado a inquietarse desde el primer día que la vio, aquel hermoso cuerpo y llamativa aura no podían pasar desapercibidos para nadie, esto la humilde opinión de la pelinegra.

¿Cómo empezó todo esto?

Gracias a Rachel Berry, su amiga… nunca comprendió como ella y Berry como la apodaba, pudiesen soportarse una a la otra por más de 5 minutos, al menos así fue cuando estaban The South East High una de las mejores escuela en los Ángeles, por así decirlo para niños ricos y mimados, aunque Santana no era rica sus padres tenían un muy buen nivel económico pues ambos eran doctores. Pero ahora ya habían madurado, ambas tenían 25 años, se suponía que eran personas grandes, que debían de dejar de vivir del sustento de sus padres, que debían convivir en un ambiente grato para la sociedad. Y eso hacía.

Santana después de graduarse y poder salir de la universidad de california como abogada con honores, decidió quedarse a vivir en los Ángeles, era un buen lugar para comenzar una vida como toda una adulta. Con el paso del tiempo, aproximadamente dos años logro lo que muchos creían imposible, formo un _Buffete_ de abogados principiantes que con el paso del tiempo y dirigidos bajo una buena compañía, resultaron ser uno de los mejores del país, trayendo ganancias monetarias muy benefactoras para la latina y a ellos mismos.

De ese modo se volvió a topar con su peor pesadilla, Rachel Berry. Creyó haberse deshecho de ella cuando dijo que se iba a NYADA a estudiar, Santana celebro con una fiesta que duro 3 días por qué Rachel se iba de su vida, fue tan glorioso ese momento que incluso ella quería comprarle los boletos de avión con tal de asegurarse que se fuera, pero cambiemos de tema. Rachel Berry después de graduarse de NYADA consiguió un pequeño trabajo en una obra que apenas comenzaba a formarse y los seguidos meses al estreno, fue todo un espectáculo, hablaban de la actriz de Brotway más joven que alguna vez se pudo haber deleitado. Sin duda Berry tenía talento tanto para cantar, bailar y actuar, el drama lo traía en las venas. El punto fue que cuando termino la obra y se hizo famosa fue demandada por incumplimiento del contrato pues ella había acordado trabajar con ellos por 14 meses, y solo estuvo 1 año mientras aceptó varios proyectos que iban a comenzar a sacarla a flote.

Después de la demanda, el representante de Rachel, Kurt, un chico escuálido pero con mucha ambición, localizo a Santana y casi la obligo a meterse en el problema legal en el que se encontraba involucrada la diva. Con mucha suerte la abogada López gano el caso con una victoria digna de ella. Pero lo que más marco a Santana fue volver a tener a Rachel en su vida.

Llevaban más de 1 año juntas compartiendo un lujoso chalet en Beverly Hills con vista al mar. Puesto que Rachel acepto estar en una serie como personaje secundario y con Santana trabajando, ambas formaban una fortuna con sus salarios capases de costearse muchas cosas, entre ellas eran, el lugar donde vivían, autos, joyas, ropa, etc.

Y ahí estaba el problema. Desde que Rachel llegó de nuevo a su vida, le dijo que siempre había querido ir a ver un espectáculo de baile, cosa que a Santana no le extraño porque la diva manejaba su vida y la de ella a su máximo antojo y lo extraño era que la latina cedía, no completamente saltando de alegría, pero lo hacía. Y fue simple, llego una noche a casa y encontró a Rachel con dos entradas para un Tour de bailarines que llegaba a los Ángeles. Recordó como Berry le imploro que fueran y termino convenciéndola diciendo que esas entradas le habían costado mas de dos mil dólares cada una, que no quería ir sola. De la nada empezó a hablar como una loca tanto que portal de callarla pues su cabeza ardía le dijo que si, como siempre.

Ahora agradecía a la morena miles de veces en el día. Desde que empezó el espectáculo su vista fue captada por una rubia y espectacular bailarina, la cautivó su forma de moverse además del sexy cuerpo que tenía, aquella mujer eran única en lo que hacía, era sensual y dulce a la vez. Era una mezcla agridulce tan fatal que terminaba matando a Santana cada vez que la veía. Y así había sido, desde hace 2 semanas, desde la primera vez que fue, había ido diario para observar a la rubia. Puede ser que eso se considere un tanto acosador pero era la manera de Santana de demostrar interés en las personas ¿y cómo no hacerlo con esa rubia?

¿Era una obsesión que tenía con la bailarina? ¿Era deseo? ¿Amor? ¿Pasión?

Decidió optar por la tercera opción, ella era hispana y por supuesto tenía sangre latina por sus venas. Los latinos son muy pasionales, tal vez esa fuera la razón de estar ahí. La razón de verla cada noche seguía presente y esa sensación de nerviosismo y pretensión no desaparecía a menos que pudiera observarla tranquilamente desde su lugar. Puro deseo sexual.

Pensó que esa era la una respuesta a sus preguntas, puesto que la pelinegra era demasiado activa en el ámbito sexual y cuando se desidia por alguien, no había alma en la tierra que pudiera detenerla, era como si tuviese un empeño con la persona que observará, no era un flechazo si no simple deseo. Fuera quien fuera. Sin embargo había algo más, algo más que deseaba y que esa noche estaba tan segura que lo iba a conseguir, esa rubia sería suya, suya y de nadie más.


	2. Chapter 2 Estúpida mentira

**Hola chicas y chicos ¿Cómo están? Supondremos que muy bien.**

**Me alegro infinitamente la tarde cuando vi los comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos. ¡Wow! Muchas gracias por cada uno de ellos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

**Hasta ahora no tenía idea de cómo continuarla, muchas veces escribo por impulso y esta no es una novedad. Bien, puede estar un poco corto, pero el contexto es lo que cuenta, creo.**

**Nos vemos pronto, (quise actualizar porque en estos días desapareceré por aquí, porque me iré de vacaciones lml') y quise dejar listo el capitulo, para cuando regrese y mi mente este fresca, escribir uno más largo.**

**Hasta luego, nos leemos.**

**Saludos y mucho LOVE(=**

**PD:**Cuídense mucho si salen estos días, hay mucha gente que solo sale a divertirse (como todos) pero logra ocasionar accidentes y luego cobran vidas de personas:s … cuídense.

* * *

><p>-Dime que está pasando en este mismo instante.-dijeron con rudeza a espaldas de la rubia que se encontraba con su cabeza sumisa en sus pensamientos.<p>

-No lo sé Will.- contestó sin más, buscando dentro de sus pensamientos la respuesta a la pregunta del millón _¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

-Oh, claro que lo sabes y dímelo ahora, te lo estoy exigiendo.-obligó acercándose a ella por la espalda y tomándola del brazo para que volteara a verlo. Brittany no era tonta, obedeció pero prosiguió sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Tenía vergüenza.

-No sé qué me pasa. -dijo con voz apenada mirando el suelo. ¿Qué tenia de especial el maldito suelo? Prensaba la rubia aun con su visión en la superficie mirándose sus pies y los de Will.

-Esa no es una escusa Brittany.-regañó e hizo más fuerza en su agarre esperando que la rubia retomara otra nueva postura, esto lo estaba cansando.

-Lose, pero…

-No hay pero que valga.-cortó duramente imponiendo su postura ante la ahora frágil bailarina que no podía pasar nada por su garganta un tanto asustada.- ¿Sabes lo que se siente luchar por estar aquí? ¿Te has dado cuenta del sacrificio que hacemos para ensayar y mostrar el arte de lo que es el baile a la gente? Tú sabes lo que has superado y dejado por estar aquí.- Lo que decía su instructor y director, era una completa verdad que estaba siendo restregada en su cara. Ella lucho por salir de la asquerosa Lima y cuando por fin lo logró dio lo mejor de ella siendo aceptada en una de las mejores escuelas de danza contemporánea, pero para llegar ahí había estado desde la categoría más baja, hasta ahora que se había realizado-. Dime, ¿Desde cuando te asusta salir al público y bailar ante ellos? Nunca Rubia, nunca lo has hecho.

-Will, perdón.-dijo Brittany avergonzada puesto que sus fallos no tenían remedio.

-Brittany, eres una de las mejores bailarinas del set y lo sabes… una de las mejores, pero me estas demostrando lo contrario. Has estado fallando por dos semanas. Tal vez ellos piensen que no, porque tienes reflejos y muchas veces reaccionas y compones la coreografía, sin embargo eso nos pone en riesgo de un grave error. –espetó con dureza soltando a la rubia que lo miraba con su rostro contraído y los ojos un poco llorosos.

-¿Ya no estaré en el Show?-pronuncio con miedo moviendo sus brazos con nerviosismo al igual que su cuerpo. El castaño miró a su mejor bailarina, lo admitía Brittany era la mejor, sin embargo no podía permitirle eso a ella ni a nadie. Su cara de dureza se suavizó un poco y suspiro varias veces.

-Solo te daré un día. Si mañana veo que volviste a hacerlo, estas fuera.-pudo notar como la ojiazul sonreía un tanto decepcionada y agradecida.- Lo siento, no sabes cómo me pesa hacerlo, pero no puedo permitir errores y tú más que yo lo sabes.- sin decir más salió de la oficina del director y con paso rápido, mas rápido de lo que ella deseaba llego a su camerino.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró sin más produciendo un ruido sordo al estrellarla. Camino con rapidez hasta sentarse en su silla giratoria quedando de frente con el espejo viéndose como sus ojos azules estaban completamente rojos conteniendo las ganas de llorar de rabia.

-Demonios-Exclamó golpeando la repisa donde se encontraban unas hojas regadas que decidió no darles importancia.

-Alguien está bastante temperamental.- acto seguido Brittany volteo quedando de frente con su mayor problema. Sin saberlo abrió sus ojos al máximo sin decir nada, solo observaba a la latina absorta del todo. Podría acabarse el mundo y la holandesa no cambiaría su mirada por nada.- ¿No hablas?-preguntó con un poco de sorna en su tono de voz.

-¿Eres un Ninja?-cuestiono un tanto sorprendida por encontrarla ahí con un vestido negro ceñido a su esbelto cuerpo no dejando mucho a la imaginación de las personas. Estaba realmente hermosa.

-¿Ninja? ¿Por el vestido?- la morena señalo hacía su vestido a lo cual la rubia negó.

-Además del vestido ¿Cómo rayos entraste aquí?-cuestionó cruzándose de brazos optando una postura firme, puesto que cada vez que los ojos obscuros de la mujer se cruzaban con los de ella sus nervios se exponían a flor de piel.

-Pedí el pase y me lo dieron, me dijeron que esperara hasta que llegaras, pero nunca lo hiciste así que decidí pasar.-comentó con su melodiosa voz acercándose más a Brittany.

-¿Y esconderte en el camerino para asustarme?-inquirió un tanto infantil para luego preguntarse _¿Por qué querría asustarla una preciosa chica? _El mundo es demasiado raro, para que dar más razones para serlo.

-En mi lista no está asustarte, pero bueno es un logro más.-Santana arqueo la ceja expandiendo aun más su sonrisa posicionándose de la misma forma que la holandesa.

-No me asustaste, solo lo decía.- decidió quitarle importancia al asusto dando un paso hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de la pelinegra. Sus manos estaban sudando y no era una buena señal.

-Nada se dice en vano.

-Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono de nuevo escapando de la mirada de la chica desconocida.

-Quería pasar a saludarte.- dijo sin más sentándose en la rápida cruzándose de piernas o más bien luciéndolas ante Brittany que por ningún momento volteo la vista. No quería caer.

-No me conoces.

-Y no sé cómo has podido vivir con ello toda tu vida.

-Lo he hecho muy bien, créeme que lo he disfrutado mucho, hasta ahora.-pronuncio tratando de buscar un lugar para esconderse. Ella estaba infundiendo miedo en ella o ¿podría ser otra cosa?

-Creo que no te agrado.

-Te odio.- dijo la rubia sin más por fin observándola mejor. Fue la primera vez que la rubia unió su mirada con la de la latina. La primera vez que esos ojos no la hicieron sentir nerviosa… bueno, de alguna forma siempre lograban ponerla nerviosa, pero de los nervios buenos.

-Odiarme, ni siquiera me conoces.

-Te odio.-de nuevo agregó recordando que por esos ojos tan agregó como la noche misma estaba metida en un gran lio que la podría hacer desaparecer del mundo de la danza.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó un tanto curiosa posicionando sus manos sobre sus rodillas moviendo los labios de forma singular.

-Por tu culpa están a punto de despedirme.

-¿Dime que tengo que ver yo en tu carrera bailarina? Porque me estoy perdiendo.- habló de forma confundida poniendo sus pies en el suelo y caminando a paso lento hacía Brittany.

-Tus malditos ojos.- Espetó con ira que a la latina le pareció adorable. Nunca habían hecho un comentario tan desbastador y confortador al mismo tiempo.

-Si quieres me los quito y se acabo el problema.-dejó con gracia.

-No me mires.-dijo con molestia estando a un metro de Santana. La rubia estaba por meterse en problemas.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin entender nada.

-No me mires-habló de nuevo la rubia repitiendo sus palabras.- No de ese modo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?-preguntó con sensualidad acercándose al cuerpo de la rubia tomando su cintura entre sus manos atrayéndola hacía ella, intentando seguir con la conexión con aquel azul celeste. Podría perderse en el mundo que era aquella bailarina. Un muy buen mundo.

-¿Por qué vienes todas las noches a ver el show?-preguntó con interés viéndose a sí misma en las pupilas de Santana que no dejaba de observar los apetitosos labios de Brittany.

-No vengo a ver el show, eso es lo que menos me importa-susurró a centímetros de los labios de la rubia-… vengo a verte a ti.-comentó con aire tentador dejando caer todo su aliento sobre el rostro de la holandesa que atinó a dejar que sus pulmones se llenaran de aquel adorable aroma. Cereza.

-No vengas más.-suplicó cerrando sus ojos con pesar.

-¿Por qué?-Santana soplo de nuevo sobre su rostro.

-No hagas eso, aléjate de mí. -suplico de nuevo, deseando que su tortura terminara, de verdad estaba disfrutando esto.

-Te pongo nerviosa.- por fin Santana dio con su conclusión, ella la ponía nerviosa, por eso lograba distraerla- Te pongo nerviosa.

-Tu mirada es demasiado… penetrante.-musitó abriendo sus ojos encontrándose con la pupila totalmente dilatada de Santana que apenas podía distinguirse.

-Imagínate si hago otras cosas con tu cuerpo, ¿que reacción espero tener de ti?-acerco sus labios al cuello de la rubia dejando pequeños besos húmedos que hicieron estremecer inmediatamente a Brittany.

-No lo hagas.- rogó echando su cabeza hacia atrás dándole más espacio para que pudiera degustar. _"vaya ironía"_

-¿No me digas que eres virgen?-soplo a su odio mientras su mano no para de tocar el cuerpo de la holandesa sobre la ropa.- Alguien tan excitante como tú no podría serlo.

-No lo soy, pero...

-Solo disfruta.- susurró con lujuria en su voz y en su mirada aunque la ojiazul no pudiese verla. Con lentitud bajó el cierre del vestido de la rubia comenzando a ver las tonalidades pálidas de la espalda de la chica conjunto algunos lunares que adornaban la zona.

-No.

-Escucha. Sabes que tengo la soluciona tu problema.- sus manos ahora ano tenían control sobre el cuerpo de la holandesa, la recorrían sin ningún pudor. Y era totalmente obvio que la rubia correspondía a cada caricia.- Es obvio que están a punto de correrte y dejarte sin un lugar. ¿Desde cuándo no tienes sexo?

-Aahh- emitió un pequeño gemino al sentir la mano de la morena explorando el interior de su muslo- ¿6 meses?-contestó esperando que la latina continuara.

-Cierra tus ojos y déjate llevar. Haré que tengas el mejor orgasmo de tu vida preciosura.

-¿Qué ganas con esto?

-Sexo. Es mi mayor premio.

Después de esto ya no hubo más palabras, aquellas palabras quedaron incompletas se convirtieron gemidos, cada vez más sonoros dentro de aquella pequeña habitación. Sus manos viajaron por sus cuerpos, no hubo lugar donde ninguna de las dos no tocara. Era mágico el momento y la rubia no podía creer eso. No podría creer que estaba teniendo sexo con una mujer, el mejor sexo de toda su vida.

Santana aumentaba el ritmo de su mano besando con intensidad el cuello de Brittany haciéndola gemir de placer mientras la rubia mordía sus labios y se tomaba con más fuerza de los hombros de la latina. Sus venas se exaltaban de su cuello donde Santana seguía con su labor de dejarle una gran marca que poco a poco cobraba vida.

Por su parte Brittany estaba teniendo una de las experiencias más existentes de toda su vida. Sentir esos labios carnosos recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, mordiéndola, besándola, chupándola le producían más placer del que ella hubiera imaginado posible.

Su cuerpo se tenso y un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios confirmando que su gran orgasmo había atacado con poder. Temblaba entre los brazos de la latina que la sostenían con fuerza y se perdió en el mar de sensaciones que le estaba produciendo aquella mujer.

* * *

><p>-Brittany despierta.<p>

-¿Qué?-abrió sus ojos de golpe sintiéndose mareada al principio y después acostumbro su visión. Miro alrededor de su camerino, todo estaba intacto, todo listo en su lugar pero faltaba algo… su chica.

-Es hora del espectáculo y tu dormida, ¿qué pasa por tu mente niña?-preguntó Mike sonriéndole dulcemente tomando un mechón de cabello de la rubia acomodándolo detrás de su oreja.

-¿Que debería pasar? ¿Y Santana?-de nuevo preguntó alterada al no ver nada. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? Había sido demasiado real para ser un sueño.

-¿Santana? ¿Quién es ella?-cuestiono confundido ante las preguntas de la rubia, pero lo dejó de pasar pues sabía cómo era Brittany.

- Ella entro a mi camerino anoche y…-cayó en cuenta de sus palabras y todos sus recuerdos o parte de ellos afloraron en su mente. Se había acostado con ella.

-Brittany ¿estás bien? Anoche no estuviste aquí, dijiste que te sentías mal y te doy la razón, te vez mal.

-Pero Will, me dijo que iba a despedirme si no bailaba bien.- insistió poniéndose de pie para salir por la puerta dejando a Mike atrás.

-No lo ha hecho, pero estoy seguro que está por hacerlo. Será mejor que por tu bien te concentres.-tomó sus hombros y dejó un tierno beso en su frente.

-Lo haré.- dijo tomando aire para dirigirse al escenario.

-Pierce un minuto, corre.-comentaron en su caminar, a lo que la rubia adelanto más su paso.

Llego el momento de la verdad, salió al escenario esta vez no huyendo de la mirada de la pelinegra, sino esta vez buscándola. No lo logró puesto que el público estaba en penumbras y solo estaba iluminado el escenario.

Continúo su rutina como debía de ser, esta vez sin equivocarse, pero se sentía vacía. Bailaba como un títere, sus pasos eran coordinados por el otro bailarín. Era una vela sin rumbo. Dejó pasar un tiempo y de nuevo los recuerdos llovieron a su mente como una tarde de verano. Todos y cada uno de los momentos que soñó, los vio con tanta claridad en su mente que en realidad todo parecía una estúpida mentira.

Volteo al escenario inconscientemente, como siempre lo hacía y pudo ver a aquellos ojos que ahora la llenaban, la completaban. Comenzó a moverse con más fluidez memorizando y sintiendo que las manos del bailarín eran las manos de la latina que recorrían su cuerpo sin pudor alguno, que llagaban a sus partes más intimas, que tocaban hasta su alma. Los besos se hicieron presentes hipnotizándola, dejando a su cuerpo reaccionar con los recuerdos y caricias sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Santana. Ambas miradas estaban ancladas, una enganchada en la otra. Era una conexión única la que mantenían de nuevo.

El público no podía de dejar de observar a aquella rubia bailando y expresando por cada poro de su piel que se estaba entregando al escenario. Parecía una muñeca entre las manos de aquel estúpido que no se merecía su ingrata presencia ante la princesa rubia. Will miraba atento y sonriendo con orgullo la escena, sin duda Brittany era la mejor, él y el público ahora lo sabían, pero lo que no sabían era que la holandesa no estaba bailando solamente, estaba haciendo el amor con su más grande pasión. O su segunda gran pasión, ya que había encontrado otra. _Santana._


	3. Chapter 3 Dominada por el deseo

**Hola, creo que tarde un poco en actualizar, pero aquí traigo mi recompensa.**

**Antes que nada me gustaría agradecerles todo lo que comentan, leo cada uno de sus comentarios y créanme que me resulta realmente satisfactorio que comprendan lo que intento con cada capítulo que escribo(=**

**Mis mini-vacaciones estuvieron de lo mejor, no he dormido nada porque le siguieron con "Party" llegando a mi casa, ¿pero qué importa?**

**Por último, creo que este es el ultimo capitulo que escribiré, puesto que aquí se acaba la historia, pero tengo pensado un epilogo o algo así, de todos modos verán apareciendo uno o dos capítulos más…**

**Sin más, disfrútenlo y hasta luego, nos leemos.**

**PD: Felices Cuaspas (=**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<strong>Jamás había sido besada por una mujer, por fuerza, a fondo, completamente, como un hombre (…) Tuve esa revelación al igual que se penetra en una sala misteriosa, cuando me arrastró allí donde imaginaba no poder soportar más el dolor y lego más lejos aun, allí donde no había dolor en absoluto**"**_** ... _Kate Millet._**

El sonido de los aplausos taladraba su mente, aun era inminente el recuerdo de hace varios minutos. Era realmente sonrisa de preocupación no había desaparecido del rostro de la rubia, una sonrisa de preocupación que al terminar el show fue convertida en una mueca de incredulidad. No lo podía creer, lo había hecho.

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar por parte de sus compañeros de elenco y sobre todo también de algunos aspirantes, maquillista y de su director.

Todo el espectáculo, 75 minutos, 4500 segundos, se convirtieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no había explicación, no había nada que corroborar. Solo recordaba ese par de ojos negros observándola con admiración y deseo mientras ella continuaba bailando para ella. Solo para la morena.

Flashazos borrosos llegaban a su mente, no percibía los saludos, las sonrisas, los aplausos, las miradas. Solo escuchaba un vacio inminente dentro de su mente que no lograba llenarse con nada.

El pasillo a su camerino fue lento, aun aturdida camino un tanto preocupada por las adulaciones y unas tantas miradas llenas de celos hacía ella. Fue bastante incomodo sentir odio hacia su persona, pero el mundo nunca está lleno de gente apacible y siempre habrá alguien que te desgracie tu triunfo.

Había triunfado gloriosamente, ahora nadie podría comprarla, en estos momentos podía volver tranquila a su pueblo para gritarles a todos en sus patéticos rostros que logró ser alguien. Las ovaciones realzaban su ego, pero eso es algo imposible de detener, puesto ¿qué haría una persona triunfadora sin motivos o gloria? Simplemente se convertiría en un hipócrita.

"_No sé lo que hiciste, ni como lograste hacerlo… Te suplico que bailes con así cada noche y al final de la gira tendrás a más de 10 directores o contratos en tu desayuno."- _esas fueron las palabras precisas de Will que la dejaron con un gran entusiasmo y extrañeza.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía de hacer algo que ni siquiera sabía? ¿O a caso lo sabía? ¿Qué hiso para bailar así?

Eran las preguntas que no tenían respuesta y trataba de encontrarlas desde hace media hora. Claro, tenía algunas respuestas algo lógicas, hasta unas tantas tontas, pero ninguna llegaba a conversarla. Ni una sola.

Suspiro con frustración y dejo caer su cabeza en la repisa haciendo un sonido sordo en la mesa. Segundos después se retracto de haberlo hecho puesto que unas ligeras pulsaciones comenzaban a tomar lugar en su frente.

-Esto es demasiado para mí.-susurró levantándose y girándose para tomar su abrigo color kaki. En california podía sentirse el calor, pero por las noches de invierno el frio era un tanto húmedo y ahora no podía darse el lujo de faltar. Debía seguir sus ambiciones y sueños y llegar más lejos de lo que ella había pensado.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensañamiento, volteo confundida a ver la puerta, pero antes de concentrar su completa atención en la puerta recordó su sueño. Sonrió con ligereza y mordió su labio inferior sonrojándose un poco debido a las sensaciones que aquella mujer tenía sobre ella. Sin duda el mejor sueño de toda su vida.

Sujetó el pomo de la puerta y por un segundo pensó que podía ser la morocha de sus sueños. Eso era un tanto estúpido hasta para ella, pero no decidió quitar sus esperanzas y decidida giro su mano y abrió por completo la puerta.

-Hola- dijo una voz de intento sensual acercándose a ella tomándola por la cintura y besándola sin imprevisto. La mente de la rubia colisiono por completo y se dejó besar por la persona que cavaba de entrar.- Hermosa ¿no estás feliz de verme?- preguntó al ver la expresión de molestia en el rostro de la bailarina.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me tomen desprevenida, casi me aplastas Taylor.-exclamó apartándose unos centímetros de él notablemente enfadada. ¿Acaso le causaba molestia que el chico no fuera su morocha?

-Disculpa…-comentó tomando su distancia aun sin soltar a la rubia.

-¿Qué haces aquí Taylor? Creí que estabas en Ohio.- preguntó esperando alguna respuesta del castaño. Taylor sonrió con arrogancia y besó su mejilla.

-Parece que te molesta mi presencia-dijo con burla pero el chico dejó pasarlo.-… y no eres la única que ha logrado algo fuera de lima.

-No me molesta.-mintió puesto que la presencia de él se estaba haciendo cada vez más irritante.- solo que me sorprender verte aquí, tenía tiempo sin…

-Si lo sé.-interrumpió sonriendo.- Pero ahora soy una persona estable, tengo trabajo, gano bien y decidí venir a visitarte.-pronuncio como tomo macho, buscando estabilidad para hacer de una relación algo mejor. Pero ¿qué pasaba con todo ese tiempo? Habían sido 7 meses desde que no veía a la rubia, y la última vez que estuvo con ella, no la dejó hablar y su objetivo principal fue tenerla en su cama.

-Que bien.- ironizó volteando sus ojos.

-Brittany, estuviste genial en el escenario.-cambio de tema rápidamente para comenzar su próxima jugada, su fachada de niño bueno, de ojos verdes no le dejaba más que eso.

-¿Viste la función?-Esta vez, la rubia se sorprendió. A Taylor nunca le gusto verla bailar, no es otro lugar que no fuera su cama, claro. Pero en realidad le asombro en una enorme cantidad.

-Obviamente la iba a ver pequeña rubia-Fingió emoción, pues sabía que Brittany cedía fácilmente cuando la alagaba.- ¿Creerías que me perdería tu debut como bailarina? Ni loco, por algo soy tu novio… además, parecía que bailabas para mí, me pareció extraño que no me observarás, si al parecer tus ojos no se despegaban de los míos.

-Pensé que no eras tú.- Le era totalmente indiferente si él había estado sentado viéndola, pero ahora que le decía esto, el único lugar que observó durante su espectáculo fue la de la pelinegra. ¿Acaso no noto la mirada de su novio?

-Claro que lo era. Y ¿sabes? Tenía de envidia del sujeto que bailaba contigo, daba la impresión que tenías sexo con él… pero las impresiones no son la realidad ¿verdad?-comentó pasándose su lengua por sus delgados labios acorralando a la holandesa en la repisa.- Y tú eres mi novia y hemos pasado muchos meses sin vernos.-comentó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para poder besar sus labios, tomándola de la cintura fuertemente.

-Taylor.-regañó totalmente incomoda por la situación, ella estaba atrapada y no tenía ninguna salida aparente.

-Yo se que quieres rubiecita.-murito lamiendo el cuello de Brittany que solo se pudo quejar ante su acción, cosa que para el chico fue interpretado como un gemido.

-No…

-Me éxito tanto ver cómo te movías, imagínate en esa posición tu y yo.-lo único que podía provocarle esas imágenes eran nauseas, ¿Cómo pudo estar con él?- en mi cama.

-Quítate de encima.-mascullo tratando de levantarse, pero Taylor era sin duda más fuerte que ella.

-¿Quieres hacerte la difícil?-pregunto ronroneando comenzando a quitar el abrigo de la rubia.- Perfecto.- comentó al sentí una de las manos de Bryttany golpear su abdomen para alejarlo.- Ya hemos jugado a esto.

-No quiero Taylor.- El castaño no escucho, siguió con su afán de besarla sin pudor alguno, sin nadie que lo detuviese. Fue tan difícil el momento que donde la holandesa se encontraba con los ojos cerrados en una posición fetal sintiendo como las manos del hombre se movían con facilidad sobre su esbelto cuerpo. No pudo evitar que su mente la traicionara y arrojara como si fuera basura, las imágenes de ella y la latina teniendo sexo en esa misma posición.

Como si todo fuera magia, relajo su cuerpo y dejó que aquella desconocida persona tocara su alma, su ser con sus manos, pero la gracia le duro poco, cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con una cabellara castaña.- Lárgate de aquí o llamo a seguridad, en este momento.- recobro su mente y pateo a Taylor en sus costillas cosa que provoco dolor en él.

-Está bien… disculpa, no sé cuando quieres que lo hagamos.-dijo entrecortadamente tocando su abdomen, la rubia golpeaba fuerte.

-No quiero que lo hagamos, ese es el punto.-comentó ya bastante exasperada tomando de nuevo su abrigo y colocándoselo por sus hombros.

-Pensé que querías.

-Como siempre, en lo único que piensas es en sexo, ahora por favor lárgate de aquí.-dijo con voz autoritaria cruzándose de brazos esperando que el chico saliera, pero no lo hiso, ese fue el punto que ya no resistió.

-No me iré.-fijo su mirada en el azul celeste.

-Entonces me voy yo, buenas noches.- salió del camerino hecha una furia. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida?

Ella era Brittany, la estúpida Rubia que no sabía nada, que todos le brindaban su ayuda por compadecerla. Sin embargo los pensamientos de la holandesa llegaban más allá de todo eso, ella era más que eso.

Sin rumbo fijo y con cautela se dirigió al escenario, el único lugar donde se podía sentir tranquila. Al estar en medio de donde hace varias horas había dado toda su alma y pación, sonrió con profesionalismo y orgullo. Ella había hecho que miles de personas levantaran su obseso trasero de la silla y le aplaudieran durante 5 minutos seguidos.

Dejó su abrigo en el suelo al igual que su bolso y se dispuso a retomar su lugar nuevamente. Tomo su cabello y quito la delgada liga que lo sostenía en una coleta, para dar paso a su rubio cabello cayendo por sus hombros acomodándose perfectamente sobre su frente. Relajó su cuerpo y seguido empezó su rutina de baile.

Dicen que el ensayo hace a la perfección, pues eso era lo que hiso por años para poder mejorar. Cada noche se miraba a un cuadro de espejos en el auditorio en Julliard y perfeccionaba sus movimientos, sus expresiones, su fluir.

La música imaginaria en su cabeza la inundaba mientras bailaba con una sonrisa en sus labios haciendo perfecta combinación con el aire que ahora era su compañero, se sentía libre, tranquila, relajada. Sus movimientos eran acompañados por varios saltitos que apenas despegaban sus pies del piso de madera. Un último salto y su tranquilidad se esfumo.

Ya no sentía al aire abrasándola si no unos brazos delgados sosteniéndola de la cintura. Se tensó y abrió sus ojos, pero sin voltear tomó las manos que la abrasaban pasándola por sus costillas lentamente. Bajo las suyas para seguir bailando al contorno del silencio.

Santana respiraba entrecortadamente, desde que entro al auditorio cuando nadie se encontraba y ver bailar a aquella bailarina que tanto deseaba, comenzó a hacerlo. Nadie podía ser tan perfecto como ella, absolutamente nadie.

A Brittany le tomo unos minutos comprender que estaba haciendo, y lo que ella hacia le estaba gustando, era realmente excitante. Poco a poco volvió a tomar sus manos entre las de ella subiéndolas con lentitud hasta la altura de sus pechos dejando reposar sus manos, para sentir como el aroma de cereza de la latina golpeándola en su oído. Ese delicioso aroma, ese aroma.

Las manos de Santana eran como fuego marcando la piel de la rubia, marcando su territorio que sabía que desde ahora solo sería de ella y de nadie más. Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias acerco sus labios a la nuca de la ojiazul exhalando con más fuerza mientras la bailarina, no parecía detener su baile.

Cuando los labios de la morena besaron la piel descubierta de Brittany inmediatamente inicio un frenesí sobre ella. No podía parar.

Lo que comenzó con roces de sus labios en su cuello, siguieron aun más de lo que la ropa pudiera permitir, los pasionales besos no se hicieron esperar, las caricias un tanto agresivas pero necesitadas, rasguños sobre la piel de ambas que marcaba la presencia de una nueva unión. La ropa estorbó desde un principio, sin embargo ellas quisieron que el momento durara, que la eternidad las envolviera, que se congelara el tiempo para solo estar ellas dos. Una en brazos de la otra.

Y ahí la mente de Brittany hizo una especia de Cliché ¿Por qué dejaba tocarse? ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndose jodidamente bien entre las manos de la morena? ¿Qué pasaba con Taylor?

La rubia se quedo paralizada y con un movimiento extraño se separo de los labios hambrientos que la tenían apresada. ¿Qué haría con Taylor? Él era su novio ¿Le estaba siendo infiel? La respuesta era sencilla. Absolutamente sí le estaba siendo infiel, incluso le fue infiel desde aquel momento que quedó atrapada en los ojos negros de Santana, pero no podía culparse a ella misma ¿o sí? ¿Acaso podía culparse por caer presa en una persona?

-No quieres ¿verdad?-preguntó la latina reincorporándose poco a poco quedando a la altura de la bailarina que no salía de su pequeño transe.

-Sí quiero.- pronunció con tranquilidad y sin importancia, pero su rostro parecía estar concentrada en otra cosa.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?- cuestionó tomando entre sus manos la barbilla de la rubia obligándola a ver su rostro.

-Que sí quiero, es el problema.-Santana rio ante su respuesta, era lógico que dudara. Mas que obvio, estaba a punto de acostarse con una total extraña que estaba obsesionada con ella, era una completa locura.- ¿te digo algo?

-Dime cariño.-pronuncio con dulzura acariciando su cintura, cosa que alerto a Brittany, que con lentitud quito las manos de ella dejando extrañaba a la morena.

-No me importa.- Acto seguido enderezo su cuerpo para sacar su molesta blusa de tirantes, para abalanzarse a los dulces labios de santana.

No les importo que estuvieran en un escenario donde alguien podía observarlas como vinieron al mundo, no les importaron las consecuencias que después acarrearían, no les importo nada, absolutamente nada. En el momento que sus labios tocaron su cuerpo dejo de tomarle importancia al mundo y la única cosa que era de su agrado era ella. Solo ella.

De una forma u otra, no podía juzgarse a ella misma por ser infiel, porque eran sus impulsos sexuales los que gobernaban su cuerpo y no los iba dejar escapar por ningún motivo. No mientras se sintiera tan jodidamente amena.


	4. Chapter 4 Without You

**Hola. ¿Yo? Si volví después de invernar un poco, pero aquí me tienen.**

**Sigo sin creer la cantidad de Comentarios, alertas y favoritos, sin duda eso es una de las cosas que me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Pero dejando ese tema importante, pasemos a otro.**

**¿Recuerdan que dije que el capitulo anterior era el último de la historia y que les traería un epilogo de por lo menos dos o un capitulo? Este capítulo iba a ser el epilogo completo, pero cuando lo escribía se me ocurrió otra idea mejor, luego verán de que se tratara. Pensé en hacer el epilogo más largo por ahora tengo 3 capítulos más pensados. Así que me tendrán por unos cuantos capítulos más por aquí.**

**Espero que les guste la idea y sobre todo que disfruten leyendo como yo disfrute escribiendo.**

**Un abrasote a todo(a)s.**

**Cuídense mucho:***

* * *

><p><strong>Tres años después.<strong>

**5:45 Pm 23 de Febrero, 2018**

**Londres, Inglaterra, Reino unido.**

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho Santana.-replicaron al lado de la línea telefónica.

-Esa frase la he escuchado durante mucho tiempo, Rachel.

-¿Pero irte?, sin avisarme. ¿Cual crees que fue mi expresión cuando vi tu nota, diciendo? Me voy, no te preocupes por mí, no me hables.-pronuncio con una voz graciosa e infantil. Santana solo rodo sus ojos.- ¿Qué tal si te secuestraban? O ¿te mataban? y nunca más te volvería a ver.

-Sería lo mejor que podría pasarme.-comentó con una sonrisa nostálgica, mirando el paisaje que su habitación podía darle, una hermosa vista sin duda.

El cielo estaba bastante nublado y a pesar de ser casi las 6 de la tarde, la obscuridad comenzaba a ocultar toda la cuidad de Londres. Poco a poco las luces comenzaron a encender, como luciérnagas en una noche sin luminosidad. Era realmente una buena vista, pero se encontraba sola, sin nadie con quien compartirla.

-Santana.-llamaron su atención por el teléfono. Ni siquiera recordaba que aun lo mantenía a centímetros de su oído.

-Ya estoy aquí.-dijo obviando las cosas, de otro modo u otro ya no podía hacer nada por remediarlos.

-Eso se nota.- comentó empezando a adquirir una posición sarcástica, que era una baja imitación del carácter de la latina.

-¿Llamaste para regañarme o para saber cómo estoy?-preguntó fastidiada observando el reloj. Si no se apuraba probablemente llegaría tarde o se podría perder. Eso era lo último que deseaba hacer.

-Las dos cosas, sin embargo deberías de saber que no me importa como estas, si no que estás haciendo. Santana es una locura, ya paso un año. Es imposible que lo logres.-sus palabras hirieron a la abogada. No iba a decir que no, porque era una mentira, cada cosa que le nombraban de ella, la lastimaba, incluso con recordar su nombre y las insistencias que duraron por más de un año lograron acabar con ella.

-Lo sé. Pero debó intentarlo, una última vez.-susurró cansada, y con todo su ánimo por los suelos.

-Te dejó en claro que no quería verte.-le recordó con amargura la diva, cosa que la latina no quería escuchar por nada del mundo.- Te lo dije, te lo dije miles de veces… Ella no es un juguete sexual, no juegues con ella, y es lo primero que haces.

-¿Tú crees que no me arrepiento?-cuestionó con la voz entrecortada y sus ojos cristalinos. Estaba sintiéndose débil y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

-¿Santana López arrepintiéndose? ¡Oh por dios! Se podría terminar el musical de West Side Story y no me molestaría para nada.-se escucho un ¡Oh! De Rachel dándose cuenta de lo dicho por ella.- No espera, eso es mucho… si Funny Girl…- se arrepintió cuando trató de remediar o formar una expresión con sus musicales favoritos, pero no podía arriesgar tanto. Broadway era su vida.-… no tampoco.

-Olvídalo Rachel, ya. Lo haré.-dijo cansada tratando de alcanzar su abrigo negro del brazo de un sillón, se estaba creando una batalla entre ella y el espacio que la alejaba de su abrigo.

-Una cosa más antes de colgar, me estoy muriendo de sueño y mañana tengo que estar lista para entrar en mi personaje. Que tengas suerte Sann, suerte.

-La necesitaré Rach.-expresó cuando por fin pudo tomar un pedazo de tela y lo arrastro hasta su sitio, tomando el abrigo y doblándolo en sus brazos.

-Y otra cosa más, si por algún caso, que es el 99.9999% de que la respuesta sea negativa, no hagas nada estúpido. Nada de intentos suicidas, ni alcoholizarte, ni tampoco ir a Pub de Strippers, porque si no, iré por tu pequeño trasero de JLo y lo devolveré a América por la fuerza.-Esto era el colmo, Rachel Berry diciéndole que hacer, pero lo apreciaba. Rachel había sido el sostén que la mantenía a flote cuando las cosas acabaron mal, fue ella que por un lado la consoló y maltrató por las estupideces que hizo, sin embargo siempre podía contar con ella.

-Yo también lo espero Rachel.-contestó con un toque de esperanza, eso era lo único que le quedaba, que la mantenía viva. La esperanza de poder estar entre sus brazos nuevamente.

-Esperaba, Hobbit o enana. López, tienes carácter y eres fuerte, pero eres una idiota.- estar con Rachel, era una montaña rusa, nunca se sabía si sus monólogos de artista famosa te animaban o te hacían querer golpearla.- No dejes que la idiotez opaque tus virtudes. Ve y recupérala.

-Son las palabras más lindas que me has dicho en años.-dejó con ironía suspirando más fuerte de lo deseado.

-No las diré nunca más. Vi como te comenzabas a matar durante un año y es lo mas horroroso que he visto, le ganaste a Blaine sin depilarse las cejas o Finn por las mañanas, dios, eso sí que es asqueroso.

-Adiós Rachel.-sin más dejo el teléfono de un lado para poder finalizar la llamada.

-Santana, no cuelgues Santana…- fueron las últimas palabras atropelladas que la morena pudo escuchar, antes que sonara el tono final.

Desdoblo el abrigó negro y lo coloco sobre su hombro de manera particular y fijo su vista en el espejo. La imagen que vio le resulto tan familiar pero extraña a la vez. Veía a sí misma, una mujer exitosa en el ámbito laboral, también había que fijarse en su físico, una hermosa mujer de labios apetecibles, ojos grandes y un cuerpo de modelo, sin embargo estaba su contraparte, su actitud y vergüenza. Sentía lastima de sí misma, de lo imbécil que fue. Tenía a una mujer que la amaba y decidió tirar todo al caño por sus malditas inseguridades.

"_Solo es sexo, Brittany, nada más"_

"_¿Crees que yo me podría enamorar de ti?"_

Aparto la vista del espejo y sin mirar atrás salió de su habitación con la cabeza baja.

Al momento que 10 pisos quedaron atrás y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, volvió con su actitud arrogante y pretenciosa. Levanto su cabeza y dejó que todos observarán a su bella persona. ¿Quién no iba a poder siquiera mirarla?

Sus zapatillas de plataforma no muy alta y de tacón puntiagudo, resonaban al momento que sus pies tocaban el piso. Su vestido negro que se adhería completamente a su cuerpo sin dejar rastro de piel que no se notara, sus largas piernas que se mostraban en su esplendor, y por qué no, su escote discreto pero un tanto pronunciado. Para acentuar, la joyería siempre estaría presente en ella, a pesar de ser, en ocasiones discreta, algo que no debía de faltar en su guardarropa eran las joyas. Sus aretes desfilaban desde la punto de sus orejas, el collar de oro con un diamante celeste incrustado, casi nunca faltaban en su vestimenta. Para finalizar su cabello suelto, dejando que sus rebeldes caireles cayeran sobre su espalda y hombro jugaran un poco con su caminar, y su maquillaje, sencillo puesto que Santana López era hermosa, no necesitaba de nada para lucirse.

Más de un ingles, y gente proveniente de cualquier lugar del mundo que se hospedaban en el hotel Sheraton Park Tower no perdía huella de la salida de la hermosa latina.

Las miradas, obviamente incomodaron Santana, pero estaba acostumbrada a recibirlas todo el tiempo y le hacía sentirse aun más deseada, sin embargo la única mirada que deseaba era una celeste.

La presencia de un hombre a su lado de dejo un poco desconcertada, hasta que le ofreció su mano para llevarla hasta un auto clásico de aquella cuidad, sin más el señor le abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros sin despejar su mano de la de ella para ayudarla a subir. No es que fuera muy trabajoso subir para Santana, pero el hombre lo hacía por cortesía y por educación.

-¿A qué lugar quiere que la lleve señorita?- preguntó con su asentó ingles, que muchas veces mareaba a la mujer, pero que es estos momentos le resultaba simpático.

-West End.-dijo sin más escuchando como el ruido del motor se hacía presente y el auto comenzaba a moverse con gratitud y elegancia.

-Perfecto, ¿tiene pensado cual obra ira a ver?-preguntó el chofer doblando la esquina de la calle.

-¿Como sabe que iré a ver una obra? –indagó Santana extrañada de aquel anciano. No era un anciano, pero Santana le gustaba llamarlos así. No sabía el porqué, pero le gustaba.

-West End, es como Broadway se nota que es de América.-obvio su respuesta bajo la atenta mirada de la atina. Nunca había visto una mirada tan obscura, sensual y penetrante, aunque sus ojos estaban tristes, podía notarlo a kilómetros.

-Ni me mencione Broadway, estoy harta de ello.-dijo una exasperada Santana recordando lo fastidioso que podía ser un día malo de Rachel, comenzaba a cantar a todo volumen canciones que la morena se aprendía a diario. Sin ir a las obras, se sabía todas las piezas de memoria que se tocaban cada noche. -¿Por qué ríe?-preguntó cuando vio al hombre soltar pequeñas risitas.

-Es curioso.-contestó con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

-¿Qué es curioso?-cuestionó confundida Santana sin darse cuenta de sus acciones.

-Viene a Inglaterra y lo primero que hace es ir a un lugar con teatros para seguramente observar una obra o musical, recital.- exclamó seriamente el hombre para después suavizar su rostro. La cara de Santana era un poema, un claro poema de lo confundida y estúpida que se sentía. Ese señor era sabio.

-Ya no preguntare nada más.- silencio durante un lapso de 20 minutos. Fue bastante cansado escuchar el silencio, pero eso era algo como una especia de relajación para Santana. Era una forma de sentirse tranquila.

Miro hacia la ventana del auto, la noche había caído, pero algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer bañando a la cuidad completa. Nadie podía escapar del agua ni los autos, casas, edificios, autobuses. Incluso vio como una señora fue cruelmente mojada debido a que un auto cayó en un agujera no tan profundo y mancho toda su vestimenta.

-Si quiere puede hablar, el camino es largo. Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos por lo menos, ya quedan como 10 de camino.-el silencio fue sustituido por la voz gruesa y armoniosa del chofer.

-¿Cómo se llama?-indagó automáticamente sin dejar de observar y reírse mentalmente de la pobre señora mojada.

-Ronald Williams, para servirle señorita…-pauso para que la latina reaccionara y le dijera su nombre.

-López, Santana López.

-¿Latinoamericana?-comentó sin fijar su vista en Santana.

-Hispana.

-Está bien, un placer conocerle Señorita López. Como usted no habla, hablare yo. ¿Sabe? Hay demasiados musicales, uno de mis favoritos les misérables o Billy Elliot.-otra persona que hablaba de musicales, él era Rachel Berry hecho hombre. Pero sin esos estúpidos suéteres que aun usaba.- Pero por ahora está teniendo un muy buen debut el "_Repertory Opera And Ballet"_ Tiene muy buenos cantantes y sobre todo bailarines. Fue un proyecto que inició hace unos 6 meses con ensayos, pero hace una semana se ha presentado y ahora esta estallando con todo, se ha llevado más de 20 espectaculares en toda la prensa.

-¿Es bueno?-Cuestiono al escuchar el nombre del recital.

-Bueno es poco, magnifico. Son las recopilaciones de ballet más hermosas que se pueden presentar. Además tienen a una bailarina espectacular y muy hermosa he de decirle.-dijo como si aquella persona fuera la mejor del mundo. El rostro esperanzado del adulto mayor le hizo sentirse familiar. Era ella misma hablando de su rubia.

-Brittany Pierce.- pronuncio con bajo volumen.

-La misma ¿la conoce?-dejó el hombre confundido al escuchar el nombre de la rubia.

-Ella-pauso buscando su mejor mentira, no podía decirle que fue su… ni ella sabía que era lo que la unía con Brittany o lo que la unió.-... ella es una amiga que... hace tiempo que no la veo.

-Pues le encantara que este aquí en Londres, podría ir a ver el recital.-apoyo Ronald con un gesto de apacibilidad.

-Habla de ella como si la conociera.-dijo con recelo en la voz. ¿Celos? Si estaba teniendo celos de una persona totalmente desconocida.

-Tuve el honor de ser su chofer desde que llego aquí, es una persona encantadora cuando en verdad la conoces.-claro que lo era, Brittany era todo el reflejo de ternura y tranquilidad hecho mujer. Era la persona ideal de Santana, lástima que no la supo aprovechar.- Solo que cuando llego su mirada era opaca, sin brillo, parecían haberla lastimado. ¿Quién podría hacerle daño a esa niña?- de nuevo las ganas de llorar iban en aumento, se maldijo por dentro puesto que no estaba preparada.

-No lose.

-Ni yo, pero es todo un misterio.-comentó llegando a una avenida que se abrían en esplendor una gran variedad de edificios iluminados por luces nada ostentosas -Señorita López, aún no me ha dicho que teatro.-dijo un poco despreocupado.

-Royal Opera House.-el chofer levanto su ceja divertidamente y su sonrisa se amplio, al parecer la latina no tenía todo planeado.

-Que disfrute el espectáculo, le fascinará.-aparco el auto bajando del coche y claro como buen caballero abrió la puerta trasera y ayudo a bajar a Santana.- Tome, es mi tarjeta y mi teléfono.-dejo en las manos de Santana una pequeña tarjeta- No creo que quiera caminar más de 30 kilómetros. Llámeme y en minutos estaré para recogerla. Que disfrute el espectáculo.

-Gracias.- santana tomó aire y decidida se abrió paso entre una gran cantidad de gente que deseaba por entrar a ver el show.

Si, Ronald tenía razón, desde que la morena se entero de que su… que Brittany tenía un lugar participe en un recital de baile, compro su entrada sin dudar. Pero nunca pensó tener el valor y coraje suficiente para ir a verla, hasta ahora. Ya no sería más una cobarde, iba a luchar por lo que le pertenecía aunque así fuese que acabara su propia fosa y tardara más de una año en darse cuenta que amaba a Brittany Susan Pierce.

-Que disfrute el recital.- una voz de un muchacho la saco de sus pensamientos y pidió su mano.- Mi nombre es Albert, señorita y seré el encargado de llevarla a su sitio, acompáñeme.- la latina dio su mano con inseguridad pero aun así se dejó llevar por el joven que la miraba atento y sobre todo con respeto.

Ahora entendía porque la entrada era un tanto costosa. 5 mil euros no se pagaban todos los días por una entrada, pero por volver a verla, daría lo que fuera.

-Puedo decirle que el lugar que compro es el mejor para ver toda la locación, tiene una vista asombrosa al escenario y viceversa.- mencionó el pelinegro cuando llegaron a su lugar indicado.- si necesita hágamelo saber, no se preocupe por nada, solo disfrute.- ¿Qué acaso el disfruté era un eslogan de Londres? Desde que llego al maldito hotel le dijeron eso… por dios, iba a volverse loca o eran sus nervios por observar de nuevo su rubia. Digamos que las dos cosas.

Para no ponerse tan nerviosa, fijo su vista en todo el teatro, realmente era impresionante y grande. No tanto como el de Broadway, pero este sí que lo superaba en lujo. Los detalles estaban perfectamente diseñados, el candelabro que colgaba en la entrada principal era hermoso y la galería de obras y musicales que tatuaban los pasillos con fotos en marcos mientras la gente los adoraba fue un momento para revivir la historia. Algún día Rachel estaría ahí y le diría lo que hay en cada uno de esos marcos.

Las luces lentamente fueron siendo apagadas, para dejar eliminado el escenario de un color morado.

La música comenzó a sonar, era una orquesta sonora en vivo. Recordó con dulzura el momento que invito a Brittany a una obra en california y la orquesta sonora termino por dormirlas a ambas. Fue tan divertido ver a Rachel totalmente enojada por su completa falta de desinterés blablablá.

Pero su mundo se vino abajo, cuando pasados los 20 minutos, una bailarina vestida con poca ropa, salió a escena.

La rubia desprendía elegancia y concentración, su cara lo reflejaba todo. Parecía una muñeca, justo como Santana la recordaba. Se veía totalmente hermosa, sus movimientos, ligereza, elegancia, dejaban a todos impactados. Ahora ya sabía porque tanto alago por ella. Era perfecta.

Santana solo quería gritar que la amaba, que la odiaba, que la quería con ella, que tenía vergüenza por lo que le hiso. Si, bastantes emociones encontradas. Pero era lo que sentía, y su corazón no le mentía o era su mente la que lo hacía. Todo era tan confuso.

Ciertamente, hubo un momento donde su mirada se fijo en la de ellas, como hacía 3 años. Ahí estaban una a la otra mirándose fijamente. Santana deseaba que ese momento nunca acabara, pero un miedo la invadió, puesto que la rubia le dijo que no la siguiera, le dijo que se alejara de ella. Pero no podía.

La rubia fue la que parto su mirada dejando sorprendida a Santana, nunca lo había hecho antes, pero le era comprensible ¿Qué harían si la persona que mas amas solo juega contigo?

Se hundió en su asiento observando todo el espectáculo, grabando cada movimiento y cada esencia de una cierta holandesa que seguía bailando, todo quería que se grabara en su mente, para nunca más dejarlo ir.

Cuando el recital acabo todo el teatro estallo en aplausos. Y como no, no era para menos, el talento de los bailarines simplemente era espectacular, sobretodo el de Brittany.

Santana como en mucho tiempo atrás, se levanto y aplaudió cuando los bailarines salieron a escena para recibir los halagos de la gente. Ahí vio a Brittany, con una mueca o intento de sonrisa en su rostro. La latina la conocía perfectamente, pero cuando su mirada se fijo con la de ella. Corrió, huyo de ella, porque en esos ojos celestes estaban todos los recuerdos que la hicieron colisionar su corazón y alma. La hicieron sentirse una basura nuevamente.

Salió del teatro con lágrimas en los ojos, que cada vez se enrojecían más. Estaba debilitándose más y ella era Santana López, no podía sentirse débil. Cruzó la calle viendo como un hombre estaba por cerrar su tienda de flores y se acerco al hombre con rapidez.

* * *

><p>¿Qué acaso sus fantasmas la perseguían? ¿Qué hacia Santana ahí? Fue el primer pensamiento que le paso por su cabeza a la rubia. Era totalmente improbable que fuera ella, pero a la vez la posibilidad fuera alta. Nadie tenía ese cuerpo que te dejaba sin alientos y esos labios tan provocativos.<p>

¿Por qué se fue?

Era otra de las preguntas que se hizo mentalmente, pero que se contesto al momento que los recuerdos azotaron su mente, todo era demasiado irreal.

Entro a su camerino y sonrió con dulzura al ver un ramillete de rosas con una nota, que tomo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_Estuviste preciosa, no puedo esperar para verte._

_Tú prometido, Marck. _

Mark era un Doctor ingles que conoció cuando llegó a Londres por accidente en una cafetería, de ahí comenzaron a salir como amigos. El escuchaba a la rubia, le contó la mayoría de los pormenores con Santana, de cómo se sintió abatida después de que se fue y Mark prometió protegerla de todo. Tenían un no sé qué del cual con solo mirase se comunicaban perfectamente, y el chico no pudo esperar más por Brittany y hace unos pocos meses, le pido matrimonio. Cosa que la rubia acepto puesto que Mark era una persona dulce y cariñosa y sobre todo ella sabía que la amaba.

Su sonrisa no se aparto de su rostro, pero algo que le extraño fue que tocaron su camerino y al abrirlo se encontró con un hermoso arreglo de lirios y tulipanes, y algunas rosas blancas, y aunque suene un poco extraño un sobre con un pato en la parte superior.

Le extraño, pero lo recibió.

-¿Sabe quien lo envió?-preguntó la rubia al hombre que se ubicaba en el umbral de su puerta.

-Lo siento, no puedo decirle quien lo envió.- y así salió del lugar dejando a Brittany confundida.

La holandesa se detuvo a observar el arreglo, no iba a decir que se veía ostentoso a pesar de ser grandísimo. Pero tenía ciertas peculiaridades que le resultaban familiares. Tomó el sobre y se asombro al tonar un patito amarillo.

-No dice nombre.-susurró abriendo el sobre blanco y saco una hoja doblada que distendió y se propuso a leer.

_No tengo palabras para describir lo maravillosa que estuviste, sin duda te dije alguna vez que tu talento deslumbraría a todos, incluso a mí. Aunque note en tu mirada que algo cambio y sé que yo soy la culpable de todo, soy la culpable de que tu felicidad acabara, que fue yo la causante de todas las lagrimas que derramaste._

_¿Sabes Qué? todo lo que me dijiste era verdad._

_A pesar de mi idiotez, también tengo cobardía, ni siquiera tuve el valor para caerme a ti, porque me siento culpable de lo que te hice Brittany y sé que sonara algo totalmente incomprensible-_Brittany se quedó un poco confusa con la palabra y enseguida vio que tenía el significado. Santana siempre había sido muy considerada con la rubia.- _*que no se entiende* pero me enamore._

_Me di cuenta cuando partiste de mi vida, o más bien que yo te sacara de ella. Tenía la intención de verte y pedirte perdón en persona, sin embargo no pude. _

_Brillas por ti sola Brittany, no necesitas a nadie que comparta esa alegría y felicidad porque tú eres el centro de todo, se que alguna vez fuiste mi alegría y siempre lo serás._

_Ni siquiera soy digna de tu perdón, pero quisiera decirte algo que nunca pude decirte en persona, por miedo a mí misma._

_Te amo._

_Con amor, Santana. _

Una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de la rubia. No se sabía si por frustración o enojo, o por tristeza pero de lo que si estaba segura, era que Santana cambiaria de nuevo su vida.

_"Nunca dejes que tu corazón siga a tu mente a menos que le salgas pies y manos y pueda irse por sí solo."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex:<strong>_ hola alex, mis vacaciones están por acabarse, solo me queda el día de mañana y el fin de semana, lo disfrutare:)… muchas gracias por comentar el ficc. Cada comentario lo leí y créeme que me encantaron los tuyos. Al parecer el final les parece triste, pero tengo una idea en mente. Saludos.

**_JustOneMorePerson:_** supe desde el primer comentario que le gustaría la historia, y me fascino que pudieses seguir el ficc, y gracias por todos tus ¿halagos? ¿Felicitaciones? Alimentare a mi ego con eso. Creo que es todo, disfrute como nunca en mi vida las vacaciones espero que usted lo haya hecho también. Muchas gracias a usted por comentar y leer, espero que sea de su agrado el epilogo. Besos:*

_**HarukaIs**_: no era un sueño, era simplemente la verdad. Creo que luego se hará saber que paso después. Hasta luego(:

**_Milagros:_** (tu Nick esta difícil D:!) amm cuando leí su comentario, todo se vino de golpe. Y me quede pensativa. ¿Sabes que no lo hice de esa forma? y después de que leí la historia, tiene un cierto parecido, no lo hice por querer, mi idea es mucho más distinta… Brittany no se vería bonita si le sucede una metamorfosis, al menos de un patito si(:. Gracias por comentar y espero leerte pronto:*

**_Atercio:_** Me apeno:$, enserio, ustedes hacen que mi sonrisa se mantenga permanente ahí. Muchas gracias por todo y luego nos leemos. Saludos desde México:DD!

_**Aldii:** _¿así que este fue tu preferido? ¿Por qué será? Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, gracias por lo de mi redacción, hago lo mejor que puedo. Y si BRITTANA IS PERFECT. Llorare contigo en un rinconxD! Invítame(:

_**Sheccid:** _Primero; perdón por casi provocar su muerte, espero que este bien, si no Me mandaran ala correccional por homicidio involuntario y no sería bonito :s , perfecto, me alegro que no hayas muerto, (enserio, de todo corazón) mira tú depresión ha acabado, creo que cuando llegues aquí ya sabrás el porqué. Me es halagador que este en tu lista de _"historias excitantes y maravillosas que has leído de las Brittana"_ si supieras que cuando escribo estoy medio dormida, así que le emoción fluye por si sola (es broma, una vez paso eso y fue el capitulo anterior) sigue siendo broma, la palabra seriedad no existe en mi vocabulario.

Sabe que en un principio pensaba escribir lo que usted escribió y dije "me gano, luego me demandara por plagio" así que decidí darle otro giro. (Sigue siendo bromaxD!, no me culpes, solo tengo 15 años)

Gracias a usted por comentar y leer el ficc ¿por mi estas pensando en registrarte?, espero no decepcionarte.( te enamoraste del ficc) :') que lindo ñ.ñ otra historia igual a esta, no creo que sea posible o ¿tal vez si? ... Espero con ansias, leerte de nuevo, saludos y besos:*


	5. Chapter 5 No debió pasar

**Hola poeple. Desgraciadamente me iré a la escuela, créanme que no es lo más grato del mundo, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?**

**Disculpen la tardanza, sin embargo aquí estoy. Veo que les agrado la idea. Veamos que sucede. Saludos(:**

_Atercio: Me apene más. Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo, y hasta le próximo capitulo. Saludos desde Méxicoc:_

_JustOneMorePerson: (Le entendí jejeje, sabía que me serviría no aprender francés) Muchas gracias por todo y te agradezco a ti por comentar y seguir el ficc, no es una molestia contestar el comentario solo que no tengo tiempo, y cuando puedo escribir me quitar y subo los capítulos sin contestar los comentarios. (Monte-Carlo x3! Yo quiero ir ahí *-*') saludos desde MéxicoC:_

_Aldii: "y Dios dijo , he aqui la perfeccion y nos trajo tu ficc . posta , estoy enamorada de esta historia es muy aklsjdlakjdalkjdasdlalskdald sin palabras" morí con tu Review, me quede unos cinco minutos riéndome. Muchas gracias por pensar así aldii. Enserio me …. Mi ego sube8-)' y luego con lo otro "No te conosco pero i love u 3" Solo me queda decir que gracias, me hiciste sentir querida, como siempre._

_Chofa: Muchos no querían que el ficc terminase así que o hare de un modo u otro más extenso. Saludos y gracias por leer(;_

_Shecci'd: No hacía falta que cumplieras tu palabra, pero me alaga que lo hayas hecho. Enserio. Y es muy gratificador saber que te gusto el giro, aunque para mi seria el problema porque sinceramente no tengo ni idea de lo que hare, pero mejor. Así es más interesante para mi(:_

_Que ,mal que no sigues escribiendo, ¡Escribe! (porfa, plis*-*) me encantaría leer algo escrito por ti, espero que tengas la oportunidad, por supuesto que lo leería. JAJAJ todos tienen un final feliz posiblemente la felicidad no es igual en todos al igual que la cantidad, pero definitivamente todos tienen un final feliz._

_Saludos, un placer seguirte leerte._

_Sailor-chan: la misma curiosidad que sientes, la siento yo porque no tengo idea de como continuar. Eso es lo más divertido para mi lml'!... veré que sale de mi ingenio. Gracias(:_

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué sintió volver a verla?<em>

De verdad su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. ¿Desde cuándo habla con ella sola? ¡Oh! Si, desde que ella se fue. No lo recordaba.

-Estoy completamente loca.- rio con ironía mientras se sacudía unas pequeñas gotas de agua que resbalaron por su abrigo, había comenzado a lloviznar no hace más de 5 minutos y no supo donde resguardarse de la lluvia. Eso era tonto. Tenía el número que con solo una llamada estaría dentro de un coche a salvo de todo, pero no. Eso no era lo que quería la latina o al menos lo que su mente se obligaba en convencerla.

Quería verla de nuevo.

¿Patético no? Esperar bajo algo que pareciera querer caerle encima, ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Parecía una especia de aluminio que la resguardaba de la ligera llovizna, solo para ver a la persona que amas, la cual te dijo que no la buscaras y sin embargo, ahí estaba Santana desobedeciendo ordenes, para solo observarla sin tener el valor para acercársele. Verdaderamente patético.

Patética, desconsiderada, sarcástica, idiota, altanera, ¿Qué clase de persona era Santana? La clase de persona que deciden planear su vida y que cuando pasa algo inesperado se dan de frente con su obstáculo que de inmediato pone al límite su vida y por más que trata de salir de él, no puede. ¿Acaso la rubia había puesto de cabeza su mundo? En pocas palabras, sí. Había hecho que la latina cambiara poco a poco, sin darse cuenta y cuando creía que podía salir de todo eso cuando ella lo quisiera, se golpeaba con su personalidad.

-_Quiero ser mayor_… tres palabras que maldeciré por toda mi vida.-gruñó sintiéndose desesperada, no por la lluvia o por Brittany, si por que estaba hundida en un gran agujero sin salida. Pero en cambio cuando Santana era pequeña, el mundo le parecía enorme, cada cosa y detalle insignificante a ella le alegraba su mundo. En parte siempre le agradeció internamente a Brittany por devolver en cierto tiempo aquella alegría, que después se esfumo para convertirse en cenizas que volaron con el aire y que nunca volvió a ver.

El revuelo de las luces de los automóviles la regreso a su patético* mundo para darse cuenta que una cabellera rubia se abría paso entre la gente para llegar a un auto que la esperaba. ¿Que ese no era el auto de Ronald?-se preguntó internamente frunciendo su entrecejo. Obviamente era el auto de su chofer. Reconocía aquella calvicie y cabello blanco.

Era su auto, pero la rubia que subía… no, no podía ser ella.

Trago en seco dándose cuenta de que la rubia que se ubicaba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto, volteo en dirección a la suya para reflejar su rostro triste en la ventana del auto y volver a su posición normal con su expresión aun más decepcionada, pero cuando Santana aun no salía del pequeño susto que aun no había pasado, unos ojos azul celeste voltearon en su dirección para cerciorarse de lo que había visto.

Santana comenzó a temblar cuando vio a la ojiazul bajarse del auto bajo ante los regaños de Ronald e ignorando las palabras que le lanzaban algunos conductores que frenaban cuando veían a la bailarina pasar, sin embargo la latina tomo con más fuerza su bolso, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar entre la gente, abriéndose paso para poder escapar. ¿Qué hacia? ¿Estaba escapando? ¿Tan cobarde era?

_**...**_

_Las cosas se habían salido de control, desde un principio lo supo. Nunca debió haber hecho todas aquellas cosas, pero el pasado no se puede regresar ni corregir así que no había enmienda que cubriera su error._

_-¿Así que eso era para ti?-la voz de la rubia se empezaba a quebrar mientras trataba aferrarse a la sábana blanca que la cubría de su desnudez._

_-Estuviste de acuerdo para que así fuera, no me hagas totalmente responsable porque no lo soy. –Santana hablaba como si de lo que estuvieran de algún modo discutiendo fuera cualquier cosa. No le daba importancia al tema de la rubia y ella porque era algo sin importancia para ella. Solo un faje y nada más._

_-Pero… -pauso tomando aire observando a la latina que la miraba indiferentemente mientras se mantenía boca arriba totalmente desnuda.-…después de lo que pasamos pensé...- de nuevo su voz le fallaba ¿pero qué demonios le estaba pasando?_

_-¿Pasamos?-encaro por primera vez prestando un poco de atención a la hermosa bailarina que se postraba a la orilla de su cama- Lo admito fueron los mejores orgasmos de mi vida, pero solo fue eso. Al menos para mí.- continuó observando como la mirada de la rubia se tornaba un tanto obscura y sin brillo._

_-Como puedes ser tan… insensible y desconsiderada.-espeto con furia levantándose de un solo brinco aferrándose más a la sabana desafiando con autoridad a Santana. Ese fue uno de los errores que cometió la rubia, nunca se desafía Santana López, nunca, porque terminas intimidando ante esas pupilas negras._

_-¿insensible? ¿Desconsiderada? –habló con sorna mientras se reincorporaba un poco para ver el hermoso cuerpo de su… su juguete.- ¿Le hablas así a la persona que te cuido cuando tu noviecito se acostaba con otras por falta de ti? y pensar que tú hacías lo mismo por él. Pobre.-susurró riéndose en cara de Brittany._

_-Santana, yo te…_

_-Para.-se reincorporo por completo de la cama acercándose lentamente a Brittany con sus ojos hechos furia.- Escucha, eso es lo último que quiero oír en mi vida._

_-Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decirte.-replicó con inocencia mientras un mechón se escapaba de su lugar y termino a dar en su cara, lo recogió lentamente sin darse que la fina tela que la cubría iba bajando lentamente, para satisfacción de Santana._

_-Que me amas, qué quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, que te enamoraste de mi.-ironizó con autosuficiencia cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja sexymente que termino por desarmar a la rubia que la miraba absorta.- No es difícil, mírame, ¿quién no lo haría?-otro punto para Santana. Ella era una mujer tan sensual que con solo verla conseguías llegar a un orgasmo sin tocarte y la imaginación de muchos volaba ,pero era realmente Brittany la que tuvo el honor y pudo conocer cada parte del cuerpo de la latina.- Pero odio esa palabra._

_-Me amas Santana, lo sé.-musitó haciendo contacto visual con Santana. Ella lo odiaba y la holandesa amaba saber sus debilidades. Era por eso que cuando "hacían el amor" la pelinegra se resistía a mirar los ojos de Brittany. Siempre lo hacía._

_-¿Yo? ¿Amarte? ¡Por dios! Nunca me he enamorado y nunca lo hare, sería más fácil que me hiciera prostituta de primera antes de enamorarme de alguien como tú.-rio en su cara con una sonrisa que cristalizaba de rabia más los ojos de Brittany._

_-Hacíamos el amor.-su voz ya no le daba para más y una lágrima rebelde cayo por su mejilla._

_-Teníamos sexo.- la morena limpio su mejilla para luego acercársele y dejar un beso en el lugar que había recorrido la lágrima.- Al igual que ahora.- susurró tomando ambas manos de la rubia para luego ponerlas sobre la pared. La rubia se dejó por impulso, pero algo dentro de ella, empezaba a luchar por salir de ahí, sin embargo la otra parte era más fuerte._

_Sin querer se dejo llevar en los brazos de la latina, que tocaban su cuerpo sin pudor alguno, tomando lo que ella quería pues sabía que Brittany le pertenecía. Santana continuó el recorrido de besos y pequeños mordiscos desde su clavícula hasta su cuello, para tocar su cintura de forma primordial y bajar a besar los suaves montes que se abrían en el pecho de la rubia._

_Brittany emitía ligeros gemidos al sentir la lengua de Santana sobre sus pechos totalmente erectos por los movimientos aleatorios que le proporcionaba la pelinegra. Pero lo que paso totalmente desapercibido para la rubia fue que una de las manos que no se aferraba a su cintura bajaba lentamente hasta encontrarse con la cara interna de sus muslos. No fue hasta que sintió unos dedos intrusos que se adentraron en su intimidad haciéndola delirar como nunca antes lo habían hecho._

_-Quítate de encima.- gimió por lo alto cuando por fin tuvo conciencia de sí misma, recordó todo ese coraje que tenía sobre la latina. La estaba utilizando y nada más._

_-¿No te gustaba que te tocara de esa forma?- susurró clavando sus dientes en su cuello abrasando el delicado cuerpo de la bailarina hacia el suyo. La latina aceleraba el ritmo sobre el sexo de la rubia sintiendo la humedad que emanaba de ella era demasiado palpable.- ¿acaso no era eso lo que gritabas unos minutos atrás?- su cuerpo se tenso y la morena lo notó pero decidió continuar mientras que Brittany tensaba* su mandíbula. De un gesto rudo la mano de Brittany choco contra la mejilla de Santana que inmediatamente salió de ella y le miro fulminantemente._

_-Eres una idiota, una maldita idiota Santana. Nunca jamás te quiero ver en mi vida. ¡Nunca, ¿lo escuchas? ¡Te odio!- gritó con ira mientras cubría de nuevo su cuerpo y buscaba su ropa que estaba regada por toda la habitación. La latina aun seguía de pie intentando tomar aire, puesto que también la humedad en ella se sentía y que la dejaran a mitad de un orgasmo era otra cosa que no permitía._

_-Acabas de decirme que me amas. ¿Irónico no?-enfrento paseándose por su casa.- Sé que volverás, no te preocupes, mañana seguiremos en tu apartamento.-el intento de Brittany por darle otra bofetada fallo puesto que santana sostuvo su brazo con fuerza._

_-Me das asco y lastima. Eres una total perra que no toma en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás. No me busques, no me llames que no estaré. Y aléjate de mí.-terminó poniéndose su playera, el ultimo conjunto que faltaba por ponerse._

_-Como quieras.- dijo sin indiferencia suponiendo tomar el control de la situación que estaba por salirse de las manos. Ella estaba cometiendo un grave error y lo sabía. No debía dejarla ir._

_-Te odio, te odio ¡TE ODIO SANTANA LOPEZ!- las palabras fueron expulsadas del hermoso cuerpo de Brittany con tanta frustración y enojo que tomaron por sorpresa a Santana que se inmuto y borro su estúpida sonrisa de su rostro, le estaba afectando, sin embargo su orgullo pudo más con ella.- Sientes algo por mí, lo noto en tus ojos, pero temes ser lastimada. Nunca te lastimaría Santana, pero creo que tú ya lo hiciste conmigo.- término bañada en lágrimas para salir por aquella puerta que fue sellada de un gran portazo que dejo un gran silencio que reino por unos minutos._

_Santana sintió como una parte de ella se quebró, sus ganas de llorar se hacían presentes. Quería correr e ir por la rubia, decirle que fue una estúpida, pero ya era demasiado tarde y el orgullo de Santana puedo más con ella, sin embargo sabía que ese error lo iba a lamentar por toda su vida._

**_..._**

Santana limpio una rebelde lágrima que cayó por su mejilla que fácil se pudo confundir con las tenues gotas de agua que caían de lleno en su rostro. Lo lamentaba profundamente, se odio así misma desde ese día.

Aceleró su ritmo lo más rápido que pudo ya que sus tacones no le daban para mucho, pero la practica hacia al maestro y sin ningún problema podía conllevar aquellas zapatillas, intentando borrar todo de su mente. ¿Por qué no podía ser otra persona? Pagaría toda su fortuna por ser otra persona y vivir una vida feliz.

Se reprochó a sí misma al darse cuenta que la oportunidad que tenía para ser feliz la arruino rotundamente, se sintió estúpida, tan estúpida que n podía hacer nada por remediarlo.

-¡Santana!- gritaron a sus espaldas y ella como si de inercia se tratara se detuvo quedándose estática en su lugar con miedo de voltear, se sentía una presa sin salida y si que la tenía pero ella misma se estaba atrapando, ella era la misma trampa que no la dejaba moverse.

-¡Santana!-antes de poder dar un paso tomaron su brazo obligándola a voltearse, sin querer y con una terrible vergüenza volteo su rostro para ver el rostro más hermoso del mundo un poco agitado tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Britt… Pierce.-se retracto antes de hablar. Ni siquiera merecía llamarla por su nombre. Así de insignificante e impotente se sentía frente a la rubia.

Brittany observó a la latina, no había cambiado nada, sin embargo en su mirar faltaba algo, algo que vio la última vez que estuvo con ella. Se quedaron en un fúnebre silencio donde ninguna de las dos hablaba ¿Por qué la persiguió? ¿Fue por impulso? Verdaderamente eso fue, un impulso por volverla a ver, como muchas veces lo soñó y deseó.

-Estas mojada.-fue lo único que pronuncio la rubia pasándose un mechón de su cabello por su oreja con nerviosismo notable. Santana sonrió de medio lado reconociendo una parte del nerviosismo por parte de Brittany, extrañaba eso.

-Creo que sí.- respondió a su pequeño comentario tocando sus manos un poco inquieta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono por fin mirándola a los ojos. Santana trataba de ocultar su mirada pero no pudo escapar y la observó detenidamente.

-Ni yo misma lose.

-¿Acaso quieres otro polvo o no te basto con el último?- Santana balbuceo palabras e inclino su cabeza hacía la gente que las veía de los restaurantes donde salían y entraban sin cesar ¿Dónde rayos estaba?, pero eso no le importaba, bueno, no del mucho.

-Yo…- tembló ante las crudas y dolorosas palabras de la rubia.

-Dime santana ¿Qué haces aquí?-exclamó con molestia fingiendo un aparente interés. Deseaba saber las verdaderas intenciones de Santana, nunca podía estar segura de lo que decía.

-Vine a buscar..te.-el tono de la voz de la latina se quebró ero pudo aparentarlo con un débil susurro, que no paso desapercibido por Brittany.

-Claro y huyes de mí. Creí que ya no eras cobarde, pero lo sigues siendo. Me decepcionas.

-Lo sé.- manifestó con torpeza y verdadera lástima a sí misma.

-¿Lo aceptas? ¡Wow! Santana López me sorprendes.- vocifero llamando la atención de unas cuantas personas que se detenían al ver a las dos chicas que parecías discutir como una pareja de novias.

-No he hecho nada para que me trates así.- por primera vez el orgullo de la latina salió a relucir, sabía que era necesario puesto que no debía rebajarse tanto. Eso era personal.

-¿Ah no? Utilizarme como tu juguete sexual, intentar seducirme, enamorarme para que después me dejaras como un trapo sucio.- terminó con resentimiento y reproche en cada una de sus palabras. Sus ojos celestes cambiaron, se notaban más obscuros y apagados que nunca.

-Nunca quise que te enamoraras de mí. Pero, tan siquiera sé que ese no fue un error que cometí en la vida.- reconoció con modestia, cosa que llamo la atención de la bailarina. La Santana que conocía nunca fue honesta y si en alguna ocasión lo fue, era demasiado extraño que lo hiciera.

-¿Me amas o solo es una mentira como todas las demás?-cuestiono cruzándose de brazos dejando que la lluvia resbalara por su rostro.

-No mentí, te deje las cosas claras Brittany, te dije lo que quería y tu aceptaste. Sin embargo me doy vergüenza por eso, disculpa.- dijo con voz temblorosa. No sabía si era a causa del frio o porque estaba nerviosa.

-¿Me amas o no?-inquirió con seguridad.

-Si no fuera así no estuviera aquí.

-No es una respuesta.- Brittany necesitaba sentirse y sentirla convencida. Había pasado tanto tiempo y era como comenzar de cero.

-Sí.-afirmo con seguridad manteniendo su rostro serio ante la situación o la estupidez que estaba cometiendo. Aun no sabía lo que era.

-No creo que…

-Sufrí demasiado, más que tu. ¿Cargar con toda la estúpida culpa no fue suficiente? Tu rostro inundado de lagrimas, las carisias, tus besos, tus carisias, Tú.- pauso para tomar aire. De nuevo estaba llorando, sus ojos se tornaban de un color rojizo por el esfuerzo de contener su llanto.- No te pude sacar de mi mente durante un año completo, me estaba muriendo en vida, créeme que haberte perdido fue la mayor estupidez que hice en mi vida, nunca debí dejarte ir y si quererte a ti tiene como recompensa todo ese dolor, lo haría mil veces para solo volverte a ver.- a pesar de todo, desde que la bailarina cruzo la puerta del apartamento de Santana se sintió la mayor escoria de todo el mundo. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle daño a una persona tan especial para ella?

-Creo que tuviste demasiado consuelo en otras.-trató de esquivarse y contraatacar debido que Santana la estaba desarmando. A pesar de que la morena le había hecho un daño enorme era consciente que tubo parte de la culpa.

-Te equivocas, no me he acostado con nadie desde que te fuiste.- habló con un toque de ira que de inmediato calmo.

-Gran logro. Creo que si de verdad me amaras me hubieras buscado desde el momento que me fui, pudiste hacerlo.-ahora Brittany reclamaba. Era un juego de nunca acabar y algo era seguro. Ninguna de las dos podía ganarlo si se seguían lastimando.

-Lo estoy haciendo ahora.

-¿No dando la cara?-preguntó.

-Quiero recuperarte, haré lo que sea, haré todo lo que tú me pidas. Quiero tu perdón, quiero que estés conmigo, que estemos juntas.- las palabras de santana iban cargadas con suplica. Ella, Santana López, estaba suplicando porque la rubia volviera a ella. Eso era lo más bajo que había caído la morena, Santana nunca le rogó a nadie por nada y ahora ella era la que debía de converse que amaba a alguien y deseaba estar con ese alguien. Fue ahí donde amabas empapadas, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel y aun más, dolidas, volvieron a mirarse.- Deseo estar contigo, besarte, abrasarte, poder despertar contigo cada mañana.

-No puedes Santana, estoy…-Brittany hizo un intervalo mirando con decepción y ternura los ojos negros que una vez amo con locura.-... comprometida, me casare en dos semanas.


	6. Chapter 6 Adiós

**Buenas noches=), si, noches. ( No tenía otra presentación u.u)**

**Espero que estén muy y bien y contentos puesto que amm, el capitulo no será uno de los más felices que haya escrito (¿y díganme que capitulo fue feliz?) y sinceramente me lamento por haberlo hecho.**

**Todos buscamos un final feliz ¿no? Pues es lo que aun sigo buscando para el ficc, que no parece tenerlo puesto que cada vez que tengo tiempo libre (muy poco D:) y escribo un capítulo, agregó más cosas inesperadas a la trama y luego cuando trato de escribir con ellas, no les puedo dar solución. Eso pasa cuando tienes una lluvia de ideas, lástima que la lluvia de soluciones no venga después de ella.**

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo, mientras yo sigo vagando por el mundo jejeje(= tratando de buscar salidas a eso (Aldii: **_por más que quiera lo que tu pediste "ATROPELLAS, AHORCAS, ACUCHILLAS, ASESINAS, SUICIDAS, LE PASAS POR ENCIMA UN TREN si hace falta , a la persona con la que esta comprometida brittany" aun no puedo ni ahorcarlo, ni asesinarlo, ni pasarle por encima un tren "será mejor pasarle 4 trenes y el titanic 2" aun no es tiempo "nunca dije que no lo haría"_**)**

**Besotes y gracias por seguirme apoyando a lo largo del ficc. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por todas sus lecturas. Sayonara.**

**PD: En ciertas partes del capítulo aparecerán unas cuantas freses. Las que estén en cursiva y con comillas son de Brittany, las cursivas de Santana. Enjoy(=**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti.<span>**_

-No puedes Santana, estoy…-Brittany hizo un intervalo mirando con decepción y ternura los ojos negros que una vez amo con locura.-... comprometida, me casare en dos semanas.

Las palabras de la rubia eran lentamente procesadas por el cerebro paralizado de la latina, simplemente no podía comprender. Era como si las miles de personitas que controlaban su cerebro corrieran de un lado a otro buscando algo que estuviera a su alcance para hacer que Santana reaccionara y dijera algo, pero esto parecía serles imposible.

Santana mantenía su posición absorta mientras sentía como si su corazón fuera de vidrio y lo dejaran caer estrellándose en el suelo. Ella podía observar los cristales regados por el suelo cubiertos de un líquido rojo, ella podía sentir como si cada parte de su alma estuviera siendo aplastada por un gigante invisible, sentía que alguien etéreo la tomaba del cuello y no le dejaba pronunciar ninguna palabra.

"_Me casare en dos semanas"_

Se negaba a creerlo, simplemente era imposible.

Veía a Brittany hablar y como en su rostro denotaba preocupación, pero ella no oía nada, ni sentía, ella había muerto hace unos segundos.

-Santana…- la rubia se acerco lo suficientemente a la morena para tomar el perfecto y atónito rostro de la latina entre sus pálidas manos, sintiendo un profundo miedo por lo que pudiese pasarle. Acarició su mejilla con preocupación hasta que los ojos de Santana volvieron en si.- Santana.- pronuncio viendo como la pelinegra tomaba sus manos y las apartaba con cierto temor de sus brazos. Lo notó porque Santana estaba temblando, eso fue lo que la alerto. Nada seria sencillo.

-No…- pronuncio con dolor apretando su mandíbula y tragándose todos sus sentimientos, absolutamente todos, no dejando ni que el dolor y la angustia la consumieran por dentro. No ahora.

-Sanny.- la mirada de Santana era de suplica y dolor. La rubia lo podía ver, tal vez era mejor no haberlo dicho. Ante todo no quería hacerle daño, pero fue una decisión estúpida y ya era demasiado tarde para desmentirla. Volvió a tomarla entre sus manos, esta vez la latina no la desprecio, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara.

-No, Brittany.- su voz se quebraba, sin embargo se empeñaba en que cada nota que salía de su boca fuera perfectamente uniforme.- Felicidades.- dijo después de un gran silencio regalándole una triste sonrisa que destrozó a la rubia.-Espero que seas muy feliz.- el nudo en su garganta crecía, todos los sentimientos que había pasado por su tráquea querían salir, pero ella no los iba a dejar libres. Lastimo mucho a Brittany, era consciente de ello, pero nunca fue consciente de lo terrible que se sentía.

Ahora la comprendía, era la misma escena de su partida, solo que con un cambio ligero de situaciones. Ahora quien sufriría sería Santana. Era su turno.

El agarre que tenía en las mejillas de santana se debilitó y sus manos fueron cayendo poco a poco al igual que toda la esperanza que aún conservaba. Era inútil pensar que aun quedaba una mínima parte.

-Perdón por molestarte, te aseguro que no apareceré de nuevo. Se feliz y espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme.-los ojos de Santana se cristalizaron y lucho por contener sus lagrimas, lucharía para que ella no la viera llorar y se alejara de su vida permitiendo que su augurio fuera menos doloroso.

La morena dio un paso hacia atrás observando por última vez a la persona que amaba. No lo iba a negar, era estúpido hacerlo.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a dar otro paso Brittany la sujeto del brazo llamando su atención. Santana luchaba por no mirarla, sabía que si la miraba no podía dejarla ir, y no lo quería ¡joder!, No quería hacerlo, pero era lo correcto.

-No lo hagas más difícil.- mordió su labio inferior mirándola con tristeza y dolor mientras una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, inmediatamente la limpio con orgullo. Ella no lloraría frente a ella.- Por favor, es por las dos.- suplicó penosamente.- te casaras y quiero que seas feliz, no quiero ser un problema.- las palabras de la latina parecieron surgir efecto, un jodido efecto que no deseaba que se cumpliera.- Adiós Brittany.- sintió la blanca y tenue mano de la holandesa aferrarse a ella, sin embargo hizo de las suyas y sin ni siquiera mirar atrás se fue de ahí, aunque podía sentir como unos azules ojos nublados en lagrimas, le veían partir.

Santana comenzó a caminar con la cabeza baja, no quería mirar a nadie, nadie que no fueran esos ojos azules, ni ese cabello rubio, ni esos labios.

Tenso su mandíbula idiotamente puesto que al hacerlo sintió un dolor terrible cruzando su boca. No le importo, si esa era la única forma de olvidarse de lo que sentía lo haría hasta el final del mundo.

**_Regla 3 de la vida: nunca ames con el corazón antes de estar seguro que te corresponderá, porque si sucede lo contrario, conocerás algo peor que la muerte. La desolación y el llanto serán tus compañeros hasta que logres sanarte y el tiempo será tu única esperanza de supervivencia, claro, si no se acaba._**

Maldecía tanto esa frase a ella le debía las dos peores estupideces que había cometido en su vida: dejar a la rubia e intentar recuperarla. Maldecía aquella voz en su cabeza que la engañaba cada vez que tenía sexo con Brittany. Maldecía al jodido mundo por darle una vida tan patética. Se maldecía a ella misma por ser tan idiota, por sus errores.

Levanto su mentón lentamente, para encontrarse en el cruce de una calle un tanto transitada y por su mente le paso la idea de poder correr sin importarle nada dejando que algunos de los autos la arrollara y le hiciera sentir que había algún dolor más grande que el que estaba viviendo. Vio su muerte, su funeral, como sus padres mantenía su cara de silencio, como su madre y su hermano lloraban a mares por su perdida. Vio como la minoría de los empleados de su_ Buffete_ festejaban la muerte de Santana Bitch López. Sin embargo, el sonido del semáforo la saco de su transe y camino entre los tumultos de personas que parecían llevarla. Al llegar al otro extremo de la calle, miro hacia atrás. Aun tenía oportunidad de hacerlo, pero cuando una morena, un poco bajita, y con una enorme boca apareció en su mente, parloteando miles y miles de palabras en unos segundos, descarto la idea inmediatamente y continuo con su andar.

Un pequeño parque la dejó confundida ¿Dónde estaba? Levanto sus hombros y sus pies se movieron inmediatamente a la nada. Ella no lo sabía, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en traerle recuerdos nada gratos y la imagen de Rachel Berry aun seguía pareciendo causando un agudo dolor en sus sienes.

"_Santana, yo te…"_

_Para. Escucha, eso es lo último que quiero oír en mi vida. _

"_Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decirte"_

_Que me amas, qué quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, que te enamoraste de mi. No es difícil, mírame, ¿quién no lo haría?_

Su subconsciente estaba traicionándola, traicionándola de una forma muy vil y despiadada. Suspiro tratando de contener la rabia sintiendo como una tenue capa de lluvia comenzaba a cubrir toda la cuidad y a ella misma.

_¿Yo? ¿Amarte? ¡Por dios! Nunca me he enamorado y nunca lo hare, sería más fácil que me hiciera prostituta de primera antes de enamorarme de alguien como tú._

¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo pudo lastimarla de aquel modo? Se arrepentía, se arrepentía de todo corazón de lo que le había hecho. Ni siquiera merecía estar viva después de eso.

"_Eres una idiota, una maldita idiota Santana. Nunca jamás te quiero ver en mi vida. ¡Nunca, ¿lo escuchas? ¡Te odio, Te odio!" _

Sus palabras hacían eco es su mente y su fuerza se debilitaba cada vez más, ya no podía contener su temor, ni su odio. Con su vista totalmente nublada a causa de la lluvia y también por sus propias lágrimas comenzó a ceder. Necesitaba dejar salir todo lo que tenía adentro, todo lo que consiguió sufrir.

"_Sientes algo por mí, lo noto en tus ojos, pero temes ser lastimada. Nunca te lastimaría Santana, pero creo que tú ya lo hiciste conmigo". _

"_Te odio". _

De nuevo las voces ¿Por qué se empeñaban en torturarla? ¿Que acaso no veían su lastimosa imagen? Al parecer no, porque no dejaban de parar las imágenes en su cabeza y todo lo que podía sentir era la lluvia que impactaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo y sus piernas debilitarse.

_Quiero recuperarte, haré lo que sea, haré todo lo que tú me pidas. Quiero tu perdón, quiero que estés conmigo, que estemos juntas. Deseo estar contigo, besarte, abrasarte, poder despertar contigo cada mañana._

"_No puedes Santana, estoy…. comprometida, me casare en dos semanas."_

Se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo derrotada. Ya no sentía ni su propia alma, ni su cuerpo, ni el dolor que había causado la caída, solo sentía una opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, una herida en el corazón que envés de cerrarse se abría a toda velocidad haciendo más duradera la agonía. Estaba muriendo en vida.

"_¡TE ODIO SANTANA LOPEZ!"_

Sus lagrimas sencillamente se podía comparar con las crueles gotas que impactaban su ropa, con facilidad toda su vestimenta se humedeció y el frio comenzó a calar sus huesos, pero no se movía. Seguía ahí inerte en el suelo llorando como una niña pequeña ignorando absolutamente todo. Quería descargar todo lo que tenía adentro, toda la ira, la rabia el sufrimiento, pero le parecía imposible. Aun seguía ahí vivo junto con ella, y mientras santana se sentía más hundida todo su dolor se fortalecía aun más.

Le importaba un carajo que la gente la viese, le importaba poco que pudiera pescar un resfriado o una hipotermia, le valía toda su incompetencia y sufrimiento.

No fue hasta que unos brazos delgados la rodearon, volvió a la realidad y se estampo cruelmente con ella. De nuevo.

* * *

><p>Brittany suspiró y recargo su frente en la elegante puerta de madera color blanco que estaba por abrir, eso se le dificultaba ya que la torrencial lluvia logro alcanzarla justamente cuando salía del coche de Ronald. Estaba segura que Mark se enfadaría con ella.<p>

Giró el pomo de la puerta y el calor de la casa la embriago y se dejó llevar, cerró la puerta tras de ella en silencio y dejó su abrigo en el perchero de madera.

-Brittany.- refuñó una voz grave pero calmada y tranquila. La rubia había sido descubierta.- cariño cámbiate pescaras un resfriado.- El hombre se acercó hacia ella con una sonrisa en sus pálidos labios y abraso a la rubia.

-Te mojare.

-No importa.-dijo Mark sintiendo el cuerpo mojado de la rubia.

_No podía soportarlo una vez más. La próxima vez que se le ocurriera correr a casa de Santana en época de lluvia saldría con un impermeable después de cada ensayo. Bufó molesta pues su atuendo se había echado a perder, todo lo que consiguió en una noche una torrencial lluvia logró deshacerlo._

_Toco 3 veces la puerta que se encontraba frente a ella, más sin embargo la sensación de vergüenza la invadió. _

_La puerta fue cediendo lentamente hasta que se abrió por completo y dejó pasar a una rubia con su ropa completamente empapada y una cara triste._

_Inmediatamente unos brazos delgados pero fuertes se adueñaron de su cintura y comenzaron a besar su cuello._

"_Santana te mojare"_

_No importa Britt- Britt, terminaremos desnudas, no le veo la importancia._

-Britt ¿estás bien?-preguntó con preocupación que la bailarina se había quedado en una posición monótona, ni siquiera lo abraso, cosa que le extraño al rubio. Brittany no era así y menos cuando se trataba de un abraso.

-Si, un poco cansada, ya sabes, la gente, el baile… los ensayos.- mintió separándose de él, yendo hacía la enorme cocina en busca de un vaso de agua.

-Más les vale que te den semanas de descanso porque yo no te las daré.-comentó con un intento de voz seductora tomando a la rubia desprevenida pasando sus manos por el plano abdomen de Brittany sobre la ropa.

_Nunca tendrás descanso conmigo hermosa, nunca._

Sabía que lo había escuchado, pero Mark no tenía una voz femenina. No, no la tenía.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó tomando distancia saliendo del pequeño agujero donde estaba atorada entre el lavabo y el cuerpo de su prometido.

-Enserio Brittany, te vez mal. ¿Te duele algo?-preguntó suavemente acercándose a la rubia. Brittany daba pasos en falso, como si quisiera huir de él.

-No, estoy bien.-su voz tembló más de lo que ella quiso y trato de tranquilizarse apretando el vaso de vidrio que mantenía en su mano derecha con un poco de liquido en él.

-Te notas distraída.-comentó confundido por la actitud de la holandesa. El chico frunció su entrecejo y miro de una forma extraña a Brittany ¿estaría mintiendo? Pensó.

-Lo soy.-susurró aceptando la verdad. Unos podían llamarla tonta, estúpida, idiota, pero solo era distraída y le encantaba llevar la vida de una forma extraordinaria.

-No lo eres, solo un poco descuidada, pero… ¿pasa algo?-cuestiono tomando la barbilla de la ojiazul para que le mirase a los ojos. Solo así podría saber si la rubia le ocultaba algo o no.

-Estoy nerviosa.

-¿Por la boda?- Preguntó tiernamente embozando una sonrisa encantadora que derretiría a cualquier chica, a cualquiera, sin embargo la bailarina estaba sintiendo una sensación extraña en su estomago. De una forma u otra le estaba ocultando algo a su prometido. Se sentía culpable de ver sus ojos verdes brillando de emoción.

_Perdón por molestarte, te aseguro que no apareceré de nuevo. Se feliz y espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme._

La cara de Santana se esfumo como apareció, su rostro de tristeza contenida, sus lágrimas. Fue increíble y casi imposible de que eso sucediera, y ella lo sabía. Por eso conocía tan bien a Santana López o creyó conocerla.

¿A que estaba jugando Brittany? Estaba con Mark, era su prometido, sin embargo no podía olvidar su pasado con la latina.

-Sí.- contesto nerviosa preguntándose interiormente qué demonios había dicho Mark.

-Tranquila amor, no te preocupes, recuerda que será todo sencillo.-acaricio su mejilla gentilmente para besar su frente y realzar su ego como hombre. Todos eran iguales.- Yo quería darte la boda que mereces, pero tú insiste que en un lugar no tan grande, y con conocidos. Todo estará bien.-termino por asustar aun más a la ojiazul que puso los ojos en blanco y se abraso inesperadamente al chico.

-Eso espero.- musitó en voz baja en el pecho del rubio que no daba crédito a lo que acababa de decir su rubia.

-¿Eso esperas?-inquirió alejando a Brittany de él con una mueca extraña.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundida la rubia.

-Dijiste eso.- volvió a repetir el ojiverde con tez seria.

-¿Que dije?- de nuevo volvía a insistir la holandesa ¿acaso ella había hablado?

Simplemente no sabía que rayos estaba pasando al igual que Mark. En cambio la rubia tenía sus razones para desaparecer de la tierra y dirigirse a otro planeta donde sus recuerdos la abundaban y recorrían, por el momento, cada poro y parte de su cuerpo. Santana la estaba volviendo loca.

-Eso espero… ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono molestó tomando su posición de macho dominante recargando su mano en la pequeña isleta de la cocina.

-Nunca dije eso.

-Lo dijiste.-encaro bastante enojado.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó con inocencia la rubia.

-Brittany.

-No me di cuenta, perdón.

-Descuida, yo a veces soy un poco lunático, y más con el tema de la boda.-Trató de relajarse, la rubia iba a ser su esposa en unas cuantas semanas, sin embargo nunca se imagino tener ciertos problemas con ella, nunca habían tenido una discusión tan larga. Siempre eran pequeñas riñas de un minuto y como siempre terminaban teniendo sexo. Sexo de compensación.- Perdóname.

-Yo soy la novia, los nervios caen sobre mí.- Mintió. _"te crecerá la nariz como pinocho"_ le reclamaba una voz en su cabeza, que decidió ignorar.

-Y yo seré el novio, ¿eso no me suma responsabilidad?-coqueteo atrayéndola hacia ella.

-No.-contesto firmemente mientras pasaba sus manos por el amplio pecho de su prometido.

-Eres mala.-susurró a su odio una vez que se acerco a besarla con pación.

-No sabes cuánto.- Pronuncio con deseo la rubia, pero esas palabras no eran para él, si no para una hermosa morena de ojos negros como la noche, que no podía olvidar.

Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, desde que pudo observar a la latina todos sus recuerdos que una vez creyó olvidar, renacieran entre las cenizas de lo más profundo de su ser, como si nunca hubiera muerto y con toda la facilidad del mundo se filtraban en su mente haciéndole creer cosas que no eran.

-Sabes, muero por tocarte. Pero ya sabes, eso de la abstinencia.

- ¿ósea que por lo único que te casaras será por sexo?- preguntó cuando salió de su mundo y logró escuchar las últimas palabras de Mark. Sin embargo lo que no tuvo previsto era que el pasado se estaba convirtiendo en su presente.

-¿Qué? ¿No?.. Brittany escúchame...

-Por sexo… Wow, pude imaginarlo.- gruñó cruzándose de brazos y caminado con rapidez, mejor dicho huyendo de él. No tenía ni humor y su cabeza no le ayudaba en mucho.

-No Brittany.- la siguió y logró tomarla de la manga de su blusa mojada.

- ¿Entonces qué?-espetó de manera molesta asustando un poco a su novio por la actitud que estaba mostrando, ella no era agresiva con él. Nunca lo fue y ahora estaba mostrando una faceta de ella nunca antes vista.

-¿Ahora no puedo tocar a mi novia?-cuestionó enfadado del comportamiento de la holandesa, ya había soportado demasiado y sabía que la persona que tenía enfrente no era Brittany, si no una vaga representación de ella.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me toquen sin mi complacencia.-apartó bruscamente su mano enfrentándolo con la mirada.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Acaso aun tienes miedo? ¿Miedo de un recuerdo Brittany?-recordó lastimando en su interior un poco a la rubia que no doblegaba su actitud. La rubia sabía que se les estaba saliendo de las manos, a ambos y que los dos tenían la culpa, pero su orgullo no la iba a dejar caer, ya había sido demasiado. Era su turno de defenderse.

-Es más real de lo que parece.-habló entre dientes haciendo su voz más roñosa y agresiva.

-Discúlpame señorita perfección, soy un hombre y tengo necesidades.

-¿Me sales con eso ahora? Primero las flores diciendo que mueres por verme. ¿Por verme a mí o a mis pechos?-Gritó en su cara exaltada. No tenía control, no sabía lo que hacía y no era nada bueno estar recordando cuando se fue del lado de Santana. Se odiaba a ella misma, a Santana, a Mark, a todo el maldito mundo.

-Brittany ya basta.-alzó la voz tratando de hacer entrar en razón ala rubia que lo miro más desafiante y ahí fue cuando perdió el control.

Con furia tomo a su novia de ambos brazos y por la fuerza la hizo que lo mirarse. Sabía que la estaba lastimando pero él creía que era la única manera de poder hacer Razonar a la rubia. Sin embargo, por parte de Brittany, estaba asustada ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Pero algo más que miedo, tenía ira contenida de sentirse impotente y no poderse liberar del agarre, se sentía en manos de Santana López, se sentía igual de débil e incrédula como cuando estaba con la latina.

-Suéltame Santana.-suplicó con sus ojos totalmente rojos con el esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo por no llorar.

-¿Santana?- preguntó incrédulo el rubio abriendo sus ojos cargados de incoherencia.

-Mark…

-¿Que paso? ¡Dímelo ahora!- obligó a verla y Brittany observó como sus ojos verdes, casi ámbar, se oscurecían por completo.

-No me mandas.- fue valiente, pero estúpida.

-¿Ella está aquí?-cuestiono con más fuerza.

-…

-¡Contéstame maldita sea!-volvió a insistir aplicando más fuerza en los delicados brasos de la rubia.

-…

-¿La viste?-inmediatamente la mirada de inexpresivo de la holandesa contesto todas sus preguntas. Estaba más que seguro que la había visto y le dolía, además de sentir un vacio en su pecho porque Brittany no se lo dijo sintió algo más fuerte que sobrepasó los límites de su paciencia. Soltó con brusquedad a la bailarina que inmediatamente se toco la zona lastimada de su ante brazo, Mark había hecho demasiada fuerza.

-¿A don... dónde vas?- preguntó con temor la rubia cuando vio que su prometido tomaba su chaqueta más cercana ignorándola por completo. Brittany se ubicó con mucho esfuerzo entre él y la puerta. El rubio apartó a la rubia de su camino con facilidad, puesto que él era un hombre demasiado fuerte que se preocupaba por mantener su cuerpo en forma y Brittany solo era una flor contra él.

-A matarla con mis propias manos, si es posible.


	7. Chapter 7 Mal tercio

**Hola chicas( si hay chicos, por igual) No morí._.! Aquí me tienen sana y salva.**

**Pido una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, créanme que una semana para mi es un año, pero no podía. Me exigen en la escuela y traigo unos problemitas por ahí. Dahhh… El capítulo es un poco largo (creo que más de 4000 palabras). Ame escribirlo. Puesto que ya empezare a arreglar las cosas para luego derrumbarlas de nuevo.**

**PD: Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, aun cuando este capítulo no les pude contestar todos, el próximo sin falta lo haré. Gracias a todos por comentar y leer el ficc, me hacen sentirme realizada cuando comentan. Gracias a Marisa y a Jacque por arriesgarse a leer, no las decepcionare.**

**Aldii: mi monumento… una guitarra _les paul_*-*' (por favor), Shecidd's: Siempre es un placer leerte y sigues viendo el futuro del ficc ¿Cómo haces eso?, luego me cuentas y yo no me aburro, simplemente me duermo.**

**JustOneMorePerson: Me tienes leyéndote en la madrugada, pero no importa, me alegaran mucho tus comentarios, enserio.**

**Que tengan buenas noches a todos(as) Enjoy, y saludos...**_Besos, Alma._

* * *

><p>"<em>Santana, amo oírte gemir" sus respiraciones se mesclaban en una sola, ambas exhaustas, pero aun con la fuerza suficiente para mirarse a los ojos y tratar de traspasar esa capa de inseguridad invisible que surgía en ellas cundo terminaban de "hacer el amor", como la rubia lo llamaba. <em>

"_Yo igual Britt" la sonrisa traviesa e inocente de la rubia adorno perfectamente su rostro observando cómo Santana la miraba con ternura. "Te amo Britt"_

_Quería permanecer así por siempre, teniendo a la rubia a su lado, teniéndola en cuerpo y alma, saber que le pertenecía, trasmitirle la seguridad de que siempre estaría con ella y nunca se alejaría de ella. Brittany le hacía sentir plena seguridad en sus palabras y acciones, todo con la rubia le parecía completamente seguro y la palabra imposible nunca entraba en su vocabulario._

Lástima que la rubia no estuviese con ella.

Un rayo tenue de luz se colaba por las gruesas cortinas blancas del hotel dejando al descubierto un agradable día en Londres. Era el primer día soleado en la semana, lo que hacía que las personas se recargaran con la energía y el calor que les brindaba el sol, puesto que los días donde las espesas nubes se alejaban eran épicos y vivos.

Los pájaros cantaban armonizados con el compás del viento frio, puesto que estaban en época de invierno, pero eso no impedía que los pequeños ovíparos detuvieran su cantar.

Santana gruñó al escuchar el cantar de las aves, como lo odiaba, al igual odiaba la ligera luminosidad que entraba por la ventana de su recamara.

Se apoyó en sus manos haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder levantarse, cosa que no lo logro al momento, ni siquiera podía sentir sus manos, solo sentía un vacio en su corazón, una jaqueca que parecía que hubieran lanzado bombas atómicas a su cabeza y terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo, tan potente que daba al parecer que un autobús la había golpeado.

Decidió que era bueno para ella no moverse, al menos así podía ver con un poco de claridad las cosas.

Boca arriba en su cama cerró sus ojos, más con pesar que con cansancio y suspiró sonoramente sintiendo como algo se movía en su cama. Incisivamente abrió los ojos recordando su sueño. ¿O tal vez no habría sido un sueño? Tomó el cobertor que la cubría y también a la otra persona que reposaba en la cama.

Sus ojos se movían con temor sobre el cuerpo inerte de la chica que le daba la espalda. El cabello castaño de su extraña compañía caía sobre la almohada blanca y también sobre su espalda que solo era cubierta por un sujetador negro de encajes rosa. No quiso seguir observando puesto que tubo mejores cosas que hacer, como ¿Por qué ella se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que la chica? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? ¿Otra vez le pasaría eso con ella? Removió sus manos con inquietud olvidando todos sus dolores.

-Santana, deja dormir. Anoche también te moviste mucho.- Esto avivó las dudas de la latina que como pudo salió de la cama de un brinco que ni ella podía creer que había dado. Arremangó el cobertor hasta logro taparse a ella misma con él.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Pensé que me recibirías mejor.-comentó la castaña estirándose a lo largo de la cama en ropa interior mientras que Santana estaba con su temperamento por lo más alto.-Sobre todo después de lo de anoche…

-¡BERRY!-Maldijo el haberse levantado así y aun más haber gritado, porque el dolor, que había quedado olvidado regreso con mas fuerzas de las que Santana quería y terminó por ver cosas borrosas moviéndose con rapidez alrededor de ella y su cuerpo se estaba haciendo más y más débil.

-Creí que yo era la que te gritaba.-Rachel se levantó de la cama y con preocupación tomó a la latina del brazo y la llevó hasta la cama. Santana solo se dejó guiar, estaba demasiado mareada y débil que no le veía el caso enojarse y discutir con Berry.

-¿Qué rayos hacías en mi cama semidesnuda?… dime que no paso de nuevo Rachel.-suplicó Santana en el mismo estado que antes o peor. Los recuerdos la invadían y le dolían, porque le traían al presente los felices momentos que paso con la rubia que nunca regresarían.

-No Santana, no me acosté contigo.- eso tranquilizo bastante a Santana.- La única y última vez que lo hicimos… ¡no me hablaste por una semana!-reclamó aun paciente y tomó asiento a un lado de Santana que no dejaba de moverse.

-Me sedujiste para llevarme a tu cama.- dejó un puchero y cruzo sus brazos con gesto infantil.

-Nunca pusiste objeción, además el alcohol fluía en mucha cantidad por mi sangre. Olvidémoslo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por mi?-preguntó la morena después de un largo e incomodo silencio, más Rachel sabía que le preguntaría eso, Santana López siempre fue una persona muy directa.

-Hace un bonito día ¿no crees?-apresuró Rachel levantándose de la cama vacilando dentro de la habitación, debía de evitar las preguntas de Santana a toda costa o si no estaría cavando su propia tumba. Importándole poco que la morena pudiera verla se movió con libertad y dejó correr las ventanas causando un gemido por parte de Santana que se arropo hasta su cabeza,

-Odio los días soleados y lo sabes.-recordó a Rachel mientras su mirada se trataba de habituar a la luz que había entrado, sin embargo no paso desapercibido por parte de Rachel notar como los ojos de Santana la observaban sin ningún descaro.-¿ Podías ponerte ropa?- pidió cerrando sus ojos con enfado. Después de todo Santana ya estaba a acostumbrada a ver a Berry en escasa ropa. No era una de sus mejores imágenes por guardar pero debía admitir que no tenía tan mal cuerpo.

-Santana te vez mal.-de nuevo no pudo evitar ocultar su preocupación hacía la abogada, realmente Santana lucia del asco y no por su aspecto, sino también su actitud y su mirada era triste y desoladora.

-Me siento como si las personas de la quinta avenida me hubieran arroyado, además mi cabeza me está matando, es peor que cuando cantas.-Dejó pasar esta vez ese pequeño insulto de su parte y se acerco su cuerpo para poder analizarla mejor.

-Con todo el alcohol que tomaste anoche es demasiado obvio. Lo pasabas como si fuera agua. –comentó tocando su mejilla recapitulando los momentos de la noche anterior.

Rachel inmediatamente apresuro conclusiones. Desde que puso un solo pie en la cuidad de Londres tenía el presentimiento que algo no estaba bien, y ese algo era referente a Santana López. Sus conclusiones fueron verdaderas cuando encontró a un pequeño bulto, que parecía ser una persona llorando bajo una torrencial lluvia. Era obvio era Santana, más no dijo nada, se acerco a ella, puso su mano en su espalda dándole todo el apoyo y esperando a que la latina tuviera la seguridad de abrasarla, y si, Santana abraso a la persona más fastidiosa del planeta; Rachel Berry. Eso no estaba nada bien.

Rachel trató de tranquilizarla, sin embargo no podía y el hecho de que Santana no dijera nada, no la ayudaba en mucho. Y así fue como llegaron al hotel a pocas penas e inmediatamente Santana ataco el mini bar que había en la habitación, que para su suerte solo había alcohol. Litros y litros de alcohol.-Pero ¿Qué tal esta tu corazón?-preguntó Rachel mirándola con tristeza.

-Muy bien Rachel, piensa en tomarse unas vacaciones ¿cómo vez?-lanzó con veneno fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Te dijo que no?-Cuestionó sabiendo la respuesta.

-No solo me dijo que no. Ella se… va a casar.-susurró con la mirada perdida en algún lugar nulo en la pared blanca. Le dolía, le dolía más que nada en el mundo, había perdido a su amor, a la persona por la que vivía, pero había algo que ella no entendía. Dicen que cuando amas a una persona debes dejarla ir y tratar de superarla, que cuando vez a la persona que amas feliz con otra persona sientes alegría por ella. Sin embargo la latina no sentía nada de eso, aunque no conociera al susodicho prometido o prometida de la rubia, sentía odio e ira contra la persona. No podía pensar que otro individuo podía hacerla sentir mejor.

-Lo siento.

-No más que yo.-contestó suspirando fuertemente, embozando una ridícula sonrisa de tristeza sintiéndose estúpida. ¿Dónde estaba Santana López? ¿En dónde demonios se encontraba metida la persona fuerte y segura de sí misma?

-Santana, sabías que las posibilidades de que te diera un si por respuesta eran casi nulas, sin embargo me preocupa algo. ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?-indagó aunque conocía que eso no podía ayudar a Santana a sentirse mejor.

-Si ella quiere ser feliz con otra persona que no soy yo, la dejare libre.-Odiaba su parte amable, por eso nunca la saco a flote, porque sabía que tenía un buen corazón.- Soy consciente que le hice demasiado daño y tu estúpida voz no para de reproducirse en mi mente _"Te lo dije"._

-Te lo dije.-canturreó la diva rodando los ojos en señal de aprobación.

-Perfecto ahora no es solo imaginario.-se cruzó de brazos enojada aun sintiendo su cabeza explotarle.

-Santana…

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-cuestionó directamente recordando que Rachel cambio de tema cuando le preguntó eso. Eso no era buena señal, Rachel, por la única manera que podía ignorar a la gente era porque ocultaba algo o se sentía culpable.

-…- los ojos castaños de la morena se abrieron de par en par, Rachel no tenía la intención de pronunciar ninguna palabra. No sabía que decir, pero estaba segura la paciencia de Santana se había agotado y pronto explotaría en volcán López.

-¿Lo sabías?-Preguntó incrédula levantándose de un solo golpe volviendo a mirar a Rachel con sorpresa.

-Sinceramente no sé si lo sabía, solo recibí la invitación ayer.- las palabras de la diva salieron atropelladamente de su boca mientras retrocedía a paso lento cuando los orbes negro comenzaron a fulminarla.

-¡¿SABIAS QUE ELLA IBA CASARSE Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA?-El volcán había hecho erupción y Rachel no podía hacer nada por detenerlo.- ¡¿Me hiciste hacerme ilusiones? ¿Enserio Rachel?- preguntó decepcionada y dolida Santana. Rachel podía ser fastidiosa, incrédula, diva, entrometida, un maldito canario que no paraba de hablar, introvertida, caprichosa, pero nunca le había ocultado nada a Santana.

-Brittany me dijo que no te dijera nada.-se excusó con ello en voz baja bajando su mirada, jugando con sus manos inquietamente.

-¿Brittany? ¿Desde cuándo hablas con ella?-las cuestiones abordaban los oídos de Rachel que no sabía qué hacer. En un principio decidió por quedarse sin hacer nada y escuchar todo lo que tenía que escuchar, pero ahora los movimientos erráticos de la latina que lentamente se acercaba a ella y su mirada llena de furia, decepción y tristeza la hacían dudar de lo que tenía que decir.

-Una semana después de que salió de tu vida.-musitó encogiendo sus hombros esperando que empezara a reclamar de nuevo.

-¡Eres increíble Umpa Lumpa, increíble! ¡No puedo creer que me hicieras eso! Podía recuperarla, tenía la oportunidad Rachel. ¡TENIAUNA MALDITA OPORTUNIDAD! ¿Y no dijiste nada?-Rachel odiaba la violencia pero en estos casos, su mente y su pequeño cuerpo estaba llanos de ira. Ira que la latina no podía ver. Rachel era un actriz pero cada segundo era más notable en su rostro el autentico carácter Berry. Sin pensarlo mucho su mano arremetió contra la mejilla de Santana, que la miro incrédula.

-Brittany me pidió que lo hiciera, y no sabes cuantas veces la escucha llorar por ti Santana. Y por favor no me reclames del pasado porque tú debiste haberla buscado, si tanto la amabas ¿por qué te quedaste callada sufriendo en silencio al igual que ella? Yo lo respondo; por estúpida. Nunca tuviste la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarla y ella es una persona Santana, ambas sufrieron, pero ella logró superarse y salir adelante a pesar de todo.- Debía enfrentar a Santana, ya era demasiado que había soportado, aunque solo fuesen unos segundos.- Tú, solo te hundiste en un mundo donde te encerrabas y no dejabas que nadie entrara. ¡¿Cómo querías que te dijera que sabía algo de Brittany? ¡¿Querías que muriera? Porque juro que tuve miedo de ti durante un tiempo. Cambiaste mucho y eras demasiado agresiva, al igual que ahora.- terminó con su mandíbula apretada. Le dolía hacerle daño a la latina, sin embargo no encontraba otra forma de hacerla entrar en razón.

-La perdí Rach.- pronuncio al borde del llanto bajando totalmente la guardia, se dejó caer de rodillas tapando su rostro con sus manos.

-Nunca fue tuya.

* * *

><p><em>¿Por qué tardaba tanto en llegar?<em>

Los remordimientos abrasaban a la rubia como el calor arrasaba el planeta en verano.

Brittany no había podido dormir en toda la noche, sus pensamientos viajan desde una hermosa latina a un fornido y apuesto rubio. Si, la rubia tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar, y más si se trataba de las dos personas más impulsivas y erráticas que conocía; Santana y Mark.

Las palabras de su prometido taladraban la mente indecisa de la rubia. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera detenido? Miedo e impotencia. Algo en su interior le decía que no sería capaz de encontrar a Santana, pero ese mismo algo la inundaba de dudas susurrándole que él sería lo verdaderamente bueno para encontrarla a como diera lugar, si algo conocía de Mark durante este poco tiempo era que él era demasiado persistente y muy difícilmente alguien lo sacaba de su juico. Justamente un día apareció alguien; Brittany S. Pierce.

Tomó la tasa de café con la cual había estado jugando durante más de una hora, la taza estaba completamente vacía, pero aun seguía entre sus manos con una fuerza y un nerviosismo aptamente reconocido por la rubia.

Algo la sacó de sus pensamientos y sus juegos, y el nerviosismo que se hacía presente, era mayor que el anterior.

Una mano se recargó en su hombro haciendo que sus piernas se estiraran por inercia causando un leve dolor por su parte, más no dijo nada, solo miro al rubio con temor y esperanza de que no la hubiera encontrado. Rogaba porque no lo hubiera hecho.

-¿No has dormido?-su voz roca resonó por todo el pasillo haciendo un eco asombroso.

-No podía.- respondió secamente Brittany, sin encontrar tema de conversación.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –cuestionó bastante lastimado. Si algo era verdad era que la ira recorría su cuerpo cuando escuchaba el nombre "Santana López".

-¿Aun preguntas el por qué?-comentó exasperada la rubia caminado de un lado a otro fulminándolo con sus preciosos ojos azules. Esto era el cómo.

-Tal vez si me lo hubieras dicho…-vaciló el chico sin dejarse llevar por lo que sentía.

-Te conozco muy bien Mark, eres tan impulsivo cuando quieres y créeme que hace unas horas fuiste un completo idiota.-ahora las palabras de la rubia se hacían notar. No por nada estuvo más de 6 horas esperándolo, pidiendo porque no entrara por la puerta custodiado de policías o que tuviera entre sus manos a Santana cubierta de Sangre.

-No la encontré.-pronunció con elocuencia bajando su mirada decepcionado.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro.

-¿Te alegras de que este viva? ¿Después de todo el daño que te hizo?- la mirada de Brittany le dijo todo. Obviamente estaba completamente feliz que Santana estuviera viva, pero no entendía cual era la insistencia de todo aquello.- es increíble.

-¿Por qué tanta molestia en que santana este viva? ¿Acaso piensas que te dejaré por ella? Te hice una promesa y tú me hiciste una a mí, tratar de hacerme lo más feliz que pudieras y solo me estas lastimando. Nunca te traicionaría ni te engañaría, y pensar que lo haces, en verdad me duele.- Brittany no era mentirosa, lo admitía, volver a ver ese perfecto rostro y los ojos que la traían loca, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto feliz, sin embargo Mark en ocasiones no podía ver más a allá de sus narices y ver el daño que le estaba haciendo.

-Brittany…- en verdad las palabras de la bailarina le dolieron al doctor. Era verdad, todo lo que le dijo Brittany era totalmente realista. ¿Cómo pudo enojarse con ella por un recuerdo?

-Atiende, me daré una ducha.- pidió calmando su tono de voz mientras escuchaba como el timbre de la entrada sonaba una y otra vez.

-Amor.

-Basta Mark.- pronunció con cansancio dirigiéndose escaleras arriba olvidando a su novio por completo.

Con fastidio retiro su ropa húmeda, y pensar que había llegado a su casa totalmente mojada, después del arranque de celos por su prometido y no había podido cambiarse de ropa, era bastante torpe hasta para ella, sabiendo que podía pescar un resfriado y como consecuencia perder varios días de presentaciones.

Ya desnuda, giró el grifo del agua y dejó que esta cayera con tranquilidad sobre su torneado y pálido cuerpo.

Bufó con insistencia y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás recargándose en la pared aun dejando que el agua entrara en contacto en su cuerpo. Se estaba relajando, eso era seguro, había sido una noche un tanto dramática e ilógica, sobre todo desesperante y triste. Ahora mismo se sentía como un pequeño y triste panda. Raro en una persona adulta, sin embargo la personalidad soñadora e ingenua, un tanto infantil de Brittany, era un factor verdaderamente importante en su persona. Sin embargo, no todos podían ver atreves de aquella bailarina sonriente e imperativa, la inteligencia y el juicio analógico que tenía. Era impresionante una vez que te debas cuenta que aquella rubia de ojos azules, podía sacarte una sonrisa y luego una mueca de confusión al mencionarte algo totalmente desapercibido por los demás, pero era impresionante poder apreciar la fuerza y persistencia y las emociones que ella desplegaba, era sumamente encantador y escalofriante.

A pesar del cansancio que tenía e ignorando que su cuerpo se sentía más pesado, salió de su recamara totalmente cambiada y lista para poder salir a recorrer la cuidad. Lo menos que quería ahora era sentir el ambiente tan pesado que se sentía en la casa.

Al llegar al comedor, su estomago inmediatamente gruñó de hambre. No había sido alimentado y digamos que las 12 del mediodía no era muy buena hora para no darle alimento. La ojiazul tomó una enorme galleta de chocolate que se encontraba en la mesa con un latee expreso, junto a una nota.

"_Esto está mal, deberíamos hablar, te espero en mi oficina después del almuerzo"_

Era obvio que Mark ya se había retirado horas antes, sin embargo ¿Cuándo había tardado en cambiarse? ¿Horas? No lo podía creer y menos cuando vio el reloj que marcaba las 12:30 pm.

Era muy tarde.

* * *

><p>Las palabras no salían de la boca de ambos mientras se miraban fijamente sin decir nada, el silencio incomodo ganaba en todo su lugar, y no sabían que decirse, absolutamente nada.<p>

-¿Almorzaste?-preguntó tímidamente distraído con un pequeño giratorio que estaba en la mesa de vidrio de su oficina.

-Gracias por la galleta, estaba deliciosa.-comentó con agrado juntando sus dedos y ladeando su cabeza se decidió por enfrentar la mirada verdosa.

-De nada… Brittany ¿Qué está pasando con nosotros?

-No lo sé.

-Dímelo por favor, porque yo no sé qué pensar.-su voz sonaba desesperada, tanto que a la rubia sintió pena por él.

-Lo siento, pero no lose.

-Todo iba bien hasta que apareció ella.-reclamó como siempre lo hacía. Desde que sus discusiones empezaron, no hace más de unas cuantas semanas por el trabajo de la rubia, el se sentía inseguro, pero confiaba en Brittany, más sin embargo la llegada de Santana lo saco de sus casillas, y simplemente ya no sabía que hacer.

-Tienes razón, sin embargo no fue culpa de Santana, tu actitud cambio desde anoche. ¿Tienes celos de ella?-cuestionó con tranquilidad, casi como si de lo que estuvieran tratando, fuera nada.

-Sí, me hierve la sangre de pensar que ella está aquí, te habló, te tocó...

-Santana no me tocó, fue demasiado distante cuando me vio, parecía tener miedo de hacerse a mí.

-Debería tenerlo.- refuñó con la mirada perdida, no quería ver a la bailarina, no quería oír sus explicaciones.

-No puedo creer que este celoso.-Esta vez Brittany cruzó sus piernas al igual que sus manos y le dedicó una mirada de decepción.

-No puedo evitarlo.

-¿Y por eso actúas como un niño?-reclamó.- Santana solo vino porque… ella quería… quiere recuperarme.-terminó su frase buscando los ojos del doctor. Ante esto Mark no pudo evitar ver a su prometida, con su típico aire distraído e inmersa en su mundo.

-¿Y con esa tranquilidad me lo dices?-Preguntó molesto levantándose de su silla.

-La rechace Mark. Estoy comprometida contigo, no me importa si Santana viene a rogarme que vuelva con ella, te lo vuelo a repetir…. Me casare contigo.-comentó bajando un poco su cabeza. En realidad le resultaba sorprendente que Santana vino hasta Londres solo por ella, sin duda era un gesto que debía tomarse en cuenta, pero en estas ocasiones era mejor no hacerlo.

-Era lo menos que podías hacer… perdón, me pase.-se disculpó al ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de la rubia. Le estaba diciendo mentirosa.

-Lo hiciste.

-Brittany, no siento como si de verdad esto volviera a ser lo mismo.-se arrodillo frente a Brittany tomando sus manos.

-Tus celos.-recalcó para que empezara a hablar.

-Tengo inseguridad, se lo que paso con Ella. Tú me lo contaste, pero no puedo evitar querer hacerla pagar por lo que hizo Brittany. Ella te lastimo...

-No me importa lo que ella hizo, quedo en el pasado, un pasado en el que no quisiera volver.-cortó severamente levantándose de su haciendo para caminar por la pequeña oficina.

Santana le había hecho mucho daño, de eso no había duda, sin embargo el tiempo empezó a curar cada una de las heridas que la latina le hizo, y ahora que las recordaba dolían menos, pero aun sentía dolor. Y era ese el dolor que aprovechaba Mark para confundir a la holandesa.

-Perfecto.

-Me molesta que tú, sabiendo lo que pase, no logres comportarte como un adulto.-comentó dándole la espalda al su prometido, no debía demostrar que le afectaba. Santana se lo había hecho entender muy bien.- Si te digo que no la quiero, es porque no lo hago. No es para que tengas celos y menos de ella.

-No la defiendas.

-No la defiendo.-gritó harta de darle tantas vueltas a un problema que por ahora no tenía solución.

-Lo haces, y siempre lo has hecho desde que llegaste a mí.-ahí estaban los dos, por fin Brittany se había volteado y podía mirarlo sin tener remordimientos de hacerle daño. Ambos tenían en cuenta que esto ya había pasado a términos mayores, sabían que no estaba del todo bien su relación.- ¿Aun quieres continuar con la boda?-contestó tragándose su orgullo de macho pensando por primera vez en la holandesa.

-No lose.-musitó confundida buscando las razones del porque dijo eso. Britt quería a Mark, pero aun seguía sintiendo algo por Santana.

-Creo, que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para nosotros, tal vez vivir separados durante un tiempo. No quiero presionarte ni mucho menos lastimarte, pero no lo puedo evitar.

-¿Un tiempo?

* * *

><p>-Rachel, no sé qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí.-bufó con sus ojos cerrados debido al esfuerzo involuntario que había hecho.<p>

-Santana estas hirviendo el calentura y no puedes mantenerte en pie y tú me dices ¿qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó molesta la diva mientras trataba de guiar a Santana hasta uno de los sillones de la sala de espera.

-¿En dónde estamos?-indagó puesto que no sabía donde estaba. Solo sentía que a cada paso que daba la sensación de nauseas se hacía más fuerte al igual que todo su dolor corporal.

-En un hospital.

-Odio los hospitales.-gruño ya sentada en el acolchonado sillón de cuero blanco.

-¿Que no odias?

-A Brittany.- respondió no muy en sus cinco sentidos, más sabía que era cierto. Nunca podría odiar a la rubia.

-Santana, estas mal, quédate aquí y por favor no te muevas.

-Berry no podría moverme aunque yo quisiera hacerlo.- hiso una señal con la mano mientras se cubría los ojos con lo que parecía ser una almohada. Solo quería hacer que la luz desapareciese y poder dormir tranquila sin ningún ruido.

-Disculpe…- llamó la atención de una señora que parecía una recepcionista joven.- Tengo a mi amiga en malas condiciones, sería muy amable de poder traer un doctor para que la puedan revisar con urgencia.-pronuncio sin respirar.

-Veré si un doctor está disponible.-dijo fingiendo amabilidad fijando la vista en el monitor de la computadora y teclear algunas teclas.

-¿Cómo que vera?-cuestiono Rachel un poco confusa.

-Revisaré si alguno está trabajando, señorita es Domingo, casi ningún médico esta por aquí.-contestó como si fuera obvio y sí que lo era. Solo que Rachel era en cierta forma muy desesperante y desesperaba. Con la persona que convivía no podían llevarse en armonía por que ambas salían exasperadas por la actitud de la diva.

-¿Puede apurarse?-preguntó Rachel tamborileando sus dedos a lo largo de la mesa.

-No está disponible ningún médico.- la cara de Rachel, era un poema. No sabía si gritar o responderle como debía, por la forma tan golpeada y llena de felicidad en que le respondieron.

-¿Cómo que no está disponible ninguno? Es una clínica, debería haber doctores.-reclamó alzando su voz tomando su actitud de diva.

-Los únicos presentes, están en cirugía y creo que un residente les está acompañando.-exclamo exasperada por las preguntas de la morena.

-Esto es inaceptable, ¿acaso sabe quién soy?-la diva había salido y no había nadie quien pudiese detenerla.

-Una persona totalmente...-ganas no le faltaron a la señora para contestarle, pero tuvo que contenerse.

-Soy Rachel Berry.

-¡Wow! Rachel Berry. En realidad no me interesa su nombre. Tendrá que esperar mientras busco a alguien que consulte a su amiga.- Berry se sentía ofendida, casi la había sacado de ahí a gritos y con ironías. Era peor que Santana.

Tomo asiento aun lado de la latina que cubría su cara con una pequeña almohada de dibujitos infantiles y descubrió a un niño mirándola con un puchero en la boca. Rachel se le quedo observando al niño que no dejaba de mirar su almohada con tristeza, así que de su bolso saco un billete de 50 dólares y se lo tendió al pequeño que solo con verlo salió corriendo con una sonrisa en su bolso.

50 dólares por almohada. _"santana llevas una lista larga de favores"_

Gracias al cielo, que no fue hasta 10 minutos después que una enfermera joven se acerco a ella y con un gesto amable les dijo que esperaban poco tiempo, que ya tenían un doctor para que revisaran a la latina.

Rachel se quedo más tranquila y quito con lentitud la almohada que cubría el rostro de Santana.

-¿Qué rayos haces?-preguntó molesta cuando sintió luz en su parpados.

-Pensé que estabas dormida.

-Me hice la dormida para no escuchar tu voz, es irritante.- Santana se rehusó a que la latina levantara la vista porque sabía que lo que estaba a punto de ver no le agradaría mucho.

-Sabes que, te dejaré descansar.- en ese momento supo que algo no estaba bien y desidia reincorporarse poco a poco hasta que cayó en cuenta.

Su mirar era borroso pero podía distinguir perfectamente a Brittany abrasando a un doctor para que luego este le diera un pequeño beso en los labios.

El corazón de la latina paró en seco, se puso más pálida de lo que ya estaba y sus ganas de regresar lo poco que había comido días anteriores avanzaban lenta y tortuosamente a lo largo de su garganta.

-¿Qué se siente estar más hundida que Humphrey Bogart en Casablanca?-Preguntó Rachel al sentir la mirada del joven doctor y la de la rubia sobre ellas, más que sobre ellas, sobre Santana.

-Nunca vi Casablanca.-comentó sin apartar la vista de la rubia. Era imposible que lo hiciera.

-Deberías, te ayudaría mucho en estas situaciones. Espero que no mueras, ese doctor te mira con cara de querer matarte.-y era verdad, no era fácil confundir a Santana y más que era una persona reconocida en el ámbito de negocios, sin embargo no había información que Google no pudiera dar.- ¡Oh por dios! Y yo creía que el drama y las situaciones incomodas se veían en Broadway. Me equivoque.


	8. Chapter 8  Enferma de Amor

_**Sin más preámbulos, vengo a traerles la continuación del capítulo anterior. Espero que me den tiempo, por lo que hice con Santana, lo que escribí los capítulos pasados no es nada con lo que tengo preparado.**_

_**Supongo que después escribiré melancólicamente puesto que, el pasado de Santana… verán de qué les hablo.**_

_**Buenas noches, y espero que tengan un buen fin de semana.**_

_**PD: como siempre quiero agradecer sus comentarios y favoritos, ellos son lo que de algún modo, me comunican con ustedes y me hacen esforzarme para poder seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Disfruten.**_

* * *

><p>-¿Qué se siente estar más hundida que Humphrey Bogart en Casablanca?-Preguntó Rachel al sentir la mirada del joven doctor y la de la rubia sobre ellas, más que sobre ellas que sobre Santana.<p>

-Nunca vi Casablanca.-comentó sin apartar la vista de la rubia. Era imposible que lo hiciera.

-Deberías, te ayudaría mucho en estas situaciones. Espero que no mueras, ese doctor te mira con cara de querer matarte.-y era verdad, no era fácil confundir a Santana y más que era una persona reconocida en el ámbito de negocios, sin embargo no había información que Google no pudiera dar.- ¡Oh por dios! Y yo creía que el drama y las situaciones incomodas se veían en Broadway. Me equivoque.

La primera acción que hizo fue levantarse de aquel cómodo sillón. Se odio por ello.

Su vista empezó a tornarse más borrosa, no podía sentir su propia respiración, ni movimientos. En su cabeza, un zumbido fatal la atormentaba a más no poder solo sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar. Sus nervios y sus manos temblaban, su palidez se notaba cada vez mejor y su estómago amenazaba por devolver todo el alcohol que había consumido.

Cuando trato de poner sus pensamientos en blanco o poder pensar en algo, solo escucho la voz de Berry, a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos como siempre deseó, mientras una carga se liberaba de su cuerpo para quedarse sin nada.

La mente de la latina, se paralizó para luego dejar ceder ante las necesidades biológicas se su cuerpo exigía, aliviando un poco el dolor que Santana sentía.

Rachel no logró sujetar a Santana cuando cerró sus ojos y su cuerpo en cámara lenta se desvaneció, pero le impresionó la rapidez del rubio que se encontraba con Brittany, que fue capaz de analizar el estado de la latina desde lejos para luego correr y evitar que se golpeara fuertemente con el suelo.

Solo seguía viendo el inconsciente estado de Santana, aun no despertaba y no eran buenas señales.

-¡Margarett una camilla ahora mismo!-Gritó el rubio asustando a Rachel.

La enfermera hizo lo que pidió lo más rápido que pudo, pero lamentablemente no había camillas disponibles. El rubio bufó molesto y tomó a Santana en brazos comprobando el ligero peso de la chica que aun seguía inconsciente y la llevó no muy cómodo hasta la habitación donde le había indicado la enfermera. Depositó con cuidado a santana y comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Sin embargo había algo que lo detenía.

-¿Qué haces Mark?, pierdes tiempo-sonó una voz a su espalda.

-Ya… Ya...- despejó su mente aunque él sabía que todo lo que haría lo estaba haciendo por ética, no porque quisiera que Santana estuviera viva.

* * *

><p>No se explicaba nada. Su mente estaba en blanco tratando de procesar lo sucedido minutos atrás, su tan impresionante como el tiempo jugó una mala pasada en ella. Todo paso tan rápido que no supo qué hacer, solo quedarse ahí, inerte, moviendo sus ojos para poder observar mejor el panorama de intranquilidad.<p>

La mirada de Santana estaba tan perdida que le fue difícil reconocer si la estaba mirando con odio o tristeza, ya no sabía que expresaban sus ojos. No la reconocía. Sencillamente no podía ver a la cara a la latina por vergüenza a ella misma. En su interior sabía que era su culpa, una culpa que no la dejaba en paz durante bastante tiempo.

¿Cómo de una noche de estar espectacular, estuviera hecha hoy un desastre? ¿Cómo era que en tan poco tiempo su vida daba un giro inesperado de 360 grados?

Era tan loco y extraño que se le dificultaba pensar en razones para ellos, y no lo haría. Brittany nunca fue una persona que le buscara a todo una respuesta, ella era más espontanea y se decidía por lo que la vida le daba, nunca se aferró a las cosas.

Pero, eso no quería decir que nunca a las personas. Si, lo admitía, a veces era dependiente de las personas, sin embargo de la única persona que podía depender completamente era de la latina. Y no podía evitar sentirse abatida y triste.

Desde que la latina cerró sus ojos y cayó inconsciente, el corazón de la rubia no latía, sintió una opresión el pecho mucho más grande que cualquier cosa, aunque en estos momentos su corazón había vuelto a latir mucho más fuerte de lo normal preocupada por el estado de la latina.

No es que Santana no le importara, por así decirlo. Ella había sido una de las personas que la había hecho feliz en un largo lapso de su vida y también fue la misma que la había hundido hasta el fondo, pero le seguía teniendo cariño. Después de todo no se puede olvidar al primer amor.

-Espero que este bien, porque si no, la traeré desde el mismo infierno para asesinarla yo.

Rachel estaba inquieta, si inquieta. Jamás en su vida sus ojos habían sido testigos de alguna recaída de Santana, nunca. Y ahora que pasaba le dolía más de lo que ella podía pensar. Eran amigas, tenían una relación extraña pero al final lo eran.

Brittany no habló, simplemente la escucho en silencio.

_¿Qué tal si santana no despertaba nunca más?_

La fugaz pregunta permaneció en su mente, haciendo eco una y otra vez.

_¿Qué sentiría no volver a verla?_

El miedo la estaba aterrando en estos momentos. Jamás se imagino esto, pero había una gran posibilidad de que Santana no despertara, ella lo sabía. El rostro de preocupación de Mark, fue muy visible cuando la tomó en brazos.

El rubio se hizo notar carraspeando sonoramente asustando a la rubia. Eso siempre le había parecido aterrador de su prometido. Parecía uno de los fortachones guardaespaldas del _Padrino_, cuando hacían acto de presencia.

-¿Que paso? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Volvió a despertar?.. ¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué haré si Santana está muerta?… ¡Contéstame!-fulminó con la mirada al rubio que solo la veía confundido con la gran cantidad de preguntas que abordaban su mente. Decidió ignorarla y fijo su vista en Brittany. Estaba preocupada, el lo podía notar en como fruncía su entrecejo con continuidad y sus labios se movilizaban de una extraña manera.

-Tuvo una recaída, por poco sufre un infarto cerebral.

Los ojos de Rachel se cristalizaron mientras trataba de mantener la compostura. En realidad estaba preocupada por Santana.

-¿Está bien?-preguntó tímidamente Brittany. Mark asintió con su cabeza baja intentando no verla. El doctor sabía que Brittany estaba preocupada por ella, incluso esperaba una reacción más desesperada por parte de la rubia que de la castaña.

-Sí, esta mejor. Ya despertó.-esta vez el doctor miró a Rachel con un poco de compasión.- ella se encuentra débil, pero puedes pasar a verla, si gustas.- Rachel asintió con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿En donde se encuentra?-indagó por saber el paradero de Santana.

-Piso 4, habitación 345.

-Gracias, por todo, no sabe lo importante que es ella para mí.- agradeció por milésima vez para escuchar atentamente sus latidos de su corazón poco a poco se iban disipando.

-Debó suponerlo, si me disculpan me esperan en otras áreas. Cuídate Brittany.-se despidió con un beso en su frente.

Cuando la castaña se disponía a caminar una mano la detuvo.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-preguntó segura Brittany.

-Vamos.

* * *

><p>Al entrar a la habitación Rachel se quedo sin fuerzas. No podía soportar ver así a Santana una vez más, pero saco fuerzas de donde lo la tenía y se acercó hasta ella.<p>

Su rostro ya no se encontraba tan pálido, hasta pudiese decirse que había recuperado un poco de su color natural. Pero aun así verla postrada en una camilla, sin fuerzas por luchar, con los ojos cerrados, simulando que estaba muerta, le resultaba una idea estúpida.

-¿Que sucedió Rachel?-cuestionó con tristeza observando como la morena con su mirada perdida, tomaba la mano de santana, estaba distante.

-No fue una muy buena noche para ella.- Brittany tragó con dificultad, puesto que un nudo en su garganta le impedía pasar con tranquilidad todo su desahogo y culpabilidad, pero no podía. Y se odiaba por ello.-Ni creo que para ti.-concluyó después de un gran silencio en el cual, solo la rubia se dedicaba a mirar a la inerte Santana que dormía plácidamente.

La bailarina no respondió, se sentía tan cobarde por no hacerlo, pero simplemente no tenía palabras que la justificaran, ni una sola salía por su boca.

-Disculpa.- Salió sin decir nada más con sus ojos totalmente llorosos, sin embargo no se disponía a permitir que ninguna persona la observara. Aprendió de Santana, no dejaría que la vieran débil. Y menos en estos momentos.

Salió con paso decidido hasta una puerta de vidrio, que abrió con furia y cerró del mismo modo.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Por qué no despierta?-cuestionó al ingresar a la oficina de du prometido.

-No lo sé Brittany. Creí que no te importaba.-dijo mirando unos papeles que resultaban ser los análisis de la morena, pero aun así no pudo quitar la mirada de ellos, algo extraño estaba pasando.

-¿Qué no me importa? ¿Tú crees que no me importa que pueda morir? Nadie se desmaya así porque sí.- su postura era firme y demandante, estaba histérica, sentía ira y tristeza, enojo y soledad. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-No puedo decírtelo, además que aun no se las conclusiones.-comentó del mismo modo, interesado más en los papeles que en la rubia.

-¿Cómo que no puedes decírmelo? Estamos hablando de Santana, no de una desconocida.- exclamó con sinceridad.

-Lo es para mí.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?-expresó totalmente molesta. La furia la invadía y eso no era bueno. Brittany se caracterizaba por tener un estado de ánimo jovial y ser amable con las personas, la ira era algo que no iba con ella, y cuando se topaba de frente con ella no sabía como majarla.

-¿Por qué te importa?-la pregunta que ella esperaba, que Mak esperaba que respondiera. La pregunta del millón.

-¡Porque yo soy la culpable de que ella este ahí metida, en ese estado!-Arremetió contra el escritorio con un fuerte puñetazo que después le costó un muy buen dolor de mano, pero eso era lo de menos ahora.- Anoche cuando me dijo que venía para recuperarme su mirada estaba llena de esperanza, pero cuando le dije que estaba comprometida, cambio de un momento a otro. La conozco perfectamente que noche trató de autodestruirse, y es mi culpa…-su voz se quebró a causa del llanto contenido. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en paz, intentando detener algo que era imposible. Sus lagrimas abordaron sus mejillas al igual que espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo con violencia.

-No lo es.-le dolía verla así, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Sí, quise detenerla y decirle mis razones, explicarle, pero se fue diciéndome que esperaba que fuera feliz.-en su rostro abordó una sonrisa estúpida, que luego se deshizo a causa de sus sentimientos.- Santana nunca deseo la felicidad de otras personas, siempre pensó en la suya y dejarme ir fue un acto increíble de su parte.- reflexionó para ella misma sin importarle que su novio estuviera presente. Ella quería a Santana, de alguna forma lo hacía, y ese mismo cariño la hacía sentirse culpable.

-Disculpa.-aventó con brusquedad las hojas y dejó a Brittany parada como si no existiera nada.

-No puedes dejarme así, Mark. ¡MARK!

* * *

><p>-¿Aun no despierta?-la voz ronca despabiló de un momento a otro a Rachel que soltó la mano de la latina como un reflejo innecesario, puesto que volvió a buscar contacto.<p>

-No.-contestó neutral sin mirar al doctor.

-Tú lo sabes ¿verdad?-preguntó sin preámbulos colocándose a un costado de la camilla buscando la mirada de Rachel, que solo asintió soltando a Santana, para subir su cabeza como un gesto de afirmación.

-Se demasiadas cosas que no debería saber.-musitó lo suficientemente bajo para que el rubio pudiera escucharla.

La mente de Rachel estaba hecha un asco, sus pensamientos y sentimientos se mezclaban, sabía que era un mal innecesario, pero le pesaba no hacer nada, aun más, cuando Santana estaba inconsciente, tirada en una cama conectada bajo sondas y miles de aparatos que en su vida entendería que demonios hacían ahí.

-¿Por qué toma antidepresivos?-cuestionó de repente llamando la atención de la diva- ¿Cómo lo sé? En el examen de Sangre el alcohol y la nortriptilina eran presas de su sangre.-paró por un minuto para dirigir, esta vez, su vista a la pelinegra.- Estuvimos a punto de desintoxicarla, pero pudo reaccionar con el medicamento.- Las paredes de vidrio biselado daban un aspecto de frialdad. Se podía ver todo de adentro hacia afuera, pero del otro modo era imposible de visualizar. La diva trató de huir transportándose afuera de esas cuatro paredes que la mantenían en el lugar.

-Es una larga historia, y digamos que no te conviene oírla.- y era verdad, a Mark no le convendría oírla, puesto que el estado de Santana antes de que llegara a Londres, era deplorable y muchos secretos estaban guardados en lo más profundo de la mente de Rachel.

-Lo sé.-contestó suspirando fuertemente procesando las palabras de la castaña. A nadie le importaría esa información, ni mucho menos a él, porque el pasado lo estaría persiguiendo también, y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. No mientras tuviera a Brittany con él.- Es por ética profesional, soy su médico y sé lo que paso. Pero ¿De qué modo consiguió las pastillas? La única forma que encuentro para poder justificarlo es que se encontraba bajo supervisión siquiat…

-Siquiátrica.-cortó la castaña sosteniendo su mirada por varios segundos, que se volvieron estresantes entre ambos. La diva no conocía del todo a Mark, sin embargo Brittany le había comentado mucho sobre él. A Criterio de Rachel, era extremadamente parecido a Santana, era directo y sensato, duro y exigente, celoso y protector, le encantaba marcar su terreno al igual que la latina. Eso le aseguraba que tendría que hablar con cuidado delante de Mark. Tenía que cuidarse.

-¿Por qué estaría en supervisión siquiátrica?-volvió contraatacar pensando en las posibles respuestas. A simple vista, Santana era hermosa, por mucho que trató de negárselo debía reconocer la hermosura en la mujer latina, sin embargo algo que llamó su atención cuando cruzó su mirada verdosa con la obscura de la chica, vio lo mismo que reflejaban sus ojos, tristeza y orgullo.

-Era de la única forma que podía sobrellevar su patética vida.-contestó como única respuesta. Los cabos poco a poco se empezaron a atar en la cabeza del rubio. Su mente trabajaba al 150% intentado solucionar un problema mental, su mente se estaba debatiendo y la estaban poniendo a prueba, algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.- Brittany no fue la única que sufrió.-Enfrentó con rudeza dirigiendo sus palabras golpeadas y rudas con desprecio al doctor. Todos ahí tenían una perspectiva diferente de Santana, pensaban en cómo resolver sus problemas o hundirla aun más, pero ninguno sabía con certeza el terreno que estaba pisando a ciegas.

Santana había aprendido de la peor manera que con el amor no se juega, y como consecuencia conoció el mismo infierno en vida.

-No lo creo. No más que Brittany.- supuso el rubio con seguridad olvidando que Santana estaba ahí, que era un hospital y que todo a su alrededor estaba en completo calma. Había hablado de su prometida no iba a permitir que alguien le justificara que su sufrimiento no fue grato.

-¡¿Hablas de que dos intentos de suicidio, echar el trabajo de su vida por la basura, dejar sus relaciones personales, terminar casi siendo una maldita dependiente al alcohol, no es más que suficiente? ¡¿Acaso Brittany intento suicidarse?-ironizó de manera molesta. Nadie sabía lo que la latina había pasado y los recuerdos e imagines nunca se borrarían de la mente de Rachel, nunca.- ¿Acaso ella se alcoholizaba a diario? ¿Dejó su vida? No. –Contestó por él subiendo su tono de voz, remarcando cada palabra con odio.- Te tenía a ti.- de nuevo pauso, pues sabía que estaba en un hospital y a su lado se encontraba la persona que tanto necesitaría de ella cuando despertara.- Ella…-recalcó dirigiendo su mano en dirección a Santana.-… solo tenía su tristeza, su estupidez y una culpa que la comía día a día que no la dejaba estar ni un solo segundo en paz. ¿Sabes lo que es sentir que la vida de una de las personas que más quieres se derrumba? ¿Acaso imaginas lo que era llegar a casa y encontrarla en los peores estados? Nunca la viste inconsciente, jamás pudiste observar como la poca ilusión que Brittany le había dejado se iba de sus ojos, ni siquiera sabes lo que es pasar por algo así.- las lagrimas en sus ojos se hacían presente, pero no dejaría que ninguna cayese, si algo admiraba de ella misma era su fortaleza al igual que la de Santana, sería fuerte por la morocha.- Ella sufrió y aprendió de muy mala manera y sin embargo cuando pensó que nada podía empeorarlo, pasó. No es una mala persona, solo una idiota con mala suerte.-terminó sonriendo de medio lado con nostalgia.

Ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna. Mark porque en su interior no tenía nada que objetar, y sentía lastima por Santana. Lástima, por lo idiota que fue, pero algo le decía que no llegaría ante esos casos para tratar de olvidara una persona. Y Rachel, simplemente ya no podía hablar más. No le quedaban palabras, raro en ella. Solamente un pensamiento se mantenía constante.

"_No debiste buscarla Santana, no debiste hacerlo"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crowi:<strong>__ Tienes buen sentido perspectivo. Sabes que no pensé ponerla a ella, pero después halle la forma de meterla__. Después de todo ¿Quién no querría a los genes berry's en sus problemas? Pues no solo es una enfermedad, va más allá. JAJAJJA he de admitir que no me considero dramática al escribir, pero luego me contradigo cuando leo lo que escribo. Me confundo mucho a veces. No te preocupes por el Review, en ocasiones suele pasar eso con la computadora. Saludos y hasta luego*-*'_

_**Sheccd's:**__ pasó a paso que seguía leyendo el comentario, que historias tan parecidas. A mí me reclaman en la noche por qué no duermo y si hago un ruidito ahí van a molestarme. No entienden que la noche no es para dormir (= ¿cómo demonios adivinas lo que va a pasar después? *-* enserio, me tienes impactada (del buen modo) luego pensare que te hago plagio. Lo bueno fue que ya tenía escrito la mitad de este capítulo cuando actualice el anterior. Espero que disfrutes tu noche y duermas bien, porque luego no te dejare hacerlo. Como lo dije, la noche no es para dormir así que por ahora no lo hare, lo hare mañana en la mañana. Fiesta lml'…. Te devuelvo el abraso, te leo luego. Besos, Alma(= ¿enserio 2Am? Me has de querer mucho:$!_

_**JustOneMorePeron:**__ Tus palabras me alagan, enserio. Pensé sorprenderlos y eso hice, mi trabajo está cumplido. Aquí me tienen comentando tu comentario (que irónico ¿no?) Pobre Santana, después le daré un final feliz y una vacaciones se lo merece. La pobre aun le queda mucho por sufrir, nadie engaña a Brittany S. pierce. Espero que entiendas lo de la enfermedad, porque eso no es pasajero. Rachel, Rachel… Rachel._.! yo también pensaba en poner a otra persona, pero NOOOO! PezBerry al habla8-)' Mark lo odio y eso que yo lo invente, ¿Que tormenta? Cataclismo, mejor dicho. Saludos, Alma._

_**HarukaIs:**__ jajajajja todos se pueden liar, pero después ahí veremos, saludos._


	9. Chapter 9  Cambios inesperados

**Quiero agradecer como siempre por todas sus lecturas y comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**PD: No tengo mucho tiempo y quise compartir este capítulo con ustedes, uno de los últimos. **

**Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Su reflejo era el único que podía ver en esos momentos. El vidrio le devolvía una mirada sería y melancólica. Sus ojos azules ya no brillaban, su luz se había opacado. Sus labios no hablaban, se mantenían cerrados durante horas, su semblante era serio, pero por dentro sentía que en cualquier momento sus lágrimas harían aparición nublando toda su visión, sin embargo no era así. No tenía ningún sentimiento, su neutralidad inundaba cada poro de su piel, dándole un semblante de una persona adulta pensando. Brittany no era así.<p>

-¿Te sientes bien? Te vez un poco pálida.-Preguntó el rubio posándose a un costado de su prometida.

-Estoy bien.-contestó sin más, siguiendo con su mirada fija en el vidrio, pero viendo más que su reflejo, observando a cierta persona inconsciente descansar con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quieres comer o mejor dicho cenar algo?-insistió.

-No.-propuso en tono aun más serio llamando la atención de Mark.

-¡Brittany, por dios! Reacciona, ¿piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche?-cuestionó ante la seriedad de la rubia, que seguía sin observarlo.

-Sí.

-Tienes función en una hora, ¿no iras?-siguió insistiendo, pero no todas las personas son iguales, unas soportan mucho, otras se hartan a la primer. Brittany podía soportar miles y miles de críticas, comentarios venenosos, pero esas preguntas le cansaban tanto, y Mark era conocedor de eso.

-No me iré Mark.-contestó firmemente sin prestarle atención al chico.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Brittany suspiró con alivio cuando vio al rubio alejarse.

Jamás había tenido esa sensación de satisfacción al estar lejos de Mark, sin embargo con el paso de los días, sentía que era abrumador estar con él. Su simple presencia era otra culpa con la que debía de cargar y no era de su agrado.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, decidió hacer lo que deseaba desde que salió por esa puerta. Volver a estar en presencia de Santana.

Entró con extrema lentitud, anhelando que la latina no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Si las palabras de Rachel lograron derrumbarla de un segundo a otro, no se podía imaginar siquiera escuchar a hora a la latina, sería un martirio para amabas.

El sonido proveniente de las maquinas que se mantenían conectadas a Santana, hacía eco en su cabeza. ¿Cómo le era tan fácil distraerse?

Sencillo, era una autodefensa de la rubia. Cuando Brittany se sentía nerviosa o intimidada le era fácil distraerse con otra cosa, la primera que le pasara por la vista para luego concentrarse en ella, como si su vida dependiese de ello, olvidándose de lo que le hacía perder los estribos.

Por eso, no pudo notar como Santana poco a poco abría los ojos con dificultad debido a la luz que le daba de lleno en el rostro. Cerró sus ojos con pesadez, para luego parpadear seguidas veces hasta que logro visualizar todo a su alrededor. Parecía estar en una sala de emergencia.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó somnolienta al poder percibir un cuerpo en la habitación. Pensó que era una doctora pero no era así. Esa cabellera rubia le era inolvidable.

-En un hospital.-contestó con su voz algo tosca, dándose cuenta de a quien le había hablado así, era a Santana, se acerco más a ella.

-¿Qué hago aqu…?-no termino la pregunta puesto que las imágenes golpearon su mente más fuerte de lo que deseo, dejándola un poco aturdida.- Ahh.- pronunció tratando de levantarse. No pudo.

-Perdón.-dejó con tristeza tomando lentamente la mano de Santana, que no opuso resistencia, si no todo lo contrario. Logró acumular fuerzas de donde no tenía y tomó la pálida mano, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-No necesitas pedirme perdón.-musitó tratando de que Brittany levantara la mirada. La rubia parecía tener una fascinación por el suelo. Últimamente le pasaba eso.

-Pero si yo no te...-pronuncio levantando la vista, pero su respiración se corto al ver a Santana. Tenía un brillo inusual en sus ojos y sonreía de medio lado.

-Era mejor decírmelo que ocultármelo. Si alguien aquí tiene la culpa soy yo, por darme falsas esperanzas.-comentó desilusionada, pero visiblemente tranquila. Aunque había algo a un que no se explicaba bien ¿Qué era lo que la mantenía tranquila? ¿La había olvidado? Obviamente no. Santana seguía amando a la rubia con locura.- Se ve que te quiere mucho. ¿Tú lo amas?-preguntó formando círculos con el pulgar en la palma de la mano de Brittany.

-Me casare con el no es obvio.- Respondió sin más, sorprendida por la pregunta de Santana. En esos momentos, era la cuestión más acertada y errónea que pudiese indagar. Brittany estaba severamente confundida.

-No has respondido mi pregunta.-comentó colmando la paciencia de la rubia, que apartó su mano con rudeza y le dirigió una de sus peores miradas.

-Él fue mi sustento cuando llegue aquí, fue mi apoyo y lo seguirá siendo, tú hiciste todo lo contrario.- soltó de golpe molesta. Esto era la gota que derramaba la paciencia de la holandesa y era altamente extraño en ella. Santana bajó su mirada apenada por su imprudencia y entendió perfectamente a Brittany.- Discúlpame.-dijo rápidamente la rubia dándose cuenta de su error. No debía ser ella con quien desquitara toda su ira. O tal vez sí. Lógicamente era con Santana con quien debía sacar todo lo que tenía adentro desde varios meses atrás, pero no podía, sentía que si le hacía daño, el dolor permanecía en su cuerpo.

-Tienes todo el derecho de echarme las cosas en cara. Fue una estupidez dejarte ir y no sabes cómo me arrepiento, por eso te lo pregunto ¿lo amas? No quiero que sufras como lo hiciste conmigo.- las palabras de la latina la hicieron hundirla aun más de lo que ya estaba. Santana deseaba su felicidad. ¿Por qué era tan egoísta con ella misma? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser egoísta en estos jodidos momentos?

-Yo…

-Con permiso.- la puerta se abrió de un momento a otro dando paso a Mark, que siguió su camino hasta Santana. Se ubico a un costado de ella e hiso el examen visual.- Veo que ya despertaste. Estas más estable, tus pupilas están bien. Reaccionaste perfectamente al medicamento, y aun no me explico cómo sobreviviste a eso.-comentó con malicia, sabiendo que su plan se llevaría a cabo perfectamente con Brittany ahí.

-¿Sobrevivir a qué?-cuestiono la rubia observando con curiosidad a Mark. Algo no estaba bien.

-A una intoxicación… ¿quisiste suicidarte? Creo que esa era la idea. Sabiendo cómo son las personas como tú, es fácil predecirlo.- escupió con veneno sobre el rostro de la latina que no pudo hacer nada, solo sentirse cohibida de la situación, mientras un escalofrió recorría cada parte de su espina dorsal.

-Yo no quise...

-Es lo que todos dicen, y acaban aquí.-cortó al momento que la paciente trató de justificarse.- Además no me sorprendería oírlo. En tu expediente médico se menciona en repetidas ocasiones, si aquí esta- los ojos de Santana se abrieron al máximo, no debía dejar que Brittany supiera de eso, pero no podía hacer nada. Solo aguantar en silencio todo el tsunami verbal que estaba por caerle encima.-… mmm veamos. Corte profundo en la muñeca, el más común.

-Mark…-cayó Brittany. Con ver la cara de Santana, donde su brillo había abandonado sus ojos y donde su sonrisa cada vez estaba más débil.

-Ohh… pastillas. Y el último, suicidio involuntario. Tienes mala suerte, aun sigues viva. –consoló con sarcasmo. Brittany seguía en silencio, no se atrevía a decir nada, no escuchaba, no sentía, pero algo en su mente la traicionaba, la obligaba a escuchar las peores palabras.-Sigamos… Adicta al alcohol… nunca vi en una resonancia magnética un cerebro tan estúpido y tan fuerte, al parecer no pudiste acabarlo.-terminó su discurso posándose enfrente de la latina que tragaba saliva con dificultad. El odio y el arrepentimiento pasaban por su garganta, pero ellos no accedían a irse. ¿Por qué jodidos no los podía pasar?

-Mark le estás haciendo daño.-dijo Brittany en un suplicio de voz.

-¿Más del que ella logró hacerse y hacerte?-preguntó avanzando hacia la puerta de salida. La holandesa no respondía palabra alguna. Era verdad, Santana logró hacerle mucho daño, sin embargo había algo desconocido que la hacía querer estar cerca de ella.-… no lo creo.- el vidrio ceso su movimiento estrellándose suavemente contra el plástico adherido a la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación ninguna de las dos chicas hablaba. Ninguna palabra, solo el sonido de dos respiraciones, ojos escondidos bajo aquellas mascaras que ambas ponían ante la gente.

-Santana.

-Tiene razón.-comentó levantando la vista, pero esquivándola de la rubia. No deseaba verla a los ojos, no deseaba su presencia. Sabía que mientras la rubia siguiera así, seguiría autodestruyéndose.

-Tú no intentaste… dime que no.-suplicó tensando su mandíbula, rezando y rogando porqué no fuera verdad, no su Santana.

-¿Quieres que te mienta?-preguntó irónicamente, recuperando su lado _Bitch_. Se estaba defendiendo y sintiéndose menos, Brittany lo sabía.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-su tristeza y pena se reflejaban en cada tono que salía de sus delgados labios.

-No quería vivir si no era contigo.

-Eso es estúpido.-reclamó sintiendo lastima, una verdadera lástima que no había sentido ante otra persona. Esa copia barata que estaba enfrente de ella, solo era una copia, una imagen de Santana López.

-Puede que lo sea, pero es la verdad.- _"esa es su única escusa" pensó, _creyendo que su latina no podía caer tan bajo.

-¿En donde quedo la santana fuerte que yo conocía, que no se dejaba rebajarse por nadie?-preguntó con valentía, mientras Santana no encontraba lugar para esconderse. Eso era a lo que ella temía, al día donde Brittany sacara su persona racional y justa, le vomitara encima todas sus verdades.

-Murió el día que te fuiste.

-Eres una cobarde.-reclamó tensando su mandíbula y apretando sus puños.

-Puede que sea cobarde y no mentirosa. No lo amas.-sacó de la nada, cambiando de conversación y ambiente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó aturdida_. ¿A qué maldito juego estaba jugando la latina?_

-No lo amas.- volvió a insistir con desilusión en su rostro. Santana era feliz al saber que Brittany no lo amaba, pero le hacía infeliz conocer que aun la rubia no era feliz. Era una reflexión muy difícil de entender.

-Claro que lo amo.- respondió con más firmeza de la que ella quiso. Ahora sus nudillos y la palma de su mano adquirían un color rojizo.

-¿Por qué me defendiste entonces? ¿Por lastima?- y ahí fue donde cayó en cuenta. ¿Y si lo había hecho por lastima? Su orgullo estaba bastante lastimado, era racional levantarlo un poco. No se iba a dejar vencer. Esta vez no.- Sabes que nunca la he necesitado.

-Por culpa.-Al escuchar la respuesta sintió como la hubiera abofeteado. Quito su seguridad mirada de los ojos celestes y miro hacia afuera.

-Hubiera preferido que me mintieras.

-Igual yo.

* * *

><p>-Tenemos que hablar.-la voz asusto a Rachel que casi tira su café de su mano temblorosa. Volteo con dificultad, sabiendo de quien y donde provenía la voz.<p>

-Al fin diriges la palabra.- comentó tomando un sorbo de su frio latte.

-¿Por qué santana intento suicidarte?-Rachel soporto sus ganas de escupir todo el líquido que se encontraba almacenado en su boca, pero lo paso con dificultad ahogándose un poco y mirando sorprendida a Brittany.

-¿No te lo dijo?-preguntó calmado su respiración.

-Dijo que por mí.-Respondió con su mirada perdida ante los ojos de Rachel.

-Triste verdad ¿no?

-Ella no podría… no. Simplemente no.-Se retractó. En ese momento el rostro de Rachel, le dijo que había hecho mal. Que todo lo que habían dicho, era verdad, una triste verdad.

-Brittany, al irte dejaste muchas cosas atrás, en ellas a Santana.

-Ella quiso que me fuera, me obligo a hacerlo.-se defendió con pesadez.

-Tenía miedo.-fue la única respuesta por parte de Rachel que seguía en silencio. No optaba por decir nada.

-¿Miedo de que?-cuestiono desesperada la holandesa presionando a Rachel con la mirada. Los ojos de la ojiazul daban un aire desolador. Era como si la verdad de Santana le afectara en lo más profundo. Y lo hacía. Por eso se desesperaba. ¿Por qué le importaba Santana? ¿Por qué le afectara todo lo que le pasaba?

-Eso solo te lo puede decir ella.

-¿Que paso con ella desde que me fui?-cuestionó con inseguridad. Ahora no quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Tú no quisiste saber nada de ella y ella se moría por verte. ¿Sabes cuantas veces tuve que ocultarle que hablaba contigo? no me perdonara no haberle dicho que tenía comunicación contigo. Ella te busco por más de medio año Brittany, ¡te busco por mar y tierra! Nunca la vi tan desesperada.-la mirada de Brittany se cristalizaba cada vez más y por más que deseaba tener el control no podía. Se estaba quebrando, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo quería, lo estaba haciendo ahora.-los suicidio, fueron las peores recaídas que tubo. Era imposible localizarte. No soportaba verla llegar cada noche alcoholizada y cansada, con el alma por los suelos, rindiéndose cada vez que no lograba encontrarte.- unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Rachel, le dolía la maldita historia. No sabía cómo en tan poco tiempo, una estupidez pudiera dañar a tantas personas.-cuando descubrió que eras parte de un importante proyecto, fue la primera en comprar las entradas. Si hubiera sido por ella, compraba todo el maldito Teatro, solo por verte.

-Para…-las emociones encontradas se acumulaban en su pecho y mente. Su mente le decía una cosa y su corazón otra. Dicen que nunca debes hacerle caso la mente, y que pienses con el corazón. Era demasiado confuso.

-Aun hay más. Por favor si no estarás con ella, no le des esperanzas Brittany, la lastimas.- Brittany no dijo nada, dio media vuelta y por primera vez en su vida, después de un año decidió hacerle caso a su corazón.

Las lágrimas caían con control, nunca había llorado con tanto autocontrol. No emitía ningún ruido. Lloraba en silencio, mientras que su ser interior, estaba por derrumbarse.

Tomó con delicadeza el pomo plateado e ingreso a la habitación en silencio.

El rostro calmado de Santana, era relajante. Sus ojos no estaban abiertos, pero aun así podía imaginarlos abiertos y llenos de brillo, sus labios fruncidos en una mueca extraña, sin embargo a Brittany le parecía el gesto más adorable que nunca había visto.

Se acerco hacía su rostro con una sonrisa triunfante. Se encontraba nerviosa, feliz y llorando en silencio. Aun no entendía como no explotaba, eran demasiados sentimientos entrelazados por una sola unión, el amor.

-Perdóname Santana.- musitó ante los labios del amor de su vida. Se acerco lentamente a sus labios, solamente unos centímetros los dividían. Sin pensarlo por mucho tiempo, elimino la distancia que se interponía entre su objetivo y se dejó llevar por un inocente beso, en el cual, compartió todos los sentimientos, la ira, la felicidad, la tristeza.

Besó con suavidad su labio inferior, para guardar distancia y observar detenidamente a la latina.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Britt.

Un de par ojos verdes que observaban a través del vidrio, derramaron un par de lagrimas. La había perdido, aunque nunca fue suya.

_Segunda ley de Newton: "__Para que un cuerpo altere su movimiento es necesario que exista__algo__que provoque dicho cambio"_


	10. Chapter 10  Despedidas Dolorosas

**_Buenas Tardes a todas(os)_**

**_He de decir que este capítulo, fue muy duro y aun más los que vienen. Pensaba dejarlo aquí, pero de repente surgieron dos capítulos más (planeados no escritos)_**

**_Les dejó el antepenúltimo capitulo._**

**_Disfrútenlo_**

**_PD: Muchas gracias por todos su comentarios, leo y _****_disfruto cada uno lo_****_ de ellos hasta el final y deseo que nunca acaben, enserio muchas gracias por todo, esto es para ustedes y de ustedes._**

* * *

><p>Cerró los ojos y espero que pasara el momento en el que se despertaba, en que todo era un maldito sueño en el cual la vida se encaraba de jugarle malas pasadas. Las peores.<p>

El despertar nunca llegó.

Sus orbes azules se fueron revelando ante la atenta mirada de la latina. Era un rostro lleno de confusión, enojo, alegría, pero sobre todo arrepentimiento.

-Santana…- su voz ya no se escucho. No sabía que decir o como actuar frente a ella, le era difícil completar una sola frase al verla en ese estado.

-¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo anhelé esto? – preguntó Santana sonriendo de medio lado, pero aun así la pena no desaparecía de su rostro. La rubia tardo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo inmediatamente negó con su cabeza.- Desde que te fuiste. –Respondió la latina autónomamente sin dejar de observarla.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que...

-¿Que te amaba?-cortó Santana antes de que Brittany terminara la pregunta.- Desde que te vi me enamore, nunca creí en el amor a primera vista pero tú rompiste esa regla.

-¿Por qué no me detuviste?-Cuestionó la holandesa tomando distancia del cuerpo de la latina. Estar a escasos centímetros de sus labios no era bueno, lo deseaba, pero al fin y al cabo no debía de hacer eso. No debió besarla.

-Estaba aterrada.-la respuesta le recordó justamente el momento en que Rachel le dijo que tenía miedo, pero la pregunta era ¿a qué le temía aquella persona de personalidad feroz y mordaz?- No sabía lo que quería, no sabía lo que sentía. Mi cabeza era un revuelo, por eso actué como actué. Además del miedo, sentí que yo no sería buena en tu vida. Nunca lo fui.- reconoció bajando la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. Y como no tenerla, después de arrojar toda una relación de cariño por la basura, para recibir la desgracia de su vida. Ahora no sabía si valía la pena tanto sufrimiento.

-Yo te amaba.- Los ojos de Brittany se cristalizaron y un ardor comenzó a rasparle en su garganta. Santana no era la persona más amable del mundo, y sabía que nunca lo seria, sin embargo nunca había escuchado hablar a Santana López de manera tan egoísta consigo mismo.

-Lo sé. Sé que amabas.- las palabras salieron con más dolor del que Santana pensó. Brittany, la persona más hermosa, tierna, dulce, inocente, inteligente del planeta se había enamorado de ella. Pero como la rubia le había dicho, la amaba, en tiempo pasado. No en presente.

-¡Iba a dejar todo por ti!, ¡estaba a tu maldita disposición! ¿Y lo único que hiciste fue huir?- la rubia negó con su cabeza intentando detener las lagrimas. Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro al igual que el reflejo de la soledad que llevaba tras su espalda durante tanto tiempo. Estaba cansada, cansada de intentar que Santana recapacitara, pero no lo hacía y su juicio se estaba perdiendo.

-Lo page caro Brittany, aun no sé si por todo lo que he pasado es suficiente para merecer que me veas solamente.

-Deja de decir estupideces, estoy aquí por culpa.-Explotó por fin llamando la atención de la latina, que hace unos minutos se encontraba cabizbaja.- La culpa me está comiendo viva desde ayer. No dejo de pensar que todo lo que me paso fue por mi culpa. Que yo cause esto, es insoportable.- además de renacer una herida en su pecho que nunca se cerró, abrió aun más la de otra persona. La de Santana.

El corazón de la pelinegra estaba maltratado, usado, roto, se sentía casi imperceptible. Si no fuera porque el órgano no dejaba de latir y se mantenía encerrado en su pecho, podría admitir que no tenía uno.

-La culpa es mía, yo estoy aquí porque yo lo decidí, no tienes que lamentarte por nada.- respondió galopeadamente viendo como las lagrimas de Brittany resbalaban sus mejillas tortuosamente. No quería hacerla sufrir, pero ya se había cansado, ya todo estaba hecho. Debía de tomar otra de las decisiones más estúpidas en su vida. Quería que Brittany estuviera feliz y segura con alguien que la amara.- Nunca necesité lastima de nadie y menos de ti.

-¿A qué viniste?- En su mente paso un Deja-vú, era como si esas palabras ya las hubiera escuchado, como si esa maldita conversación ya hubiera pasado, como si el dolor estuviera repitiéndose una y otra vez. Aun así tuvo las fuerzas de musitar una pregunta.

-A tratar de recuperarte, pero es obvio que no lo haré.-Santana se cruzo de brazos y se negaba ver a la bailarina. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Lo que no termino hace años? ¿Lastimarla otra vez?

-¿Por qué cambiaste tanto?-insistió Brittany acercándose a ella.

-Estar cerca de la muerte es lo que quise desde que te vi partir. ¿Recuerdas esa noche?-una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Como no olvidar esa noche, la ultima que probó sus labios, su cuerpo, su esencia, su alma. La noche donde cada una tomo su rumbo, donde las emociones estaban a flor de piel y ambas cometieron idioteces que no podía regresar atrás.- Desde ese día cabe mi tumba, mi maldita y estúpida tumba. Me adentre en ella y nadie me pudo sacar, nadie fue capaz de hacerlo, ni lo han hecho, ni lo harán.- una lágrima rebelde resbalo callo por su mejilla hasta deteriorase con la sábana blanca y con la poca dignidad que le quedaba miró a Brittany.- Se lo que sufriste, porque yo lo sufrí mil veces peor. ¿Qué se sentiría dejar a la persona que amas libre para que retome su vida y no esté atada a ti?-cuestionó deteniéndose un poco para esperar la respuesta de la rubia. Era obvio, no lo tenía, aunque la rubia sufrió, nunca dejo a santana por voluntad propia.- Me quería destrozar e ir por ti en el momento que comencé a presionarte. Lloré como nunca esa noche. Sentí como los muros de las paredes se derrumbaban dejándome ahí, quieta, aplastada sin vida. Deje que te fueras porque quería lo mejor para ti.

-Eso no es verdad.-espetó con seriedad topándose con los apagados ojos de Santana que la miraban expectantes ante su respuesta.

-¿Qué no? ¿Qué podría ofrecerte? ¿Sexo?-ironizó- es en la única maldita cosa que soy buena. Yo no podía ir con tus padres y pedirles tu mano, no podría ni siquiera procrear un hijo contigo, ni siquiera podía mirarte a los ojos después de mentirte. Estuve atascada durante mucho tiempo Brittany y sé que no saldré de ahí.- el único pensamiento que paso por la mente de la bailarina fue que Santana estaba destrozada, destrozada tanto físicamente como mental. Tenía que ayudarla, después de todo, Santana, viajo hasta donde ella se encontraba para pedirle perdón, también intentar recuperarla. Y aun así al analizar todo lo que había sufrido la pelinegra, solo quería lo mejor para Brittany.

-Tienes que hacerlo.-suplicó con cariño e intentando aumentar las esperanzas de Santana. Se acerco a ella y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

-No creo que pueda. Ya no tengo fuerzas, ya se agotaron. No tengo ganas de vivir, ya no Britt.- la latina seguía escapando de la mirada penetrante de Brittany, sin embargo los roces de su mano contra la de ella se sentían tan bien y tan reconfortantes que en ese momento estuvo a punto de voltear y besarla. Pero sabía que no podía.- ¿Aun me quieres?- su mente impulsivamente la obligo a pronunciar la pregunta. Ella ya no estaba en sí, ahora estaba viendo por sí misma y por Brittany, ya no quería nada más, se sentía derrotada, abatida, destrozada y contar con la rubia como apoyo era el mejor de los presentes.

-Te amo.- Esas dos simples palabras cambiaron el rumbo de la vida de Santana. Brittany aun la amaba y no dudo en sentirse feliz por ella, aunque… un reflejo paso por sus ojos.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije… que te quería como amiga.- reflexionó mirando el bello azul celeste que desprendían los ojos de Brittany. Suspiro sonoramente, puesto que lo que iba a hacer le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma. Como lo dijo Rachel, Brittany nunca fue tuya.- No quiero… No quiero tenerte hundiéndote a mi lado Britt.

-Santana, te amo.- volvió a pronunciar con mayor insistencia la holandesa clavando su mirada en la dolida de Santana. No podía creer que le estaba diciendo eso. Ahora no, ahora que ese sentía feliz y completa.

-Yo también y por eso quiero que te vayas. No te espera nada conmigo, mírame, patética ¿no?-Santana con el dolor de su corazón soltó la mano que le había dando tanto apoyo y que tanto la había amado, para sobarla con suavidad y alejarla de su cuerpo con suavidad. La latina no quería arrastrar a Brittany consigo, no quería tenerla atada a un amor que ambas sabían que era imposible.

-San…-musitó aun con la voz entrecortada. No podía estar pasado, Santana de nuevo la estaba alejando de ella, se inclinó más hacia ella en dirección a sus labios para versarlos nuevamente.

Santana no la detuvo, sabía que ese beso lo necesitaban ambas. El beso era rudo y doloroso, ambas debían reconocerlo, era su último beso, sin embargo las emociones las tenían a flor de piel. ¿Como decidirías besar a la persona que más amas cuando sabes que jamás la volverás a ver? Era fácil, con amor y dulzura. Pero lo que a ellas las unía era el dolor, un dolor que ambas deseaban dejar salir y nunca más permitirle que volviera a entrar. Era imposible.

La rubia remojo sus labios completamente rojos y dejo un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de Santana.

-Vete, no puedes decirme que me amas y casarte en unas semanas, por favor Brittany.- la mente de Brittany se derrumbo como una gran construcción, desde el piso más alto hasta el más pequeño. Tenía a Mark, debía o más bien debía casarse con él. Todo estaba listo, el jardín, los invitados, sus padres, los padres de él, sus familiares, amigos. No podía hacerle eso ni a él ni a Santana.

-Santana…

-Vete Brittany y olvídate de mí. El te ama y tú mereces ser feliz. Prométeme que lo serás.- tomó con su pulgar la mejilla de Brittany y le sonrió para cerrar sus ojos y dejar que se fuera. Pasaron los segundos y minutos y aun sentía la presencia de la rubia. Fue de un momento a otro que sintió como algo mojaba su mano y la presencia se alejaba de ella en silencio. Sin duda un doloroso adiós.

EL tiempo no era el mejor en el día, a pesar de que Londres, tuvo días soleados, pronto las nubes tomaron posesión en el cielo.

Una ligera brisa corría por toda la cuidad pero donde más logró calar, fue en una rubia, que se mantenía inerte en una banca, sentada en un parque del cual no sabía el nombre.

Al salir de hospital con el corazón destrozado, quería huir, huir de todo, de sus pensamientos, de Santana, de Mark, de la boda. Aclarar su mente le estaba siendo una de las tareas más desastrosas en su vida, más difícil que la tabla del 7 o aprender el abecedario, a pesar de que esas cosas eran pequeñeces comparado con lo que tenía en su cerebro.

Acomodó mejor su bufanda permitiéndole obtener un poco de calor, ya que las tardes de ese mes, no eran muy calurosas. El frio estaba en todo su apogeo y Brittany había escogido un día catastrófico para poder pensar.

Parpadeo ligeramente observando las nubes grises que pasaban con rapidez a causa del viento.

A pesar de que eran las 7 de la tarde había gente en el parque. Lo primero que notó, fueron niños corriendo y jugando por las orillas del lago. Sonrió para sí misma, era divertido observar como los pequeños se divertían. ¿Porque ella no podía volver a ser una pequeña? Así no tendría que tomar decisiones tan abrumadoras, no tendría responsabilidades, no tendría una vida por la cual preocuparse, solo dejarse querer en los brazos de sus padres y comer dulces como si la vida dependiese de ello.

Unos gritos la sacaron de su ensoñación y volteo inmediatamente para ver de qué se trataba. Al parecer los gritos eran risas. Pudo ver como una pequeña niña castaña corría por todo el pasto que podía y saltaba de un lugar a otro, saltando, corriendo, desgastando todas sus energías. Mientras una persona mayor, al parecer su madre trataba de llevarle el paso, aunque era imposible. Lo que más le sorprendió a la rubia, fue que, una pelirroja se acerco a la castaña y la besó con dulzura dándole una sonrisa estupenda y llamando a la pequeña, que al instante corrió a sus brazos y recibió el mejor abraso de su vida.

¿Así sería si ella estuviese con Santana? ¿Así verían las cosas? ¿Acaso Santana correría detrás de una pequeña rubia? Brittany se imaginó su futuro en un cerrar de ojos, visualizo todo. Desde que ella le pedía ser su novia hasta el momento donde le pidió matrimonio, su boda, su luna de miel, su primera hija, su segunda hija. Vio a Santana llegar a casa con uno de sus elegantes vestidos que usaba para trabajar, y que al entrar la recibieran sus hijas y Brittany.

¿Qué le costaba a la vida darle un futuro así? ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

Pero que estaba pensando, ya tenía un futuro así, con Mark. Sin embargo nunca se imagino de esa forma con Mark, nunca imagino tenerlo al lado como su compañero de vida, ni mucho menos su esposo, ni criar hijos con él. ¿Por qué motivo había aceptado casarse? Se había resignado, resignado de no encontrar a alguien como Santana, que la hiciera sentir especial con una sola mirada, que la hiciera sentir tan deseada con una caricia. Tal vez por eso.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí?- Se preguntó levantándose de golpe y comenzando a utilizar sus piernas, que aunque dolían, seguían moviéndose con rapidez, al paso de la gente, de los automóviles, de las luces de la inmensa cuidad.

La gente la miraba como loca, y si que lo parecía, la velocidad con la que sus pies se movían, no era normal. Era mucho mayor a la cotidiana, mucho mayor.

Decidió no darles importancia y tratar de llegar a su meta. La meta era Santana

¿Cómo pudo aceptar lo que la latina decía? Debía estar loca para ello y sí que lo estaba. La oportunidad se le presentó una vez en la vida y luego otra, y ahí estaba. La había desaprovechado como nunca antes.

Subió las escaleras del hospital como alma que la persigue el diablo e inmediatamente fue a la habitación de Santana. Pensaba llegar, arrogarse a sus brazos, decirle que todo estaría bien, que haría lo posible por verla feliz, que deseaba estar junto a ella. Sin embargo la sorpresa cambio a duda y melancolía, al llegar y ver que la cama de la habitación estaba completamente vacía y tendida. Volteó hacia ambos lados intentando buscar una respuesta, no la encontró.

-¿Donde está la chica que tenían aquí?-preguntó cuando la recepcionista por milagro decidió aparecerse por el pasillo.

-¿Santana López?…- la rubia asintió con euforia, lo cual causo el susto de la señora.- Fue dada de alta hace una hora.-contesto para darse media vuelta e irse, pero sintió una mano aferrarse fuertemente a su brazo e incisivamente miro a la rubia. Su rostro era de desesperación total.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó sin dejar de mirar ala mujer frente a ella y también sin quitarle mano de encima.

-El doctor Wells hizo un análisis clínico y no dejo motivo por el cual no podía irse.-comentó con un gento raro en su rostro y deshizo el agarre con la bailarina que no producía ninguna palabra, nada, solo la miraba en silencio.

-No puede ser.-musitó con decepción apretando sus labios en una mueca nada positiva.

-¿Ocupa algo señorita?-indagó al ver como el semblante de la rubia cambio drásticamente.

-Necesito saber en qué lugar se estaba quedando.-continuó con voz pagada pero con una pisca de esperanza.

-Esa información solo es para familia.

-Soy familia…- inspiró profundamente y ahogo sus lagrimas en un sonoro suspiro.- Soy su novia.-sin esperar más opto por su última opción. La recepcionista la miró de reojo a la rubia que no dejaba de verla con tristeza. _"Si que la de amar mucho_" pensó.

-Se estaba hospedando en el hotel Sheraton Park Tower, espero que la encuentre.- Brittany al escuchar el nombre del bendito hotel desapareció de la vista de la mujer que sonrió por la preocupación de Brittany.- Estos niños de ahora.

De nuevo la prisa de ganaba, sin embargo no sabía qué hacer. Si seguir corriendo por respetar las nomas del hospital o parecer una verdadera paciente de la sala siquiátrica corriendo por su vida para salir de ahí. Decidió disminuir su velocidad, para trotar por los corredores del pasillo desierto.

Por fin pudo salir del hospital, no soportaba estar ahí, el olor le traía malos recuerdos, además de que un peso se quedaba adentro.

Levantó su vista del suelo húmedo acomodándose mejor su bufanda y con cuidado bajo sus mangas del ante brazo. Era una noche fría y solo estaba vestida con una simple blusa.

Con la mirada logró localizar un taxi, el cual, inmediatamente al percibir la señal de la rubia, condujo con paciencia hasta ella.

-Brittany.-una voz fatigada y cansada logró llamar su atención antes de abordar el vehículo.

-Ahora no Mark.-suspiró cansada intentando adentrarse del auto, pero la mano del chico la detuvo.

-Es por ella ¿verdad?-Mark se escuchaba lastimado, daba pena a simple vista. ¿Cómo podían estar haciéndole eso a él? Era un buen chico, alguien que toda mujer deseara.

-De verdad lo siento, la amo.- sonrió tristemente y en sus ojos se reflejo la tristeza. Tomo el brazo de Mark para luego fundirse en un tierno abraso al cual el rubio correspondió con dolor y sufrimiento. La estaba dejando ir y le dolía tanto. Ahora entendía a cierta parte a Santana.

- Ve por ella Britt.-susurró para sepárala de él y casi meterla dentro del taxi.

La holandesa lo único que vio fue como el sonreía fingidamente y se despedía con la mano soportando las ganas de llorar. Lo conocía tan bien, y pensó sentir lástima por él, sin embargo, era igual que Santana. No deseaba la lastima de nada, era un hombre fuerte y él podía llevar cualquier cosa con razonamiento.

Sin pensarlo de un momento a otro escucho decir al taxista el nombre del hotel, ella solo contesto y automáticamente alrededor de cinco minutos apareció frente a una gran hotel, bastante ostentoso por fuera.

Pago al muchacho y se decidió por entrar.

Una alfombra cobriza adornaba las puertas de vidrio y el conjunto de materiales era exquisito. Al entrar se dio cuenta que el hotel parecía realmente una mansión lujosa, cuadros, plantas, tapices adornaban perfectamente cada rincón de ese lugar.

Camino con rapidez hasta un hombre bastante arreglado y de traje negro y corbata curiosa, era una amarilla con alegres muñequitos de colores.

-Santana López, ¿está aquí Santana López? Necesito verla, ahora.-habló con tanta rapidez y con una expresión totalmente desubicada que solo atino a verla, pero en el momento que la vio fueron esos ojos celestes los que lo fulminaron con la mirada e inmediatamente busco en su computadora el nombre que le había exigido Brittany.

-Lo siento señorita, ella abandono el hotel hace una hora.

El corazón de la rubia estaba cayendo dentro de un edificio muy alto que no tenía fin, o no parecía tener. Dejó de respirar unos segundos que le costaron para analizar las palabras del hombre.

"_Abandonó el hotel hace una hora"_

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida y hacerle caso a Santana? ¿Por qué demonios desaprovecho la única oportunidad que tenía de estar con ella?

_"Idiota_" se reprochaba en su mente. Ahora sus lágrimas derramaban sus mejillas, e inundaban todo su rostro. No tenía fuerzas, ya no pudo de seguir ocultando su orgullo y su seguridad porque era algo que no tenía. Necesitaba que la protegieran que la cuidaran y que mejor persona para ella que santana.

Apretó su mandíbula y se dedico a salir rápidamente del hotel, porque ya no tenía nada más que hacer.

Había dejado ir a santana dos veces y ya no había ninguna cosa que la ayudara remendar su error, su gran error. Sin duda, ella y Santana debían ser las personas más infelices del planeta.

Sintió un movimiento en el bolsillo de su Jean desgastado y lo tomó sin desgano, pero al ver de quien se trataba, trató de tranquilizarse.

-¿Estás bien?-comentaron al otro lado de la línea. Cosa que hiso que la rubia rompiera en llanto duramente y solo le contestara con el peor dolor en su corazón.

-Mark, Santana… se ha ido.


	11. Chapter 11  Y te encontré

_**Panquem:**__ Todo tiene curso en esta vida, luego serán felices, hay que sufrir un poco y lo de la obra, no es así. JAJAJ mark, entendió…. Pobre iluso, pero quien podría resistirse a esas dos chicas. Se aman, ni Britt ni Santana se verían bien con otra persona que no fueran ellas. Muchos saludos y gracias por leer y comentar;)_

_**Karmine:**__ Mas en camino, saludos y gracias por comentar;D!_

_**HarukaIs:**__ Veremos que les depara el destino (ósea yo) JAJA saludos y hasta luego._

_**LoveNaya:**__ Hola! Nadie soporta un poco de sufrimiento. Aun así no podría dejarlas separadas, son perfectas juntas. Final feliz en camino. Besos:*_

_**Aldii:**__ Los sentimientos Brittana nos unen como familia, jajajaja…. ¿Me culpas? Demonios, espero no ir a pricion por ello. Me alaga demasiado tu comentario, un poco rudo y Juerte (Fuerte) pero me llego:') Sabes que no podía dejarlas separada y si SE AMAN COM LCURA, veremos que sucede. Rueda por mí para la próxima ¿sí? Saludos y espero que te haya gustado el ficc. Un placer leerte, nos vemos luego._

_**SomeDreamer005:**__ Me alegra que te haya gustado y la parte del hospital (sniff, sniff) Mark entendió que Santana y Briit son perfectas juntas y no puede hacer nada por contrarrestar y se venció. FIN. Jaja, no enserio, fue eso. Saludos y hasta la próxima._

_**JusOneMorePerson:**__ Es Smash pero en Glee. JAJA no, no te creas, si hasta parece una película de drama ¿no? Brittany ya se dio por vencida, lo siento. En este capítulo todos mueren por la tristeza y se suicidan uno por uno. Uno por no conseguir al amor de su vida, Brittany por no quedarse con ninguno de los dos y Santana por que ya estaba demasiado dañada._.! Muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar, espero seguirte leyendo, enserio es un placer leer lo que piensas del ficc. (El comentario de muerte en serié en el ficc es broma;DDDDD)_

_**Chofa:**__ Soy Cruel, muajajajajaja. Encontraran la felicidad a lo último, no soy tan cruel para dejarlas separadas. Saludos y espero leerte pronto (ACTUALIZA TU FICC : por favor*-*)_

_**Atercio:**__ Sufrimiento, tristeza, pero luego viene la felicidad, la exaltación y el Lemmon. Jajaja, nos vemos luego, bueno. Nos seguimos leyendo. Hasta la próxima.__**Buenas noches.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

_**Recuerdo como si fuera el principio de la historia, una idea muy perdida en mi cerebro surgió ese día, trayendo como resultado este ficc, que no tenía final. Hasta ahora.**_

_**Decidí acabar aquí la historia, ¿Triste? No lo creo, mejor pienso que será un tanto revelador y entretenido.**_

_**Una vez más debo decir y agradecer todos sus comentarios, absolutamente todos, porque de eso surgía mi inspiración, que se perdía y luego regresaba como un boomerang. Era curioso. Aun así gracias a las personas que siempre estuvieron leyendo, comentando el ficc. Miles de Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, nunca creí que algo tan insignificante se volviera algo grande para muchos, y les agradezco a todos ustedes, puesto que me siguieron apoyando y como yo que también quería asesinar a Mark y golpear a Santana para que reaccionara, pero todo tenía su curso y final y henos aquí.**_

_**Espero que disfruten leyendo como yo ame escribiendo el ultimo capitulo. Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a 3 personitas que me siguieron durante mucho tiempo, se puede decir, que desde que empezó el ficc: **__JustOneMorePerson, Alddi, Atercio._

_**Nos seguiremos leyendo, intentare actualizar mis otros ficcs o no sé, luego algo se me ocurrirá y será de nuevo un placer leerles.**_

_**Besos y disfruten.**_

_**¡BRITTANA IS ON' BITCHESSSS lml'!**_

_**...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>:: :: :: :: :: :: ::<strong>_

Las personas cambian con el tiempo, para bien o mal, pero lo hacen. Una de las primeras sugestiones más fáciles de acudir, cuando alguien intenta eliminar todo de su mente, olvidar su pasado y ver solamente su presente y futuro, es que ha sido lastimado o ha lastimado a una persona.

El remordimiento y la presencia de culpa consumen su alma como si de madera en fuego se tratara. No los deja razonar, pensar, sentir, y lo único que pueden ver es que son la escoria de este mundo. Y lo son. Algunos. Sin embargo, hay una mínima parte que logra salir adelante, afrontar sus miedos con ayuda o sin ella, aprenden a vivir de nuevo. Eso era lo que Santana quería, vivir con nunca antes su vida.

Pero aun algo la seguía deteniendo, su insistencia y orgullo, además de un amor no olvidado. Y eso es lo que más duele. Amar sin ser correspondido. Santana si era correspondida ¡Que jodieran a todo el mundo! Pero, Santana supo desde el primer momento que vio a la rubia (tal vez no el primer momento) que aun la miraba con cariño. Sin embargo, la latina no podía hacerle eso a Brittany. No la iba a llevar de su lado, nunca. Eso sería ser demasiado egoísta con ella misma, con Brittany y con los demás. Por eso, se alejo de su lado, por tercera vez para permitir que la holandesa fuera feliz.

-¿Santana estas bien?-Preguntó Rachel observando a la morena pensativa, llevaba así alrededor de una hora. Solo sentada respirando lo necesario, mirando un punto fijo en la pared de la casa, parpadeando de vez en cuando. La latina volteó en dirección a Rachel y le dedicó una mirada tranquila. –Estúpida pregunta, lo siento.

-No es estúpida, te preocupas por mí… Gracias.- agradeció haciendo una pequeña mueca en sus labios y tomando una posición recta sobre el sillón.

-No hay de que, para eso estamos las amigas.- Rachel pensó un poco sus palabras antes de continuar hablando. ¿Acaso ella y Santana eran amigas? Tenía un lazo muy fuerte que las unía, pero no era amistad, sabía que iba más allá de todo so.- O lo que seamos ¿hermanas?-indagó tímidamente ocupando un pequeño espacio a un lado de Santana.

-No podrías ser mi hermana, deshonrarías el apellido López…-la pelinegra volteó en dirección a Rachel y sintió un gran alivio de tenerla ahí con ella, le debía mucho a la diva.- además eres demasiado irritante y buena para ser algo mío.-Terminó mirando la perfecta sonrisa al estilo Berry.- Hobbit cuando sonríes así siento que estoy en un comercial de pasta dental, no hay cámaras escondidas ¿verdad?-la castaña se levanto alegremente y tomó su gabardina negra y unos lentes del mismo color.

-Es lo más lindo que me has dicho en años, Santana.-dijo antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla de la latina.

-¿Se te perdió el sol?-Preguntó Santana con un mejor humor, pero aun con su autoestima por los suelos.

-Saldré con Quinn y los paparazzi nunca paran.-canturreó con alegría cerrando lentamente la puerta esperando un comentario por parte de Santana. Espero unos segundos, ansiosa por la interrupción de Santana, pero nada paso. Con cuidado cerró la puerta, pero fue interrumpida por una latina exaltada que de un momento a otro introdujo un par de papeles en uno de los muchos bolsillos de la diva y entró de nuevo a la casa sin hacer ningún ruido.

-Úsalos, así no quedaras embarazada.- gritó desde el interior de su hogar. Aun así pudo escuchar un _"jodete"_ de Rachel.

Suspiró cansada para recostarse de nuevo en su adorado sillón blanco. Amaba ese sillón, tal vez era porque aunque pareciere loca la idea, aun sentía el aroma de la rubia impregnado en él. Una locura podría decirse, pero ahora a no había más recuerdos de donde aferrarse, uno a uno habían sido destrozados.

No podría culpar a nadie, ella tenía la completa seguridad de que la culpa había sido suya. Así se convirtió de la alegre niña alocada a un gordo gato de casa. Era extraña la comparación, más nunca lo había olvidado.

Brittany fue la mente maestra detrás de esas frases; no sabía ni el por qué, ni el cómo, pero un día, el cual era insignificantico para ellas, la boca de Brittany se abrió y comenzó a decir palabras que unas con otras tomaron un significado muy especial para Santana.

Gruñó pesadamente mientras escuchaba como tocaban la puerta del apartamento. Por un momento paso la estúpida idea de que podía ser Brittany, pero la desecho al momento que recordó sus palabras. La rubia haría feliz a Santana con solo unas palabras, estaba segura de que la holandesa cumpliría su promesa, así que desecho la idea. Luego le llegó a la mente Rachel. No podía ser, simplemente por el hecho que tenía llave de la casa, también era una especia de hogar para ella. ¿Sue? Se preguntó finalmente. Se levantó con cansancio. Lo más probable es que fuera Sue, aquella rubia mayor llena de comentarios sarcásticos, aun más que la latina. De seguro vendría a decirle que si no regresaba a su _Buffete_ la despediría y patearía su gran trasero.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta mientras que una imagen, más bien una persona que no se imaginaba volver a ver jamás en su vida, estaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- escupió la pelinegra con resentimiento.

-Necesito hablar contigo.-Respondió al momento que Santana intentaba cerrar la puerta y dejar a la persona fuera de la casa.

-No tengo nada que habar contigo…. Adiós.- se despidió para azotar la puerta en las narices de la persona tras la puerta. Poco le importo si podía lastimarla, es más le daba igual, ya le habían hecho demasiado daño.

-Te convendrá.-Gritó de lleno para escuchar como la latina asomaba su cabeza por la puerta con una mirada llena de desprecio y soledad.

-No me importa, ahora no me importa nada más que…

-Brittany, lo sé.- la blanca mano se posó distraídamente sobre la puerta de madera, bajo la perspicaz mirada asesina.- Te ama, aun te ama y ¿te fuiste?-reclamó sin descaro alguno.

-Escucha Ken, sé que me ama, y no sabes como yo la amo.-encaró peligrosamente abriendo la puerta por completo aferrándose a la puerta para no golpear al joven frente a ella.

-No parece. Estamos haciendo lo mismo por una persona a la cual amamos.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Cuestionó con fiereza, sin embargo su deje de miedo estaba cargado en la voz, ¿Qué hacia el ahí?

-Dejarla ir para que sea feliz. Desear su felicidad sobre la de nosotros.- repuso suspirando y bajando la mirada hacía el suelo con una mueca distorsionada en sus labios. No era una sonrisa, eso lo tenía comprobado, pero no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el rubio.

-Tu….- Reaccionó ante sus palabras. Estaba tan ocupada culpándolo y buscando razones estúpidas en vez de prestar más atención a sus palabras.

-Me dijo que te amaba. ¿Que tenía contra eso? Nada, no tenía nada. –Negó su cabeza memorando sus últimas palabras con la rubia.-Cuando tu estas con ella, me evita, no me besa, no es capaz de mirarme a los ojos. ¿Por qué?-se cuestionó ante la atenta mirada de Santana.- Porque sabe que me es infiel al solo desearte y amarte con la maldita mirada. Ella te ama, no sabes cuánto y debes ser estúpida para desperdiciarla de ese modo.

-Quería que estuviera contigo, de ese modo no la haría sufrir.- espetó con frialdad, pero segundos después se arrepintió. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Le dejaban el camino libre y ella lo rechazaba. ¿Acaso el rubio le daría una oportunidad con Brittany?

-¿Sufrir?- las palabras recercaron su mente y el vacio volvió a ella. Cerró los ojos con dolor mientras escuchaba el carraspeo de la garganta del doctor.

-¡Todo lo que toco lo hago mierda! Es todo lo que sé hacer.- gritó dejando desubicado al ex prometido de Brittany. ¿Que veía la rubia en ella?

-Eres una gran abogada, eso no es… eso.-termino confundiéndose a él mismo y a Santana, mientras esperaba una respuesta clara y concisa, la cual en la mente de Santana se formulaba. Sin embargo el sentimiento de dolor y sufrimiento no eran sencillos de expresar y mucho menos teniendo a un total desconocido en su casa.

-Es lo único que no he podido arruinar, porque soy demasiado buena para hacerlo.- se alagó ella misma sacando una nítida sonrisa por parte del doctor.- Sin embargo con las personas soy otro tipo de persona, cambio mucho, y con Brittany no me siento capaz de protegerla, a su lado me siento débil y no me gusta sentirlo. Lo odio.

-¿Por qué no dejas que ella te proteja?-preguntó consternado por las palabras de la latina.

-Es muy dulce e inocente para protegerme.

-No habló de las personas. Bueno, si, también de ellas. Pero a lo que quiero llegar, es porque no la dejas protegerte de tus miedos, inseguridades, penas. Brittany tiene una gran fortaleza, tanta que me impresiona, y estoy segura que si estas a tu lado nada la detendrá. Ni tus temores la detendrán, porque sabrá que si estas junto a ella, todo será diferente y feliz.

-Nada puede ser como un arcoíris.- mencionó con un deje de desesperación y le regaló una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Ella lo intentara, estoy seguro. Tan seguro estoy de ella, que debe estar devastada por no encontrarte en el hospital ni en el hotel.

-¿Me buscó?- cuestiono sorprendida. Mark estaba seguro que si por él fuera hubiera detenido los ojos de Santana en el aire para voltear a introducirlos en su lugar. En ese momento vio en el rostro de la mujer, felicidad, ilusión y ¿paz?

-Una hora más tarde de que te fuiste de Londres, ella regresó por ti, me dejó por ti, dejó todos sus miedos y eligió su mejor opción. Tú.-comentó dolorosamente, pero aun así, orgulloso de la rubia. Era su decisión y el no haría nada para interponerse.

-No creo…

-¡Deja de menos preciarte y toma un maldito avión y ve a buscarla!-Gritó cansado de la molesta actitud de la latina, se trataba como si no fuera la gran cosa, y no lo era, pero no podía ver lo especial que era para Brittany y eso era lo único que le importaba en estos momentos.- Si ella afrontó todo por ti, De vuélvele el favor y hazlo por ella. Por dios, eres más patética que yo, ten.-sacó un papel de su bolsillo del pantalón- El avión sale en dos horas, muévete si quieres llegar.-ordenó demandante mente, colocando el boleto forzosamente en la mano de Santana.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-cuestionó Santana mostrando un tinte suave en su tono de voz.

-No quiero que este conmigo mientras se que su felicidad está contigo.- admitió apretando su mandíbula con fuerza y moviendo sus hombros en señal de _"ya que"._

-Gracias.

-Pero eso no te desquita de toda la culpa.-con su dedo índice la señaló y entrecerró sus ojos para continuar con la voz más macabra que Santana había escuchado en su vida.- Te juró que si vuelven y la haces sufrir otra vez. No me importara si esas delirando o en coma, aun así te matare.

-Llévame doctor corazón.

-Ahora de doctor a chofer. El amor.- suspiró cansado de tanto drama.

* * *

><p><strong><em>:: :: :: :: :: :: ::<em>**

Un cuerpo yacía inerte, en posición fetal sobre una amplia cama.

El cuerpo de la bailarina no se movía, ni su mente, pareciese que estaba dormida, pero no. Sus recuerdos y lágrimas no la dejaban conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera podía levantarse de lo débil e inútil que se sentía.

Hacía dos días desde que Santana se fue, hacía dos días que no se levantaba de la cama salvo para ingerir poca comida y tomar duchas eternas donde desquitaba todo su sentimiento de melancolía y soledad, donde se lastimaba a sí misma con los recuerdos del pasado repitiéndolos una y otra vez para recordarle que eran reales, sin embargo pagando a un alto precio que ni ella sola podía conllevar.

Su cabello húmedo se esparcía por la almohada y sus pálidas manos se aferraban a una ligera sábana blanca que cubría su desnudo y firme cuerpo del frio. No era suficiente puesto que titiritaba con ligereza, ahogando sus sollozos en sus brazos, tratando de darse fuera a ella misma, diciéndose que podía salir adelante. Sin embargo no podía, no podía simplemente olvidar y rehacer su vida, otra vez.

¿Qué ganas cuando te enamoras? Ah, sí. Rencor, celos, odio, temores, amargura. Esas eran sus ganancias, sus tristezas y agónicas ganancias. Nadie dijo que fuese sencillo ni bueno, pero, siempre, hay que saber encontrar la luz al final del túnel.

Lástima que el túnel de Brittany era infinito, esto al menos al parecer de ella.

Un ruido lejano a sus oídos se hacía presente, el timbre de su apartamento no dejaba de sonar. Llevaba más de 30 segundos continuos sin dejar el ambiente en completo silencio. ¿Quién podría ser? Se preguntó la rubia ignorando el sonido para volver a su sufrimiento, sin embargo de nuevo el sonido no cesaba.

Con todo el pesar del mundo se enroscó en el cobertor delgado para cubrirse del frio y de su desnudes, se levanto a una extrema lentitud y sus pasos eran más cortos que los normales, a este paso tardarían una eternidad en llegar a la puerta. Y así fue, fueron más de 5 minutos de luchas y tropezones con los muebles de la casa hasta que llegó a la puerta. ¿Debía abrir o no?

Cuando iba a tocar el pomo de la puerta el sonido cesó como por arte de magia ¿casualidad? No lo creía, era incredibilidad pura.

Desde hace días estaba así, desde hace dos días, escuchaba que llamaban a su puerta y ella con la ilusión del mundo deseaba que fuera Santana, pero como si los espejismos existiesen, de nuevo, cuando estaba punto de abrir su puerta el sonido se hacía inexistente dejándola con un halo de tristeza y soledad.

Dio media vuelta con sus preciosos ojos azules inundados de lágrimas y cuando se disponía dar un par de pasos, el sonido regreso, esta vez más insistente y ruidoso que antes.

"_Esta vez sí parece real"_ pensó la holandesa cubriendo mejor su cuerpo y encogiendo sus hombros con indiferencia.

-Brittany por favor ábreme.- la voz melodiosa y llena de suplica, la dejó helada. No se movió, ni hablo, su cuerpo no reaccionó. Solo sus pesadas lágrimas bañaron sus mejillas. –Por favor Britt.- Nunca había escuchado su voz en sus pensamientos, no de un modo que se escuchara tan real.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a abrir la puerta, a dejar todo atrás, para después desilusionarse y sufrir más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Con paso tedioso tomó el frio pomo y lo giró. Con lentitud extrema abrió la puerta y cerró sus ojos al momento que dirigía su cabeza hacía el sitio vacio.

Las visualizaciones juegan un papel importante en la vida, sin ellas, en ocasiones logras hacer cosas inesperadas, gracias a ellas la imaginación hace grandes trabajos en tu mente y en el vida real. Sin embargo ellas son capases de mantener la esperanza de que algo que visualizaste llegara a pasar. Por incrédulo e ilógico, puede suceder.

No habló, ni abrió los ojos, dejó que el olor tan peculiar y familiar de la latina se hiciera presente para nunca olvidarlo.

Ni una palabra, solo la mirada desoladora de Brittany, basto para que Santana la abrasara de forma inesperada y agradable. La holandesa sintió como unos brazos delgados rodearon su cuello atrayéndola hacia un cuerpo completamente húmedo.

-Santana… Tú…-Soltó con temor inclinando su cabeza para poder apreciar su rostro, lleno de cariño y amor, ese rostro que tantas veces observó e imaginó, estaba frente a ella.

-Soy yo Britt.- musitó con ternura la latina mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba con suavidad las mejillas mojadas de la rubia.

Sn pensarlo mucho Brittany unió impulsivamente sus labios con los de Santana para besarla con miedo y una intensidad infinita. Miedo de que todo esto fuera un sueño, era lo que acaparaba la mente de Brittany, sin embargo se olvido de todo cuando la latina mordió suavemente su labio inferior para luego depositar besos suaves sobre sus delgados labios.

-Estas mojada- pronunció agitada por el beso de hace unos momentos, estaba tan eufórica en su trabajo de reconocer que era Santana que ni siquiera se dio cuenta como sus brazos se debilitaban y poco apoco iban soltando la tela que cubría su cuerpo.

-Eso nunca nos ha importado.-su aliento dio de golpe en su rostro dándole la calidez que necesitaba. Sus labios de nuevo, por una atracción desconocida, se juntaron deseando profundamente que nunca se separaran. Pero la vida no es muy buena y Santana se alejó unos centímetros del rostro de la rubia para poder observarla.

Brittany hasta el momento que Santana restiro su rostro del suyo, sintió todo un edificio derrumbarse encima de ella. ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Acaso sería de nuevo otro sueño?

-Estoy aquí Britt.- tranquilizó santana al ver el opaco y asustado rostro de la rubia.- Estoy aquí y nunca me iré.

Inmediatamente abraso por el cuello a la latina que solo sonrió con cariño mientras tocaba el dorado cabello de la holandesa, en esos momentos sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y el de la rubia. Al querer tocar su cintura, notó que no había nadie que la cubriese, Brittany estaba desnuda frente a ella.

Reprimió sus ganas de querer tocar aquel cuerpo el cual fue suyo hace mucho tiempo. Con todo el dolor de su corazón mantuvo sus manos a sus costados cerrando los ojos con fuerzas e imaginando que la abrasaba.

-¿No me tocaras?

-Estas desnuda.

-¿No me tocaras?-inquirió inocentemente devolviéndole una mirada llena de deseo.

De seguro si Rache l viera la escena, estaría rodando en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa. ¿Santana López no quería tocar un cuerpo desnudo?

No era cualquier piel, no era cualquier tez, la que estaba por tocar, era el cuerpo de su amada, de la persona que amaba más en la tierra, de su princesa. Y tenía miedo de tocarlo, más era una inseguridad que un miedo, pues no quería que sucediese lo mismo.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo una frágiles manos sujetaron las suyas con firmeza, para después posicionarlas en la pequeña cintura de Brittany.

La rubia miró los ojos de Santana, en ellos había algo desconocido, ¿acaso estaba teniendo miedo? Sin embargo cuando sintió esas manos aferrarse a su cuerpo, también un beso fue tatuado en su frente en señal de que todo estaba bien.

¿Acaso la vida les estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para conocerse? ¿Ahora ya las dejarían ser felices?

Ninguna de las dos quisieron tentar su suerte en preguntas innecesarias, ahora era tiempo de reencontrase, de conocerse mutuamente, de volver a incitar aquellos besos lascivos y tiernos que daban resultado a un aura erótica y tierna al mismo tiempo.

Brittany sin importar su desnudes se separo de la latina y tomó su mano fuertemente para conducirla a la habitación principal.

No bastaron palabras, solo miradas desesperadas de dos almas queriéndose amar con locura y cierta desesperación. Ahora sus labios combatían fuego con fuego, era una lucha interna entre sus bocas que no tenía fin, como si ambas fueras dos guerreas que no se daban por vencido y no lo hacían.

Pronto la ropa desapareció del cuerpo de Santana dejando su piel caramelo expuesta a la nívea de Brittany. Sus ojos desprendían amor, cariño, deseo sobre todo. Sin duda alguna los ojos dilatados de la holandesa eran uno de los favoritos para santana. Era hermoso ver como el azul desaparecía para convertirse en un color más obscuro y sus pupilas se dilataban con rapidez. Sin duda una imagen para recordar toda su vida.

Con cuidado, bajo su cabeza hacia su cuello repartiendo tiernos pero húmedos besos, para dar paso a unos leves y pequeños tonos rojizos marcando la blanca tez de Brittany quien reprimía sus gemidos en su garganta causando que salieran leves sonidos apenas auditables de sus labios.

Santana con delicadeza abordó con besos aun más tiernos y lentos el busto de la rubia, quien al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Santana con su piel, soltó su primer gemido que fue música para los oídos de Santana para continuar su labor con más pasión de la que ella esperaba. Bajó aun más tocando con sus manos los senos blancos de la rubia y mordiendo levemente su abdomen. Amaba su perfecto abdomen marcado a causa de las interminables coreografías que realizaba Brittany se obligaba a practicar. Daría lo que fuera por verla bailar, por ver su rostro de concentración en cada movimiento.

Sin embargo ahora tenía algo mejor que observar, la piel al descubierto de su ¿novia? ¿Amante? Santana solo sabía que la amaba con locura y no se iba a detener en pensar en ello, perdía su tiempo de estar satisfaciendo a su rubia. Continuo su labor perdiéndose en la pelvis de su novia al igual que sus brazos fueron tocando lentamente las piernas bien formadas de la rubia para luego sentir como Brittany la miraba necesitada.

Posicionó una de sus piernas entre las de la rubia para dejar que sus caderas hicieran presión, una entre la otra y empezar un suave vaivén para detener el calor que emanaba de sus sexos, calor producido por la excitación.

Santana no podía dejar de observar el rostro de Brittany, sus gestos, sus muecas, sus sonrisas, como se mordía el labio inferior y se aferraba al cubrecama para poder resistir el placer que santana le estaba produciendo. La latina no pudo más y se abalanzó sobre los entreabiertos labios de la holandesa para entrelazar sus manos y besarse con pasión y desesperación. De nuevo sus labios eran una batalla campal, pero después de todo, Santana se dejó dominar, dejó que la rubia manejara su cuerpo a su antojo.

Cuando Brittany observó que la latina estaba su disposición cambio de posiciones rápidamente quedando arriba de ella, llevado el ritmo lento y apacible de sus caderas a uno más rápido y necesitado mientras sus labios se unían con hambre. Las manos de Santana no podían quedarse firmes en un solo lugar, su oportunidad estaba ahí, su segunda oportunidad de poderle dejar en claro a la bailarina que la amaba con toda su alma.

La pelvis de Brittany rosaba peligrosamente con el centro palpitante y necesitado de Santana, simplemente la rubia comenzó a ejercer más presión sobre sus sexos, cada vez más rápido, uniendo sus almas en una sola, acariciándose como si no hubiera mañana, disfrutando el momento sin pensar en lo demás.

Un gemido se ahogo entre sus labios mientras sus cuerpos temblaban a causa de la excitación producida, Brittany con ligereza dio un último beso en los labios de Santana para recorrer su cuello y su pecho con sus labios sellando aquella fianza de amor que las unía. Un último beso en su pecho y recargo su cabeza en él, para sentir como el corazón de la pelinegra latía con rapidez mientras los espasmos del orgasmo aun eran presas de todo su cuerpo.

La bailarina con su mano comenzó a hacer círculos pequeños en el firme abdomen de santana mientras que inconscientemente la latina comenzó a acariciar con suavidad el largo cabello dorado de Brittany con calidez y paciencia, era como si esas hebras doradas nunca acabaras y se sentía afortunada de poder solo verla.

-¿No me dejaras?-preguntó Brittany un poco confundida por la situación. Así empezó todo entre ellas, dos, con un poco de sexo la pasión dio al límite de sus cuerpos e iniciaron el mejor y el peor de los acuerdos en sus vidas. La rubia tenía miedo, miedo de que Santana volviera a utilizarla.

-Amor…-susurró con cariño la latina al escuchar las palabras de la rubia.- Britt, cariño.- llamó de nuevo hasta que los ilusionado ojos de la rubia dejaron verse muy cerca de su rostro, el cual toco con suavidad mientras la holandesa tomaba una posición mas cómoda para las dos.- Te amo Brittany, como nunca ame a nadie más en mi vida. Incluso no sé si ame a alguien más en mi vida. Tal vez la vida y nuestra suerte no nos ha tratado muy bien, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para estar contigo, lo que sea. Lo que me pidas lo haré sin rechistar. Brittay te amo y no soportare perderte de nuevo por mi idiotez e indecisión, también por mi orgullo, y sinceramente no sabr… -los labios de la latina fueron silenciados por un beso hambriento al cual correspondió gustosamente, dejándose llevar entre la perdición que le ofrecía la inocencia de Brittany.

-Yo también te amo, pero hablas mucho.- sonrió acomodando su frente entre el hueco del hombro y brazo de la morena.

-Me lo pegó Berry.-se excusó riendo traviesamente pasando su mano alrededor de la cintura de la rubia quien totalmente relajada yacía en sus brazos como una pequeña bebe.

-Deja de culparla.- la defendió cosa que Santana identifico como que algo no estaba bien, o todo estaba bien. Sinceramente no sabía que pensar, teniendo a Brittany junto a ella, sus neuronas le impedían pensar con tranquilidad.

-¿Es bueno sentir celos de él elfo?

-Puedes sentir celos de una sola mujer que no sea yo.-La carcajada de Santana se ahogó en su garganta inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras de rubia. Brittany levanto ligeramente su cuerpo apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos en el colchón, quitando su peso del cuerpo de la latina para poder observar más detenidamente su rostro.

-¿Quién podría ser?-preguntó con extrañeza.

Los segundos pasaban y Santana esperaba una palabra de su rubia. Más ella no decía nada, solo se mantenía en esa agradable posición observándola, como si su vida dependiere de ello.

-Un castaña pequeña de ojos negros y piel canela que te dirá mamá.- la sinceridad y felicidad en su tonalidad fueron arrojadas como bomba hacía Santana. Mientras sentía como se derretía por dentro y sus ganas de llorar le hacían una mala jugada.

-¿Estas embara….?

-Aun no, pero lo intentaremos.-contó Brittany colocando su mano en el pecho de la latina- ¿por qué quieres tener una familia conmigo? ¿Verdad?- Eran esos momentos que le hacían darse cuenta que vivir valía la pena, que por tener un momento feliz con el amor de tu vida, Santana daría hasta el último aliento de su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo don veces tomó el rostro de Brittany acariciando sus majillas, sus ojos, su frente, sus labios. _"¿Como podía amar tanto a esa mujer con mente de niña?"_

-Solo si la otra pequeña es una rubia de ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora que me hará delirar.- musitó frente a los labios delgados de la holandesa, produciendo que su sonrisa se expandiera por todo su rostro.

-Qué tal si lo intentamos.- susurró con voz tierna subiendo a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de su latina.

-Brittany tu sabes que no podemos….- calló al sentir el dedo índice de Brittany sobre sus labios.

-Pero podemos practicar.

-Te amo tanto Brittany.

-Y yo a ti Santana, y yo a ti.- expresó con dulzura para perderse en el cuerpo de su novia, prometida, amante, daba igual el termino que utilizaran, ellas estaba destinadas a estar juntas y esta vez ni el destino, ni sus estupideces, podrían separar un amor tan grande que comenzó por un impulso sexual. El mejor impulso de todas sus vidas.

"_El amor es incierto, doloroso y deplorable cuando sientes que te han dañado y has hecho daño. Pero, al momento que el perdón llega y los deslices quedan como un mal recuerdo, se transforma en algo hermoso, sencillo e inigualable."_

**_:: :: :: :: :: :: ::_**


	12. Chapter 12  Por favor, se mia

_Hola, buenas tardes a todos. Si ¿volví? Volví._

_Hace tiempo he estado revisando los comentarios de la página y me encontré con el último: ¿Sabes que sería la cereza del pastel? Un epilogo. (Sabías palabras de Cristale1985 ) Digamos que el epilogó lo había escrito como algo personal, pero después de esto supongo que querrán con sucedieron las cosas entre Brittany y Santana así que la continuación aquí esta y me tendrán por aquí con otro capítulo más que no sé cuando actualizaré._

_No me queda nada más que decir más que "Muchas gracias" por seguirme apoyando, leyendo, agregando a favoritos. Enserio._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Txalyx:<strong>__ Muchas gracias por tus admirables palabras, en serio y gracias por darle una oportunidad al ficc. Con lo del capítulo de GoodBye, no lloré en ese pero estoy segura que lo haré cuando Brittany y Santana tomen caminos diferentes :s_

_**Ara:**__ Muchas gracias y realmente es un gusto que te haya agradado leer el ficc. Espero seguirte leyendo._

_**Gfgrgdgbdf:**__ Fuck! Demasiado sorprendente. Saludos _

_**Aldii:**__ Créeme que aun no te doy permiso de morir, aun falta el epilogó así que te prohíbo morir: con amor Yo. Qué tal te fue por Twitter? JAJAJA la verdad que hace mucho tiempo que no leía tu reviews y me devolvió a la vida. No recordaba lo graciosa y singular que eras. Y te doy las gracias a ti por haber aceptado el ficc y es un gustó enorme que te guste. Amo tu frase épica, pero esto aun no acaba así que me gustaría seguirla escuchándola. SALUDOSSSSSS:* y nos leemos pronto._

**Nota: A todos los usuarios registrados les respondí por Mp (: gracias a ustedes también, espero que lo hayan leído.**

* * *

><p><em>Sin más, para ustedes.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>:: :: :: :: ::<strong>_

Suspiros, aplausos, gemidos de indignación y enojo reprimidos, las luces se pagaban y encendían como si de relámpagos se trataran. El sonido de la música se profundizaba en su cabeza reprogramándolo una y otra vez para cuando se quedara en silencio, su cerebro volviera a escucharlo.

Pasos, muchos pasos, gente caminando de un lugar a otro, personas exigiendo atención de maquillistas, otros calentando. Ella solo se miraba fijamente al espejo mientras que su reflejo le devolvía una mirada serena, llena de paz y de tranquilidad, pero sin ocultar una tristeza en sus ojos.

-Señorita Pierce 2 minutos a escena.- Brittany S. Pierce se levantó de su asiento con una tranquilidad inaudita, volvió su rostro al espejo y sonrió para sí misma dándose ánimo.

Al caminar con la cabeza cabizbaja notaba que cualquiera que pasaba junto a ella la saludaba gentilmente, ella solo les devolvía el saludo con una mueca en su rostro.

-¿Nerviosa?-Preguntó una voz gentil llamando su atención. Ella solo negó con su cabeza y dando un salto para quedar de frente con la persona.

-Preocupada.- Respondió tratando de serenarse inflando sus mejillas una y otra vez. Quinn la miró de mala gana y la ojiazul dejó de hacerlo.

-Brittany, si ella dijo que no podía es obvio que no vendrá, la conoces se esclaviza con su trabajo.

-No debería de ser así, debería de estar aquí conmigo.-reprochó dejando que la maquillista terminara su trabajo untando un pintalabios trasparente en sus curveados y delgados labios.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada para solucionarlo.- Quinn seguía con su trabajo pero no pudo evitar que su mirada reflejara un cambio de actitud, Santana podía ser muchas cosas y posiblemente guardaba cosas que a ella ni al mundo le incumbían, pero si tanto amaba a Brittany tendría que estar con ella. Negó velozmente con su cabeza y se concentró el delinear una sombra obscura en sus ojos.- Te deseo mucha suerte Britt, es tu última presentación y quiero que sea una de las más memorables donde deje mi trabajo expuesto en tu perfecto cutis.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron y se abrasaron tiernamente. Quinn siempre había estado con Brittany en sus presentaciones puesto que la ojiazul la contrato para trabajar solo para ella, sin embargo más allá de todo eso Quinn siempre supo estar ahí para ella al igual que Rachel.

-Gracias Quinn.

-Te estaremos observando desde la primera fila. Espera un momento, ¿Por qué de la primera fila?- Encaró la de mirar ámbar, Brittany se escondió bajo una sonrisa traviesa.- Tenía que sacar el carácter de Santana.

-Dile que después de aquí iremos a una fiesta, no le digas que tipo de fiesta, luego me las ingeniare para que…

-Igual que con Santana.-Comentó levantando su ceja derecha en proposición de enfado.

A la rubia no es que le molestara que Brittany fuera paciente y consentidora con su hija, es más, es lo que cualquier padre querría hacer con sus hijos, consentirlos y darles todo lo que piden. Sin embargo, Madeline tenía un extraño control sobre la bailarina, ya que la pequeña _mini Santana _como la llamaba Rachel era un tanto caprichosa y celosa cuando de su madre se tratara.

-Igual que con ella.-contestó con dolor en su voz.

-Suerte Brittany.-Cambio de tema al notar el humor de la rubia, sabía que le dolía que santana no estuviera aquí para ella.- Oh Rachel, lo olvidaba dice algo- sacó su celular y con unos toquecitos en la pantalla pareció un mensaje de su esposa.- ¡Rómpete una pierna!

-Pero, no estamos en Broadway.

-Creo que en realidad quiere que te rompas una pierna, aquí entre nosotras aun no ha podido hacer el paso de Swing del otro día. Te tiene envidia.

-Brittany 30 segundos.- Llamaron a sus espaldas y la tomaron por su mano derecha casi arrastrándola detrás de una gran cortina roja que corría lo largo del inmenso escenario.

Su respiración aumento de un momento a otro en el que el telón se abrió y ella quedo al descubierto frente a centenares de personas que fijaban su atención en la hermosa bailarina que tenían enfrente.

Supo que había muchos ojos, pero entre su público busco unos ámbares que la miraban con admiración al igual que los castaños y enormes ojos de Rachel. Al final se encontró con unos alegres y coloridos ojos marrón obscuro. Sin embargo no encontró aquellos negros que lograban quitarle la respiración.

_**:: :: :: :: :: ::**_

Sus ojos comían con rapidez las letras que continuaban impresas en el papel, eso era lo único que había hecho durante horas. Era un caso bastante peculiar, simplemente por el hecho de ser peculiar, siempre los casos que ella debatía y defendía eran situaciones difíciles en los cuales _"La gente mala"_ como decía Brittany, nunca se salía nunca con la suya, porque Santana tenía la buena suerte de siempre defender a quien debía de ser. A los honestos.

Tocó su tabique entrecruzando sus cejas y bufando por lo bajo sintiéndose una de las personas más ocupadas del mundo. Removió las hojas con su mano libre hasta que dio con lo que estaba buscando. De una pequeña cajita saco una píldora y con un poco de agua que tenia a un costado en una elegante copa, tragó con lentitud sintiendo como la píldora se deslizaba poco a poco hasta llegar a su estomago vacio.

Se levanto dando vueltas en su sofisticada oficina donde unos sillones cubiertos de cuero negro descansaban mientras una mesita de centro adornaba dándole un toque aun más cómodo. Su escritorio estaba a un costado dejándola en un rincón donde sobre él tenía sus cosas personales, papeles de su _Bufete_, su computadora de una sola pieza que descansaba en estado neutral con burbujitas botando por toda la pantalla. A su hija le gustaban las burbujas y cada vez que iba a su oficina se quedaba observando las burbujas, hasta que el fondo negro invadía toda la pantalla dejándola en penumbras.

Camino con lentitud hasta llegar hasta un amplio ventanal con una vista espectacular a unas de las costas de L.A. donde a lo lejos observaba como las olas rompían en la arena.

_La señora Parker necesita la custodia de sus hijos porque es la madre titular_.-Repasó sin mover sus labios ganando concentración de todo el paisaje que California le daba.- _Le pertenece por legalidad, pero ella es acusada por cargos legales como allanamiento de hogar y daños ajenos. Esa señora está loca y aun así quiere a sus hijos. Es obvio que perderá en el jurado y la mandaran a prisión por un par de años y la custodia de los niños será dada a su padre._

-Ni siquiera tiene lógica revisarlo, ella perderá.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Sue con voz calmada logrando que Santana saltara diera un brinco y se llevara una mano al pecho asustada por la interrupción de su tranquilidad.- ¿No deberías estar observando cómo mueve el trasero tu novia por última vez en su vida?

-Brittany no dejara de bailar, eso te lo puedo asegurar.-Respondió más calmada logrando dar un gran paso hacia una silla para sentarse cómodamente mientras invitaba a Sylvester a hacer lo mismo. La rubia negó con la cabeza y continuó su discurso caminando por la oficina de Santana.- Montará una academia de baile y estoy aquí porque este maldito caso no tiene sentido.

-Ah ¿El de la loca?-Cuestionó tomando entre sus manos una copa de licor guardada bajo uno de los estantes de la morena.

-Exactamente ese.

-¿Que harás?-habló con tranquilidad mientras veía como Santana pasaba sus manos por su cabello negro respirando pesadamente. Ese era sinónimo de presión.

-No lose, tenemos un millón de dólares apostando en nuestro favor.-contestó en la misma posición solo que esta vez agitando energéticamente sus brazos, como si tratara de dibujar el panorama con sus dedos.- Es obvio que puedo ganar con trampas, nunca me ha gustado eso en especial cuando...

-No con la esquizofrénica-Paró todo el teatro que le estaba formulando la latina y se sentó a su lado.- con tu vida ¿qué harás?-El cuestionamiento dejó helada a Santana. Absolutamente nada salía de su boca y frunció su entrecejo observando con intimidación y confusión a Sue.- Brittany se alejara de todo el espectáculo porque quiere pasar tiempo con tu hija y tal vez contigo.

-Nuestra Sue, Nuestra hija.- enfatizó con cansancio la morena.- No lose, seguiré trabajando.

-¿Sabes que no deberías estar aquí verdad?

-Sí, lo sé.- respondió con sinceridad. Ella sabía que tenía una responsabilidad muy grande con Brittany, después de todo le debía su vida a ella y la forma de pagarle no estaba siendo muy justa, pero desde cuando dijeron que la vida no era justa.

-¿Y por qué no te vas?-Espetó sin más abriendo sus manos y expandiendo sus cejas a más no poder. Quien la viera podría estar observando al Guasón en vivo, pero la de cabello obscuro la observó de forma intuitiva.

-El millón de dólares.

-¿Acaso un millón de dólares vale más que tu familia?- Esa fue la pregunta que le caló hasta lo más profundo de su corazón y cada rincón de su mente y muy posiblemente la hizo darse cuenta de su error. Estaba claro que Santana amaba su trabajo, sin embargo Brittany y Maddie estaban primero ante todo. O eso creía ella.

En ese momento no hizo más que recordar aquellas disculpas lejanas que escuchaba de su propia boca cuando su hija pequeña la invitaba a entrar en su mundo, los _tengo que trabajar _cuando Brittany se encontraba desnuda en su cama esperando por ella. Las veces donde omitía comentarios absurdos por no querer preocupar a su familia de su estado.

-No, pero...

-Santana, lo estás haciendo de nuevo.-Reprochó y observó de reojo la patética actitud de la latina. De nuevo actuaba como la _Bitch _que una vez conoció, su pierna derecha se mantenía cruzada bajo aquella sensual falda formal que entallaba sus perfectas piernas, sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre su pecho y su cara no era la mejor que podía tener. Santana López estaba esquivando algo.- Estas cayendo tú sola y tu novia tendrá mucha paciencia pero un día se hartara de ti y de tu actitud, y te dejara. Eso haría yo.- Terminó levantándose y dando un pequeño toque en el hombro de la latina.

-Brittany me ama, no me dejaría…-Un flashazo se impacto directamente en su rostro al seguir a Sue con la mirada, aun lado de ella estaba una reluciente foto familiar que tanto apreciaba y mantenía orgullosa en su escritorio. Sus rostros brillantes y sonrientes se veían a kilómetros y era imposible que aquella fotografía no pudiera eclipsara cualquiera que pasara por ahí. Brittany sonriendo a lo lejos cargando a su pequeña hija que no lograba descolgarse de su cuello y Santana detrás de ellas abrasándolas protectoramente.

-Ahora te diste cuenta, ella puede ser un poco torpe pero, no es idiota.-La morena asintió sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué pedazo de basura y de mierda era ella? ¿En que se estaba convirtiendo?-Te dejo con tu conciencia.

-Sue.

-No te preocupes yo me quedo con el caso, perderemos un millón pero ganaremos más clientes.- la latina suspiro pesadamente y se levanto como un resorte al cual le aplican una fuerza magnifica.

-Gracias

-Ahora ve por ella y no me hagas golpearte hasta que te decidas y sea demasiado tarde.-La figura de Sue desapareció por la puerta y la morena se quedo absolutamente sola con sus pensamientos en blanco y tratando de eliminar cualquier pesar que le impidiera seguir con lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se acercó poco a poco a la foto la cual levanto con delicadeza mientras sonreía como una estúpida pasando los delgados dedos morenos por la fotografía acariciando el rostro de Brittany y Maddie a través del delgado vidrio.

Tomó su celular que estaba quieto en su bolsillo. Con avidez revisó el fondo de pantalla: Tenía 5 llamadas pérdidas de su novia, era inútil querer regresarle la llamada porque no lo contestaría, decidió marcar a otra persona que estaba segura que si le contestaría.

-Deberías de estar aquí.-Una voz resopló fuertemente ante la bocina del celular.

-Lose, y no sabes cómo lo siento.-se disculpó tomando un teléfono de oficina que tenía y marcando con rapidez a su asistente.- Necesito un favor.

-¿Qué quieres Santana?-la ronca voz de Quinn continuaba en la línea mientras la morena le hacía señas extrañas a su asistente para que pasara. El muchacho camino hacía ella, pero Santana continuaba sin decir nada, solo escribirá en un papel blanco unos nombres y números.

-¿Dónde será la recepción de la fiesta?-Cuestionó pidiendo un bolígrafo al hombre detrás de ella. Él le tenido el que traía en el bolsillo de la camisa.

-Ah no, quieres llegar como la per…

-Me importa poco, la dirección Fabray.-Atinó a apurar observando cómo su mano trazaba figuras extrañas en el papel.

-El hotel Jumeirah Beach. En Santa Monica.

-Perfecto.-terminó de anotar y le tendió el papel a su asistente al lo cual el hombre asintió y salió de ahí.- Algo más. Avísame cuando lleguen, por favor.

-¿Santana que planeas?

Santana López planeaba algo, y cuando la necesidad de hacer las cosas bien se le metía en la cabeza a la latina podía hacer cosas espectaculares. Y Quinn estaba segura que este estaba por ser uno de sus mejores momentos.

-No te importa Fabray, ahora pásame a mi hija.-la de mirar ámbar rodó los ojos y le tendió el aparato a la niña de 4 años que tenía a un costado.

-Preciosa.- dijo con cariño Santana al escuchar la vocecita de su niña a través del teléfono. Bueno no fueron palabras, fue más bien un quejido de incomodidad y enojo.

-¡Mamá no estás aquí, dijiste que vendrías! ¡Mami se enojara!-Fue lo primero que pronunció al tener a su _mamá_ al teléfono. _Perfecto, hasta los niños me reprenden ahora_ pensó suspirando con pesadez y sentándose sobre su escritorio.

-Lose amor y no sabes cómo lo siento. ¿Cariño recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos días?- la niña asintió observando fijamente observando cómo Rachel la miraba entre confundida e intrigante.-Cariño responde, no puedo verte por el celular.

-Si mamá, perdón.-Santana rió con ganas al recordarle que estaba hablando con su hija u aunque ella fue la que dio a luz, tenía ciertas cosas en común con Brittany.

-La sorprenderemos.

-¿Abra fuegos artificiales?-Preguntó emocionada la pequeña dando saltitos frente a sus tías.

-Incendiare toda la cuidad si es posible.

Y ahí estaba una promesa de que Santana López no era una persona que hacía las cosas ordinariamente, había fallado terriblemente y su forma de disculpa era de lo que dependería. Sin duda lo haría a lo grande.

_**:: :: :: :: :: ::**_

-Mami dijiste que sería divertido.

-¿Acaso no te estás divirtiendo?-preguntó tratando de hacer un revoltijo de palabras para distraerla.

-Solo hay personas grandes, estoy aburrida.-La pequeña castaña cruzo sus brazos y arrugó su entrecejo mostrándose molesta.- ¿Por qué no puede haber juegos para niños pequeños?

-Tal vez porque es una fiesta para personas grandes.- explicó con calma Brittany tomando una parte de su vestido blanco para inclinarse hasta quedar a la altura de su hija.

-Ni siquiera puedo tomar jugo o leche. Solo hay de esa cosa que mamá toma cuando salen a comer. Esa cosa roja que parece sangre.-Explicó moviendo sus bracitos demasiado rápido y haciendo muecas extrañas cuando sus labios delgados se movían.

-¿Vino?

-Sí.

-Mira…-observó a Madeline que aun seguía en una sola posición, estaba enojada lo sabía, pero era una niña de casi 5 años no podía reprenderla por el hecho de no querer estar en una fiesta de adultos. Eso hasta ella lo comprendía.- si te comportas por lo menos una hora, prometo que mañana iremos al parque y jugaré contigo todo el día.

-¿Puede ir mamá?-Su rostro se eliminó al escuchar la proposición de su madre y sus mejillas se tornaron un tierno color rojizo.

-No lo sé, sabes que ha estado ocupada estos días.- repuso tomando a la castaña de los hombros ofreciéndole la peor de las disculpas. Sin embargo algo que confundió de algún modo a la rubia fue que su hija no dejó de sonreír.

-No creo que lo esté.- comentó con una linda sonrisa antes de dejar un dulce beso en su mejilla para ir corriendo hacia un pequeño grupo de niños que jugaban entre sí, haciendo bromas y saltando en su lugar. Brittany quedó desconcertada ante el comportamiento de Maddie, cada vez que le decía que Santana no podía jugar con ella duraba unos días melancólica, pero esta vez fueron los hoyuelos de la sonrisa perfecta de Maddie lo que la previno de algo. Alguien estaba tramando algo y posiblemente no fuera bueno.

-Es hermosa, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera rubia.- susurraron con ternura haciendo sobresaltar a la rubia.

-¿Mark?-Preguntó incrédula admirando a un joven más maduro vestido formal, con un saco negro y pantalones del mismo talle con una camisa azul cielo. Su cara seguía desprendiendo la misma seriedad y alegría.

-El mismo Britt.-Comentó al tiempo que se acercaba para tomarla por la cintura y abrasarla sorpresivamente. La rubia accedió ante tal abraso y se dejó proteger bajo los enormes brazos del que un día fue su novio y la única ilusión en su vida-Estas hermosa.-musitó con una voz ronca un tanto predecible de él.

La bailarina se separó lentamente aun disfrutando el aroma que desprendía el hombre y le dio una tímida sonrisa al paso de que Mark corroboraba su frase. Obviamente Brittany siempre había poseído una belleza innata, pero esa noche estaba espectacular. Un vestido blanco adornaba su esbelto cuerpo con una caída prolongada hasta sus rodillas. Los arreglos de distintos colores pálidos del vestido hacían su piel a un más clara y el maquillaje que no era mucho, hacia resaltar sus ojos expresivos. Su cabello estaba atado en una media coleta apartada por un flequillo dejando que su demás cabello cayera en picada libre y graciosamente sobre sus hombros y espalda.

-¿Como conseguiste estar aquí?-interrogó tomándolo de la mano para irse a un sitio donde la gente no transcurriera con tanta rapidez.

-Créeme que uno tiene sus ventajas cuando te conoce.- sonrió encantadoramente para luego observarla de una forma curiosa.

-Viniste de Londres.

-Sí, tengo una convención en unos pocos días y decidí adelantarme para venir a visitarte. ¿Y la latina que no se despegaba de ti ni un solo momento y que rugía cuando me acercaba a ti?-Preguntó al no observar a Santana al lado de Brittany. Si hacia memoria aquella mujer no se despegaba ni un momento de la rubia, era protectora y seguía pensando que no le agradaba del todo.

-Ella no pudo venir...-Lo pensó un poco para luego suspirar y cambiar su rostro a uno más débil y triste.- está un poco ocupada con el trabajo y bueno ella tiene un modo extraño de…

-No necesitas dar explicaciones sobre su vida,-comentó pausando de pronto a la holandesa.- pero si te amara estuviera aquí contigo.

-Mark acabas de llegar, no empieces.-Regañó la rubia cruzándose de brazos mirándolo con un poco de molestia. Ya estaba el problema de Santana, y no hacía falta que Mark causara otro.

-Está bien no diré nada.-Mark entendió lo que estaba a punto de pasar y paró por su bien y el de Brittany.

Pero, sus ojos curiosos muy a lo lejos observaron correr a una pequeña, era muy hermosa. Su ondulado cabello castaño rebotaba divertidamente por sus hombros y cuello mientras corría hacia donde estaban ellos. Sus ojos cafés hipnotizaban y su piel morena podía distinguirse en un elegante y fino color. Lo que más le impacto fue el parecido con Santana, era idéntica a ella, y lo corroboró cuando aquella niña dejó de correr y lo observó desafiante. "_Yo ya he visto esta mirada antes" _pensó sin quitarle la vista a la pequeña.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!-Madeline corrió hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su madre, sin embargo antes de abrasarse a sus piernas por completo paró en seco al notar la presencia de otra persona.- ¡¿Quién es él?

-Mark Señorita mucho gusto. ¿Cómo se llama usted?-La castaña levantó una ceja encarando al gigante hombre que se posaba ante ella.

-Mamá, habla extraño.-Sus bracitos tomaron la mano de su madre para sujetarla con fuerza.

-Eso se llama tener educación señorita.- Respondió cortésmente el doctor con galantería. Era demasiado raro hablarle a una pequeña con aquellos modales puesto que era una niña que contra apenas podía escribir su nombre o colorear sin que los colores salieran de la línea donde dibujaba, una niña que necesitaba ayuda para cruzar la calle y necesitaba subirse por lo menos a dos sillas juntas para tomar la jarra llena de galletas.

-Primero no soy señorita, apenas tengo 4 años y 7 meses no tengo educación, ¡Soy una niña!-Reclamó acercándose a Mark con voz demandante y autoritaria.

-¡Madeline!-Regaño Brittany observándola de una manera muy grata y pidiéndole que se portara más amable con el hombre.- discúlpala actúa un poco celosa cuando alguien…

-Mami iré con mis abuelitos, te esperamos en la mesa.- Interrumpió de un momento a otro a su madre y cuando acabó de regalarle la mejor de las sonrisas y un beso pequeño en el dorso de su mano, con un movimiento lento quedo frente a Marck. Con una seña le indicó que si podía agacharse, el rubio sonrió y así lo hizo.- Perdón señor. Mi nombre es Madeline Marie Pierce-López, también tengo educación y créame que no es un placer conocerlo, pero me agrada. Buenas noches.-sin más y con paso tranquilo dio media vuelta y se fue al lugar donde los papas de Brittany se encontraban sentados platicando con Rachel y Quinn sobre cosas diversas.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó la rubia con Marck que aun seguía hincado y un poco impactado ante la presentación de la pequeña castaña.

-Es encantadora,-rió de su propio chiste- ¿no me digas que Santana le enseño eso?

-Es muy amable con todos los demás no sé por qué actúa de esa forma.

-Con todos lo que no se te acercan debe hacer lo mismo.

-No, no es así. –repone la rubia sabiendo a que quería llegar Marck, pero aun así continuó su conversación alejándose un poco de la gente que se amontonaba pasando por su lugar.

-No debí agradarle, lo saco de genética.- Brittany mostro su perfecta dentadura y asintió.

-Es mi niña perfecta.- Marck y Brittany tenían mucha razón en lo que decían. La genética en este caso fue perfecta, Madeline saco hasta el más profundo detalle de Santana. Una de las cosas que más le encantaban a la rubia eran los hoyuelos al final de su sonrisa que se formaban cuando sonreía o estaba molesta, sin embargo ciertas cosas en su actitud y porque no decirlo, físico podían diferenciarse de Santana y su hija. Aun así siempre había sido el orgullo de Brittany, y siempre lo sería.

-Debe serlo. Brittany si te parece que vallamos a comer un día de estos, puedes invitar a Santana. No es problema para mí y también tu hija, me encantaría conocerla al igual que tu novia.-Invitó galantemente puesto que quería saber cómo le había ido en el camino de la vida a Brittany y hasta a Santana.

-Sí, no te preocupes.-comentó alegre acomodándose un rebelde mechón de cabello rubio que le cayó sobre su rostro.- Un día de estos quedamos para...

Su voz y los murmullos quedaron en el vacio del silencio cuando de pronto comenzaron a surgir un par de ruidos extraños. Inmediatamente volteo y admiré que todos las personas de la fiesta estaban igual o más perplejos que ella, sin embargo sucedió algo que ni es sus más alocados sueños sucedería, bueno tal vez si pero este no es el momento de hablar de ello.

Sin tener que esperar largos minutos u horas, una persona vestida de una forma extraña ala forma carnaval se asomo por la puerta observando con una gigante sonrisa a todos.

-¡Veo que la fiesta no ha comenzado!

Se escucho el eco de su voz y las miradas anonadadas de mucha gente, algunos decidieron ignorarlo, más sin embargo cuando unos fuertes redobles de tambores y una música colorida comenzó a expandirse por la elegante azotea, fue cuando al fin pusieron atención en él. Cruzó la puerta con paso calmado y conocido aun con su rostro en alto sonriéndole a quien lo miraba hasta que llegó al centro de lo que era una improvisada pista de baile. Ahí quitó su ropa informal de un solo tiro y revelo un inusual traje café pegado al cuerpo y quitó un sobrero de un invitado que estaba por ahí.

-Perfecto ahora estoy más acorde.- una que otra risa se escucho por el lugar.

El muchacho del traje café era joven eso se podía visualizar en su rostro perfecto bajo una capa de maquillaje y lo hacía resaltar una barba perfectamente rasurada dando líneas divertidas en ella.

Aun así aquel presentador extraño se quedo parado con su elegante pose, y de un momento a otro volteo a todos lados encarando una ceja. Caminaba de una lado a otro, entre la gente bajo la atención de ojos curiosos hasta que llegó a su destino.

-Una perfecta voluntaria.-Su voz jovial y alegre despertó cierto interés en Brittany que no dejaba de observarlo con un cierto toque de emoción.

-Yo…

-No se discuta más ustedes es la elegida.-se inclinó haciendo un saludo como reverencia y asintió a esperar a que la muchacha rubia tomara su mano.

-¿Para qué?-cuestionó en un tono infantil la rubia, el solo la observó caminando con ella hasta un lugar donde estaba iluminado por una farola que no era propiedad del hotel una banca vacía.

-Estoy seguro y lo juro porque usted es la persona más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida que le gustan los cuentos ¿Me equivoco?

-No.-se sonrojo y asintió con energía.

-_Había una vez-_inició el extraño joven con voz en alto para que todos pudiera escucharlo._-, en aquellos lejanos tiempos cuando no existían los celulares ni televisiones y donde lo único con que se conciliaba el tiempo era salir a observar el campo, un pequeño grupo de personas adultas reunidas conversaban sobre los temas de popularidad, política y cosas hipócritas que a la gente no le interesaba en absoluto.-_En estos momentos aquel señor extraño dejó a Brittany a un lado de la banca vacía y decidió conocer un tanto a las personas que estaban por ahí.- _En ese grupo, se encontraba una mujer joven, hermosa he de decir_-continuó observando a lo lejos a Brittany.- _pero sus ojos se notaban apagados a kilómetros de distancia al observar a su alrededor y no ver nada más que un color gris opacándolo todo._-De un momento a otro la luz amarilla que eliminaba la banca se torno de un color más obscuro y pagado.

_Ella estaba aburrida, aburrida de no ver ningún cambio, de saber que todos los días serían igual de grises y sin nada que pudiera cambiarlo._

_Un día la gente se volvió a reunir en el mismo lugar, para tratar sobre las mismas cosas que eran discutir, hablar mal de la otras personas-_ El presentador se acercó a una anciana con porte farsante e imito su posición ganándose las risa de unas personas, otras solo la observaron seriamente.- _o simplemente observarlas y juzgarlas por lo que tal vez o no eran. Mientras la joven esperaba que aquella reunión acabara de pronto un alboroto se espeso a escuchar… ¡Oh, Sí una feria!- Gritó entusiasmada la joven mujer, veía a su alrededor como aquella habitación con vista al cielo se llenaba de colores y música de juegos._-de repente se acercó a Brittany haciéndola imaginar y expresando con sus manos una especie de expresiones y diversión.- _Veía aquellas gigantes criaturas que sus pies no parecía tener fin, sus ojos brillaban con las centenas de estrellas que adornaban el cielo.-_su potente voz cesó, sin embargo la gente del recinto no dejaba de escucharlo y a este paso la mayoría de los invitados estaban bastante interesados en la presentación de aquel joven.- _Pero algo paso, entre tanta multitud logró mirar de reojo a un mimo que yacía sentado triste y solo en una banca,_-El de traje marrón señalo hacia la banca con un centenar de ojos curiosos siguiéndolo con la mirada. Sus expresiones se asombraron al poder observar que a un costado de Brittany estaba un mimo sentado en posición triste y con sus piernas cruzadas mirando hacia el horizonte. Ni siquiera Brittany se había dado cuenta de que una persona estaba justamente detrás de ella.- _lo que hizo fue ir hasta él._

_-¿Que acaso no te diviertes?-Preguntó la joven al mimo que seguía en su misma posición sin hacer ningún movimiento más que ignorar a la joven.-_ Obviamente el presentador era el que hacia su voz gruesa y varonil a una más aguda que hizo sonreír a unos pocos_.-¡¿NO TE DIVIERTES?-_Gritó el joven asustando a toda la gente para después disculparse con una tímida sonrisa de mujer_.- El mimo salto asustado y cayó de su baca dispuesto a encerrar en una caja a la persona que había hecho un mal en su vida, sin embargo cuando la miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos azul celeste tan profundos como el mar pero tan claros como el cielo, se perdió completamente en ellos y toda su furia desapareció.-_Y así fue cuando el mimo observó los ojos de Brittany su expresión valió por todas las palabras que narraba el joven, sin duda Brittany era la protagonista de esta historia.- _Aun así un incontrolable escalofrió sacudió su cuerpo y como si fuera un perrito mojado salió corriendo asustado por la sendera de la vergüenza._

_La hermosa chica un poco confundida se sentó en aquella banca dispuesta a no hacer nada._ –el hombre ofreció asiento a su hermosa protagonista y la rubia le agradeció con su mirada.-_Ahora era impredecible y si su mirar trataba de distraerse en los colores y los fuegos artificiales que se encontraban a su alrededor, no podía por una simple razón. Aquella criatura de ojos negros y cara blanca seguía grabada en su memoria. No sabía el porqué, ni cómo pero cada vez que observaba un color reluciente en su cabeza aparecía el mimo._

_La joven espero días enteros en esa banca-_La luz que le iluminaba empezó a prologarse a apagarse y penderse de un momento a otro mientras todas las luces que iluminaban la azotea se apagaron por completo dejándolos en penumbras, sin embargo la única luz que parpadeaba constantemente era la del farol de la banca.- _traspaso lluvias torrenciales._-la rubia sintió cono unas gotitas de agua impactaban en su rostro.- _y grandes calores mirando al vacio mientras todo lo que observaba se tornaba en un color: Blanco y negro._

Algunos bailarines sonreían animados al ver los buenos efectos que esta inusual especie de broma hacia su bailarina principal, se hacían presentes. Brittany parecía divertirse, si, siempre quiso ser la protagonista de su propia historia ya hora que lo estaba haciendo le parecía muy triste.

_Un día una inesperada sorpresa le caló hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos y llego a lo más profundo de su corazón. Aquel día a lo lejos visualizo la lejana figura de una persona, no le dio importancia porque era tan negra y blanca como las otras que veía pasar a diario, sin embargo cuando la figura llego hasta ella, toco su hombro con suavidad y le entregó una rosa blanca, la joven lo ignoró._

_El mimo seguía tratando de llamar su atención pero la ojiazul no quería observarlo, aquel mimo estaba desesperado que recurrió hasta la última consecuencia para llamar la atención de la hermosura que tenía enfrente._

La ojiazul no lo podía creer, frente a ella, estaba un mimo en cuclillas ocultando su rostro mientras una rosa blanca descansaba en su mano que seguía inclinada a ella.

_-Hola.- Pronuncio con dificultad la criatura para dar paso a una sonrisa que desencadeno todo un precio de un perfecto desenlace. Sus ojos se conectaron de nuevo, los fuegos artificiales llenaron el lugar, la música y las sonrisas volvieron a aparecer, los colores igual._

-Los mimos no hablan.-Pronunció Brittany al sentirse un poco confundida puesto que eso todo el mundo lo sabía, los mimos no hablaban, además que no había visto mover los labios del mimo que se encontraba frente a ella.

-¡¿Acaso los mimos no hablan? ¡¿Los mimos hablan?-El hombre gritó a los cuatros vientos ganándose toda la atención de la gente.

-En ocasiones tenemos que hacer lo que sea para llamar la atención de una joven tan hermosa como usted.

La voz de Santana resonó en el lugar logrando que la atención de la rubia fuera llamada para abrir sus ojos y sorprenderse de una manera un tanto extraña, tan singular fue que no dijo nada, solo se quedo sentada, sin nada que decir mientras sus ojos se fundían con los de la latina.

La gente impresionada dejó de ver a la feliz pareja y un chasquido de dedos del presentador los alerto. El segundo chasquido desencadeno una serie de fuegos artificiales que empezaron a escucharse y a visualizarse por todo el Pent-house de las habitaciones del hotel, incluso pareciera un festejo del 4 de julio que no pararía nunca. Algún día tenía que acabar y bajo una serie de 5 segundos después la puerta por donde había entrado el joven fue derribada por una especie de carnaval-circo que empezó a difundirse entre la gente haciéndole creer que en realidad estaban en uno. La música, los juegos, sonidos, aquellas personas gigantes aparecían de todos los lugares animando un poco a la gente mientras que de nuevo una ráfaga de fuegos artificiales inundó el manto negro cubierto de estrellas.

-¿Qué es todo esto cariño?-preguntó cuando salió de su transe emocional admirando a todo su alrededor con una inmensa sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta, pero que…

-En un momento de mi vida siempre quise voltear tras y visualizar todo mi pasado. En él hay cosas no muy gratas, sin embargo en el momento en que usted mi adorable señorita apareció por arte de magia en mi vida, todo lo malo se esfumo.-Comentó aun de rodillas pero esta vez con su frente en alto sonriéndole como nunca a Brittany. Sin querer que sucediera nada tenía un par de brazos colgándose de su cuello que no querían soltarse ni apartarse del lugar. Santana sonrió y le indicó a Maledine que se sentara en la banca, así lo hiso la pequeña y bajo una respiración profunda y con su mirada conectada con la de Brittany continuó.

Sé que este último año no fue muy bueno para nosotros porque cometí la estupidez de sustituir lo más importante de mi vida por el trabajo. Brittany te amo, a ti también enana.-Musitó tocando con su mano izquierda el perfecto rostro de su hija ya que en la derecha aun mantenía la rosa blanca.- Créeme que para ti siempre imagine un mundo donde no existiera la desgracia, donde no hubiese un gris que pudieras observar y te deleitaras con lo colorido de la vida, que lo dulce siempre estaría ahí y nunca perdería su toque. Y no cariño, no es el mundo de Willy Wonka, desearía traerlo para ti porque sé que te encanta pero hay dos inconvenientes; el primero es que podría alterar tu salud y todos aquí queremos seguir observando a Brittany bailar ¿verdad?-Gritó ganándose unos _oh si_ de los bailarines.- La segunda fue porque el idiota de Wonka cerró su fábrica y me dejo de regalo al Umpa Lumpa que observas al fondo a la derecha.-Rachel fulminó con la mirada a Santana ganándose unas carcajadas cargadas de alegría por parte de muchos incluso de Quinn, que después de abrasarla y besarle la frente con adoración volvió retomar su pose de Diva..

Brittany, tú y Madeline son lo que más amo en el universo, nunca lo dudes. Y si llegara a perderlas mi vida no tendría sentido y vagaría como una plasta gris sin sentido de la moda.-Pausó tomando un poco de aire. No le hacía muy bien hablar de su pasado o de lo que vivió con ella pero sabía que era necesario, quería no tener temor de hablar de lo que sucedió, de ya no tener que huir de muchas cosas que estaban atormentándola, ella quería ser feliz sin miedo a nada.- Hoy traje este mundo de colores solo para ti. Quería que recordaras el porqué de cada te amo, deseaba que supieras que aun recuerdo cada susurro, cada palabra y frase que has pronunciado.- la inmensa sonrisa que mantenía la rubia de una forma brilló más y aumento su tamaño. Estaba sorprendida, mejor dicho fascinada de lo atenta que había sido Santana con ella, de darse el tiempo de preparar todo esto con anticipación y sobre todo de hablar de sus sentimientos frente a ella y con centenas de personas de público. La holandesa sabía que no le era sencillo, pero ahí estaba demostrando todo el valor que tenía.

¿Sabías que daría lo que fuera por pensar como tú? ¿Por tener tus ideas? ¿Por ser tan inocente, amable y encantadora? ¿Por adentrarme en todas tus fantasías y hacerlas realidad? Mataría porque todos tus sueños se volvieran realidad y también por esperar cada abraso y beso que he recibido de ti. Sé que esto de la cursilería debería de dejárselo a Marylin Monroe-señalo a Quinn con la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado para después continuar su apasionado y amoroso discurso.- porque no es mi fuerte, además que odio exponerme en público a semejantes barbaridades, sin embargo por ti haría lo que fuera.

Quiero vivir mi vida entera contigo y con esta hermosura.-colocó con cuidado la rosa en la banca y tomó con ambos brazos las manos de su esposa para tocarlas con suavidad y grabar ese momento en su mente.- quiero despertar y tenerlas a ambas a mi lado cada día hasta que ella crezca y tú envejezcas conmigo.

-¿Aunque sea una abuelita arrugada, vieja y no sea sexy?- La pregunta desembocó una cadena de risas contagiando a los invitados y a la misma Santana que mostro los hoyuelos que tanto le encantaban.

-Serás mi abuelita arrugada, vieja y sexy cariño, eso nunca lo perderás.-Besó sus manos con ternura para dejarlas reposar en sus largas piernas.- Quiero tener una familia de verdad, quiero envejecer junto a ti, y sobre todo quiero hacerlas felices.

Recuerdo que un día dijiste que querías mirar al cielo estirar tu mano y poder tocar un estrella, te dije que no podrías por mi estúpida lógica, respondiste que si era posible y que algún día me restregarías en la cara que tu pudiste bajar una estrella del cielo. –Las mejillas de la bailarina se tornaron un tanto rojas de la vergüenza, puesto que de esas palabras años habían pasado desde que se las dijo.-Compruebo tu teoría, porque por más imposible y loco que parezca, tuve la fortuna de bajar dos. Una se llama Brittany S. Pierce y la otra Madeline.

Te quiero a mi lado para siempre, quiero que ilumines y asombres mi camino. Así que frente a todas estas personas que ni siquiera les incumbe estar escuchando u observando, pero ya están aquí porque no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer ni a nadie que molestar.-Tomó la rosa y con cuidado de no dañarla rebusco entre sus pétalos, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.-No es una estrella, ni tampoco brilla como una, pero es un promesa de que siempre estaré ahí cuando lo necesites, que te amare como si fuera el primer día de toda mi vida, que aprenderé junto con esta hermosa niña y junto a ti amor. ¿Quieres llenar mi mundo de colores Britt?-Algo que muchos ya se esperaban sucedió ante un chasquido de dedos de Santana volvieron a sonar cañones que indicaban explosiones de pólvora quemándose y arrojando luces blancas, lo que no se esperaban era que todas aquellas luces que descendían sobre ellos eran de todos los colores conocidos por el hombre dándole una vista fantástica memorable de guardar en sus cabezas, las luces que fueron apagadas del pent-house se encendieron pero, esta vez ya no tenían un único color, eran alegres y parpadeaban con distintas tonalidades. Santana se encontraba postrada ante los pies de Brittany sosteniendo entre sus manos un hermoso anillo de oro con una incrustación de un diamante hermoso que brillaba ante las luces del lugar- ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo, amor?

Los ojos de la holandesa se tornaron acuosos y sus manos temblaban a cualquier movimiento que tratara de realizar. Su boca estaba entreabierta dejando escapar un par de sonidos inauditos. Estaba realmente sorprendida. Santana llevándole todos esos detalles, sumándole que le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, que estaba frente a ella vestida como mimo con pintura blanca en toda su cara y los labios rojos, con el anillo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida… no era algo que se viese diario y menos viniendo de parte de Santana.

-¡Ya niña! ¡Deja de llorar y dile que si!-se escuchó entre el silencio y la tención que dejaron por el momento. Algunos reprimieron a la señora pero otros le agradecieron.

Aquellos minutos se estaban haciendo eternos a Santana, nunca pensó que Brittany quedara tan seria ante la proposición. La morena se esperaba una reacción más energética por parte de la rubia pero supo que eso no iba a suceder cuando su novia comenzó a derramar lágrimas cristalinas y su cara comenzó a tornarse carmesí.

-Creí que nunca ibas a pedírmelo.- musitó Brittany observando como el anillo era colocado en su dedo anular mientras que una ola de aplausos y chiflidos invadieron el lugar observando a la pareja colocarse de pie para fundirse en un tierno beso que no duro mucho puesto que una castaña pequeña tocaba las piernas de ambas pidiendo atención, Bryttany cedió ante la petición de la pequeña y abandono los labios de su prometida para cargar a la niña en brazos y fundirse en un gran abraso familiar.

-¡Mamó no incendiaste el lugar!-Brittany la observó con una mirada interrogante y ella la esquivó cuando una de sus manitas volteo delicadamente el rostro de la bailarina hacia el de Santana para volverse a fundir en un ansiado beso que ambas esperaban sanar todos sus malos recuerdos.- ¿Mamá como lo hiciste? –Maddie intentaba la atención de su madre pero estaba bastante ocupado devorando los labios de su mami.-… ¡Mamá! Bien, lo haré yo sola.- con todas sus fuerza chasqueó sus dedos y de la nada, en medio del carnaval que se había vuelto la fiesta el cielo comenzó a iluminarse de colores revelando uno de los secretos bajo la manga de la morena.

Todos asombrados y sorprendidos observaron como los hoteles vecinos se pagaban, ¡se pagaban! Toda la luminosidad que los alumbraba comenzaba a ceder para dar un paisaje más exótico y prodigio del que ya era.

-Me debes mil dólares, una cena y una noche entera de sexo desenfrenado.- susurró Quinn al oído de Rachel mientras ella se encontraba cruzada de brazos con su ceño fruncido y una cara de diva.

-Y en estos momentos, tubo que surgir de la nada el romanticismo por parte de Santana.-recriminó sintiéndose mal por ella misma. La rubia la observaba encarando una ceja para pasar uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la castaña que se enfurecía más al toque de su esposa.- No sabes ganar.

-Cariño el bebe te está afectado.-comento trazando un par de círculos sobre el abdomen aun plano de la diva.- Y tampoco sabes perder. Pero créeme no importa si perdiste, tendrás que cumplirlo después de tu embarazo. Lo importante fue que Santana aprendió una lección de cómo no debe sustituir las cosas por la familia y yo obtuve además de mil dólares, una cena y una noche contigo y un video que le hará pagar todas las veces que me ha llamado loca romántica sin remedio o Marylin Monroe.

-Siempre quise verla formar parte de una familia, creo que encontró la suya y podré morir en paz.- pronunció besando los labios carnosos de su esposa para luego observar a la feliz pareja que se fundía en el mar de gentes y de personalidades coloridas yendo de un lugar a otro, más sin embargo aun yacían juntas, como adolecentes enamoradas con una hermosa hija en brazos abrasando a la rubia. Santana le giñó un ojo desde lejos a Rachel y pronuncio un _gracias_ con sus labios.

Rachel sonrió, la proposición de matrimonio fue una de las mejores, dramáticas, sensibles, increíbles e inteligentes que había podido apreciar en su vida. En ese caso, la boda no sería nada aburrida y no se la perdería por nada del mundo.

"_Sé que no puedo volar, pero hay alguien que me hace sentir que lo puedo hacer, y esa persona eres tú"_


End file.
